Your Call
by notsomuch2say
Summary: A story based off Secondhand Serenade's "Your Call". The tale of young love between freshmen Edward and Bella. What will life's tragic turns do to their young relationship?Canonpairing;OOC;AU; ALL HUMAN
1. Txt Msgs, IMs and Coffee

**Mmkaye, new story here guys. This is just a trial because I am not sure if you guys like this. Review if you do like it, so I know if you guys want me to continue or not.**

**This is basically a puppy love story. But don't worry, it also matures later on as they grow older. Its just a cute little introduction to how Bella and Edward's relationship as young teens are. **

* * *

I laughed as I got my books from my locker. Alice was chattering about another shopping trip again and I couldn't help but laugh. I don't know why, but it was rather funny in my mind.

"What's so funny, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering how you have that much energy in you. You remind me of the energizer bunny" I said with a wink.

She grinned at me and jumped on my back.

"Alice!"

She started cracking up endlessly and got off my back. We then headed to History class which we had together. We entered the classroom just as the bell rang. I sat beside Edward Cullen, Alice's fraternal twin brother.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted me with a smile.

I blushed, "Hi, Edward," and sat down to the desk next to him.

I slapped myself on the head. Why do I blush every time I see him? I need to snap out of it. This is insane; he'll never like me back. He's too good looking for God's sake. And aren't I too young to feel this? I'm fourteen for God's sake! My parents wouldn't approve of this! This is…what they call crushes right? I mean, sure, I've got classmates who are dating but, come on, Edward Cullen? He's you're best friend's brother! Oh, please…

"Bella? You there, Bella?" A beautiful voice asked me.

"Whoa, uhm," I found myself back in reality as I realized that class was over. In fact, the school day was over. "Oh, my bad, I was just…caught within my own thoughts"

He smiled his signature crooked smile. I felt dizzy and couldn't regain focus.

"I'm really fine Edward," I said, "You can go ahead."

He simply nodded and walked out of the classroom. I stared at him from behind and found myself drooling.

"Well, there's a first," I thought to myself.

I got home and began my homework, but as I finished, I thought of Edward again. He was perfect. He was about 5'6" (A/N Edward's still fourteen here, guys. He hasn't reached full height yet) and he had the most beautiful bronze hair. I might be young, but I know I'm not crazy.

My new AT&T Quickfire rang and I picked it up. The Caller Id said, "Alice"

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked as I answered.

"Bella! You wannna come with me to shop tomorrow? I know its short notice but my mom just handed me a credit card. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I HAVE MY OWN CREDIT CARD!"

Uh-oh. Nothing was truly worse than Alice with a brand new American Express credit card.

I simply said, "Yes."

She squealed and said, "Alright, Edward and I will see you tomorrow at the Americana, then." She hung up.

Edward? Did she just say Edward? With us at the Americana? (Link on my profile :] its truly an awesome place) What should I wear? Wait, I don't really care about those things, I usually just wear my faded AE jeans, a screen tee, my A&F sweater, and purple Nikes. But, I thought to myself, I don't think guys as gorgeous as Edward would admire a girl like that. I didn't own any dresses, or skirts, or heels. What would I do?

I fell asleep late that night, still pondering on what to wear. I awoke at the crack at dawn and started to pick out what to where. It was November here in California, so the temp wouldn't be too bad. I finally settled on one of my Hollister tanks topped with my Aero blouse paired with Billabong skinnies and my special pair of blue Nikes. (Yeah, Bella's quite fashion conscious in this story. Sorry, kinda OOC) When I finished I put on some black eyeliner and agreed that I actually looked more than myself. The typical rebel me, with a touch of girl. Which part was girl? I had no idea.

At exactly 10 am, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said as I ran down the stairs. I opened the door to see Alice in one of her signature outfits and Edward in a casual array; his crumpled shirt was a blue A&F shirt whose sleeves were rolled up and a pair of ripped True Religions. The Cullen's' money was like an endless shower of water. These teens could get whatever they wanted. In truth, half the students in my school could get whatever I wanted. I partially had those privileges but my parents preferred to keep me on a budget to prevent any chaos and rebellion.

"Who is it, hon?" My mother, Renee, asked as she entered the foyer.

"Oh, hey, Alice and Edward; what brings you guys here?" She asked, confused.

"Actually, my mom was gonna bring me and Edward to the Americana. But, I wanted Bella to come, so I wouldn't be alone with my brother," she said as she made puppy dog eyes.

My mom said yes of course and let me go. Mrs. Cullen drove the three of us to the Americana and dropped us in front of Jamba Juice. We ordered drinks and after, we proceeded to shop. Alice had noticed that there was a sale at Juicy Couture but I hesitated. I hated pink; it was too much.

She laughed and said, "Okay then Bell, I guess you'll be with Edward then. Can you guys wait for me at the Cheesecake Factory? You can go ahead and order lunch; I'll be there once the food arrives."

She walked in the store, leaving me there with her absolutely gorgeous brother.

He decided to break the silence between us, "So, table for three?"

"I guess," I said quietly. I felt the blood rush through my cheeks.

We headed to our destination with less than two feet of distance between us. Once we entered, we got a table near the clear glass windows. After the waiter took our orders, Edward decided to start up a conversation. And soon, we endlessly talked about each other. I freely laughed around and blushed once in awhile. He would smile when I turned red which made me turn into a deeper shade of red.

Immediately after our food arrived, Alice walked in the restaurant. Great timing, I commented. Our conversation ended immediately ended after that, replaced with Alice Cullen's endless chatter.

When I got home, I climbed up the stairs of my parents' house. We weren't exactly average per say. But we weren't as rich as the Cullen family. My family lived in a four-bedroom house in the upscale neighborhoods of Los Angeles; it was truly cozy and it had a pool, waterslide, a guest house, a game room, and a four-car garage. My dad, Charlie, made a living as the Police Chief of the LAPD and Renee, my mother, enjoyed her job as a top scale designer. She was usually busy, but she took this week off so she could enjoy being a normal house-wife.

"I'm home, mom," I yelled as I went up the stairs and entered my bedroom. I plopped on one the comfy by my fireplace and turned on the plasma TV. The Hills was showing on mtv so I decided to watch, even though I thought the show was absolutely shallow.

By the time the show was halfway through, I was already bored…until my phone rang.

I pulled out the slider QWERTY keyboard and checked it.

I had a text message.

_1-818-555-8907_

_Hi, Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to continue our conversation before Alice interrupted us._

_-Edward_

My jaw hung open. Edward Cullen? This was Edward Cullen's phone number and he was texting me! Oh my, I must sound so crazy but how could he possibly text me; let alone get my number?

One word. One name. One pixie; it was Alice. I groaned. Why did she have to give Edward my phone number? Now I would have to drool every time I got a text message.

I decided to text him back, trying to sound as nonchalant as I could. Maybe he just wanted to be friends.

_Oh hey there, Edward. Aha, yeah I think we should continue our conversation (: But I'll ask you something first. Did Alice give you my number?_

_-Bella_

______

_Lol, yeah she did. I asked her and she gave it to me. Where did we leave off of our conversation again?_

_-Edward_

______

_We left off where you were talking about how girls wear mini skirts to attract guys._

_-Bella_

______

_Oh I remember. Yeah, I think the way you dress would be much better (: Nikes, jeans, and tees are something that defines you. PERFECTLY _

_-Edward_

______

OMG. I think he just complimented me. Does that mean anything? I mean, does he like me too? It would be awesome if he did though.

I sighed. What chance did I get?

_Oh, thanks (:_

_-Bella_

I blushed a deep red. Tomorrow would be an exciting day I guess.

Next day... (Sunday)

I woke up at about noon that day. I had spent all night texting Edward and probably cramped my fingers for life. It wasn't a big problem though, it wasn't as important as the conversation we had last night. I got off my bed and changed into my simple house wear- denim shorts and a Mayday Parade shirt. It was sunny (as always) and the sunlight was creeping through the glass sliding doors that lead to my balcony.

I turned on my MacBook and logged on AIM. There were a few people online and one VERY important person too- Edward.

**xCullen002Edwardx: Hey Bella**

**IsaxBellxA0919: Oh hi, Edward. Whats up?**

**xCullen002Edwardx: I was just wondering if you were busy today**

**My heart began to thump louder and louder.**

**IsaxBellxA0919: No, I'm not busy. Why?**

**xCullen002Edwardx: Well, you wanna go grab a coffee or something?**

**IsaxBellxA0919: (: Sure . See ya in a few then?**

**xCullen002Edwardx: Alright then. You wanna meet at the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf at the Americana?**

**IsaxBellxA0919: Mmkaye. See ya in fifteen minutes. (:**

**IsaxBellxA0919 has signed off.**

Did that just happen? I stared at my Mac for the longest time after finally nodding. I was going to go on a date with Edward Cullen! Wait, noooo. This was no date; this was two friends getting coffee on a November day. I shook my head and headed to my closet to change.

I met Edward at the designated coffee place and we both enjoyed each others company. My mom had dropped me off at Barnes and Noble, as I had told her I was going to go shop for more books. It wasn't a complete lie; I was actually planning to shop for a book after this so called meeting.

After three hours, we finally decided to go our separate ways. Once he left, I hurriedly ran to Barnes and Noble and picked out five random books. I paid for them at the counter and called for my mom to pick me up.

Fifteen minutes later, I saw her blue BMW stop at the curb by Barnes. I walked to the car and sat by the front seat.

"Did you have fun, sweetheart?" Renee asked.

"You have no idea," I said quietly after nodding to her with a big smile plastered on my face.

* * *

**Awwh, puppy love eh? This is basically a true story nowadays. I've got a few classmates who actually are in this stage. So don't complain, "Oh they're to young!" Because I am being as true to life about this even though I do believe they are quite young. It's called Puppy Love. And yes, I'm actually fourteen which is why Bella and Edward are pretty young too!**

**REVIEW PLEASE (:**


	2. Bonding can turn into something more

**OMG, LONGEST CHAPTER IVE WRITTEN, EVER! LOL, heey guys . (: enjoy this new chapter .**

Monday came along the corner. As I walked out of the shower at six in the morning, I spread my school uniform out on my bed and went to dry off my hair. I noticed my phone going off, alerting me of a text message.

_Hey Bella,_

_I wanted to say good morning (: Can't wait to see you at school._

_-Edward_

Awwwh. He was so sweet. Even if he wasn't my boyfriend, I kept on wishing he was. I wanted to feel his arms around my shoulder and his smile every time I turned the corner.

I decided to text him back.

_Good morning to you too (:_

_Hopefully you'll be there by my locker._

_-Bella_

I put my Quickfire down and put on my school uniform. Avery Academy, our school, decided to apply uniform daily to prevent any inappropriate outfits. I put on my AA polo and green pleated mini skirt. Grabbing my blue blazer and green Nikes, I walked out of my room and hurried downstairs for breakfast. I walked in the beautiful kitchen, inhaling the scent of bacon and eggs in the morning.

"Morning, dad," I greeted my dad as he placed a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast on the kitchen counter.

"Morning, kid; can you ride with Alice today? I got called five minutes ago and I should be in the main office in a bit," he explained.

"Sure, dad."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice. She answered on the first ring.

"Need a ride?" She asked.

"Yes, please," I smiled. My best friend could be the most psychic person sometimes. I wondered if she could foresee the future or something.

We hung up and I proceeded to finishing my breakfast. Five minutes later, Mrs. Cullen's Lexus RX came up my parents' stone driveway. I got in and greeted a gorgeous bronze-haired boy. Alice had sat herself on the front with a giant grin plastered on her face. I wondered why…

"Alright kids, off to Avery Academy," Esme said.

The ten-minute car ride wasn't too boring. KIIS FM was on the radio and Alice and I talked about our history exam the entire time. Edward stayed quiet, laughing once in awhile which caused me to blush.

Mrs. Cullen dropped us off at the front of the school. I tried to grab my two hundred dollar TokiDoki back pack but Edward lifted it up and refused to hand it to me. We got out of the car and went outside. He slung the backpack over his shoulder.

"Edward, can I have my bag back?"

"I don't think so. I'll help you with this; it's heavy." He smiled and walked with me to my locker.

During the entire time, I felt holes burn through my back due to the murderous glares being thrown at me by several of the students.

We paused at my locker and I slowly placed my things in it. I grabbed my books for the next class and closed it, only to find a perfect Adonis casually leaning against the wall next to me.

"Ready?" He asked with a grin.

I nodded as he walked me to the next class. He stopped by the door and handed me my books. It was just then that I noticed he had been carrying my books the entire time. I thanked him and hugged him. I don't know what came into me but out of instinct, I wrapped my arms around his torso. He hugged me back and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. We must have stayed like that for a few minutes because the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

We pulled away with smiles on our faces. He waved goodbye and I entered the classroom.

Ugh, I had algebra II today. Crap, this class was a complete waste of time, I swear. No offense, but math truly is a bad subject for Isabella Swan; I prefer English or Literature.

The ninety-minute class passed by SUPER SLOWLY. Finally, the bell rang and all the students literally sprinted out of the classroom.

I walked to my locker with a very jumpy Alice at hers.

"So, you and my twin are a thing now, eh?" She jumped with excitement.

My eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

"Oh please, Bella, it's so obvious you guys like each other. I saw his text messages and that VERY LONG HUG before first period!" She squealed and clapped her hands.

"Alice, we're just friends," I said calmly.

"Mmhmm," she rolled her eyes, "like I would believe that. So, have you guys kissed yet?"

I purposely banged my head on my locker causing a very painful headache.

"Ow," I said as I put my hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright?" asked a velvety voice. His hand replaced mine on my forehead. Gently rubbing the aching bruise he said, "Bella, you want to go see the nurse? I think you hit yourself pretty hard there."

I blushed and turned around to face him.

"No thanks. But thank you for asking," I smiled at him.

Suddenly, the bell rang for second period and I hurriedly grabbed my Biology book and ran to room 12. I arrived right on time as Mr. Gu was preparing a long discussion.

I sat down beside Alice and settled myself in. Mr. G gave us a supremely long discussion on the beings of cells. For some random reason, he got out of subject and began to talk about his wife, Jenine, and complained about how she was quite moody. He explained she was pregnant and blabbered on and on about her craving for noodles and ramen. Relating it to biology, he said this was how "certain events affect the cells in our body".

The whole class muffled their laughter. "Certain events?" Mr. G, I said quietly, I don't think we need to know what you do after school.

The bell rang and one by one, the students walked out of the classroom. It was ten, meaning it was our school's daily hour long discussion tab. It simpler words, it was an hour recess. An hour you might say is a pretty long time, but if you go to school with spoiled rich kids, I think you might need more than fifteen minutes to prevent a million-dollar lawsuit.

I sprinted to the library and took out my 8 GB flash drive. I opened my file and printed out my essay due after lunch. I grabbed my essay and went back to my locker. Stuffing my essay in my Lit folder, I went to one of the small Starbucks cafes on campus. The west one was the nearest one, so I got in line.

"Hey," said the guy in front of me. He was blond, tall, and well-built. I have to admit, he was good-looking, but he was nothing compared to Edward. I smiled at him.

He extended his hand out, "Hi, I'm James."

"Bella," I squeaked. I shook his hand and his grip became tighter. I looked at his uniform and recognized him as one of the seniors- he was wearing a green blazer.

His face lowered to mine and I pulled away. He smiled mockingly at me which turned to a frown once a loud "ahem" sounded behind us.

"Hey, babe," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me. I blushed a deep red. I hoped this would last absolutely long.

"Cullen, what are you doing with this angel over here? I don't think a freshman ass like you deserves her," James said with a smirk.

Edward ground his teeth and said, "Back up there, James. I don't think you understand the meaning of MY GIRL. Leave her alone you bastard."

James began to laugh.

"You," he pointed to Edward, "Can't possibly get a girl. You've gotten enough."

"Jealous I took you're spot on the basketball team? It just so happens talented freshmen are better than arrogant seniors."

James growled at Edward and put his fist in the air. But before James touched a strand of Edward's auburn head, Edward slightly pushed me to the side and punched the sick excuse of a guy in the face.

The café stopped their tracks and looked at James on the floor huddled and covering his bleeding nose.

"You, son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"What's going on here?" Mr. G asked as he walked in the café.

"This bastard punched me!" James pointed at Edward.

"Control your language, Mister," Mr. G scolded James.

"Mr. Cullen, come with me. You too, Bella," he signaled to us.

He led us to his classroom and asked for us to sit down at the desks in front of his classroom.

"Well, it seems we had a high level of testosterone in that café, eh?" Mr. G chuckled to himself.

Edward and I looked at each other, very confused.

"Excuse me, sir?" Edward asked.

"Ah, you remind me of myself Edward. I punched a guy named Gary in my class back in the day," he laughed.

Edward looked at him as if he were insane.

"Why'd you punch him, sir," Edward asked.

"He was hitting on my girl," Mr. G winked at me.

Edward's jaw dropped open, "Wha-what? Does this mean I'm not in trouble?"

Mr. G shook his head, "I'll talk to the principal. You're one of my best students so maybe they'll let you off the hook. However, James might be looking for a lawsuit," he looked worried.

"Thanks Mr. Gu, I owe you much," Edward said.

"It's Mr. G. My wife doesn't like it but I prefer G. You see, there was this kid in this class named Michael and we always called him G. He was freaking funny; hell broke lose when there were no teachers around. There was this one time, he went up to the teacher wearing a pair of pink fluffy earmuffs; she didn't notice one bit."

Edward and I smiled.

Mr. G then looked at me and said, "Well, missy, looks like your man over here is off the hook."

I blushed.

"You guys can go, I'll see you in my class tomorrow, Edward."

We both stood up and breathed a sigh of relief.

Walking back to the café, James was no longer there. Suddenly, Alice jumped on my back.

"OMG, WHAT HAPPENED?! I HEARD EVERYTHING BUT OHHHMYGOOSH WHAT HAPPENED? AND EDWARD, ARE YOU EXPELLED BECAUSE MOM WOULD MURDER YOU…"

"Alice, calm down," Edward said, "Mr. G's letting me off the hook."

Alice jumped off my back and said, "Phew, I didn't want a motherly lecture tonight."

"Oh! I'll be right back guys," Alice chirped as she skipped down the hall to who-knows-where.

Edward and I looked at each other and laughed. We headed outside to one of the student lounges. The freshman lounge was mostly empty except for a few students with their books in their laps and a laptop close by.

We sat on an empty couch very, very close to one another.

"So…" Edward's voice wandered off.

"Did you really mean that?" I asked quietly.

"Mean what?" He turned to me.

"The thing with James about how I didn't deserve him. Did you mean that?" I asked again.

"Silly Bella, of course I did. I meant it as a compliment to you, of course. I don't think anyone like you should date the likes of James," he smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered quietly. I leaned into his shoulder and looked ahead.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" I looked up from his shoulder.

I nodded.

"I was wondering if you minded being my date for the Fall Dance on Friday."

I straightened myself.

"Edward, I can't dance," I blushed.

"It's alright. I just want to go so I wouldn't be alone at home…unless…you already have a date."

"I don't have a date Edward," I smiled at him, "I would love to go to the dance with you but I'm scared I'll cause an accident or something."

He chuckled beside me and put his arms around me. I leaned in to his chest and inhaled his scent. We had never been this close to each other before. I'd always had a mutual friendship with Edward ever since we were in 1st grade, but now, I wondered if he was someone who would be more than a friend.

The warning bell rang five minutes before eleven, so we stood up, hugged each other goodbye and walked to our respective lockers.

I didn't see Alice anywhere so I walked to History by myself. I sat next to a bouncy Alice and waited for our quiz to start.

I failed.

The lunch bell rang and Alice and I headed to the cafeteria- or should I say food court? In truth, Avery Academy was no average high school. With a population of 1,200 students, the 100 acre school campus seemed large for the student body. However, that includes the two swimming pools, a football field, a soccer field, 5 full basketball courts, a softball field, a giant track, 3 volleyball courts, and 4 tennis courts. Plus, two full-scale gyms, three giant auditoriums, a theatre, four student lounges, a school clinic, a botany garden, eight different cafes, more than 90 classrooms, two upscale libraries, a school boutique, three music rooms, two recording studios, and one humongous cafeteria.

The cafeteria included a few fast food spots, another Starbuck's, a Jamba Juice, Pinkberry, a couple of small more expensive fast food areas and finally, three small-scale restaurants: The Cheesecake Factory, Katsuya, and a premier restaurant called Javee.

We decided to eat at one of the more expensive fast-food stands. I ordered a burger while tiny Alice got a salad.

We took our rightful seats by window of the second floor, giving us an awesome view of the sports fields. I was caught in my own thought when a giant tray of ribs, grilled chicken and mashed potatoes appeared next to me.

I blushed and turned to meet my hero.

"Edward!" Alice grinned.

"Alice," he nodded to her, "Bella," he smiled at me.

"Yo, kids! Emmett McCarty in the building!" said a loud booming voice coming towards us.

"Hi, Emmett," we waved as he and his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, sat down beside us.

"So, Eddie, cousin," Emmett smirked, "I heard what happened with James. Dude, you're like a hero now! You're the froshie who punched the senior!"

Edward sighed and said, "Em, I just lost my temper back there. And don't call me Eddie."

Emmett's booming laughter filled our table as he placed his arm around the beautiful blond's shoulder.

He smacked the table and set his plate of lasagna flying at his face. His laughter completely obliterated which was turned into a complete array of cursing.

"Ah, shit! My shirt's dirty!" he complained. He cursed out more words one shouldn't hear outside a truck stop.

Rosalie snickered beside him and gave him a loving look, "It's alright babe, come on, lets get you off these clothes." She winked suggestively, walking away from the table. Swaying her hips sure turned Emmett on as he followed her out of the cafeteria with a hungry look on his face.

Edward cracked up beside me, "Did you see Emmett's 'situation' in his pants? Rose is gonna have to deal with THAT."

Alice and I laughed with him.

We finished our lunches with a lively conversation and headed to the freshman lounges. I played darts with Edward while Alice texted furiously into her iPhone, talking about whatever gossip was in for the day.

Lunch was an hour and a half long so we spent nearly thirty minutes in the lounge. I decided to get a smoothie from Jamba Juice and Edward came with me.

We walked to the cafeteria silently and passed by Emmett and Rosalie furiously making out by the glass cafeteria doors.

"AHEM!" Edward coughed.

Emmett looked up from his previous activity and diverted his attention. In doing so, he loosened his grip on Rose who fell to the ground. She landed on her ass.

"Ouch!" she said as rubbed her backside.

Edward and I stood there, laughing.

"Here let me rub that for you," Emmett grinned.

He helped Rose up but as soon as his hand neared her bruised bottom, she smacked his hand away and growled, "Next time you'd better have a grip or I'll be sure you won't be able to have kids anymore."

Emmett looked pleadingly at us and kissed her provocatively. I swear, if there were any teachers around, they would have been lectured already.

I got my Jamba Juice and walked with Edward to who-knows-where. We ended up at the benches near the football field; it was just the two of us, no Alice or Emmett or James.

We talked until the warning bell rang which led us separate ways to our classes. I cursed myself for not having any classes with Edward. Maybe I could talk to the office later…

I had AP Literature with Mrs. Sanders next. I had already finished my book report so I had nothing to worry about.

Class passed by like a breeze.

The bell rang, marking my X period for the day.

I walked to the library building and sat down on one of the plush couches. I could go home if I wanted to but I had a journalism meeting at 3.

I spent the next ninety minutes doing half of my homework for the day. Avery Academy may seem like a leisure school; but it's a prestigious school with high standards.

I walked out of the library as the bell rang and I headed to the Newspaper Lab for the meeting.

The meeting ended fifteen minutes early. It was only 3:45.

I pulled out my Quickfire and checked my text message- nothing new. Alice was at volleyball while Edward was probably still at basketball.

Basketball? Hmm, I wonder if I could hide behind the trees and watch him play…

I shook my head. Maybe I should head home now. I dialed my dad and asked to be picked up. He told me to call our new driver, Joey. A new driver? I guess the other one got promoted or quit or something.

Joey arrived later and I got in the family Escalade. The mini fridge to the side was filled with drinks so I grabbed a SoBe. Joey seemed nice; he said he was trying to earn enough money to get into university. I blinked; sometimes people weren't as lucky as some of us.

"We're here," Joey told me.

I walked out of the car and he handed me my backpack. No one was home but me so I just ran up the stairs to my room.

My homework was halfway done, so I finished the rest of by eight without any distractions. I knew I'd have to make my own dinner since my mom was probably on her way to Paris and my dad was still in downtown.

Descending the stairs, I wondered if Edward was already home. Maybe I should call Alice…

I had some leftover pasta from yesterday's dinner for dinner. Since I was alone, I sat at the big oak dining table by myself. It sucks to be an only child sometimes.

Since I had 4,000 square feet of living space all to myself, I went to the garage to look for my Juicy sweater.

My family owned four cars; a Mercedes C-class convertible for my dad, the BMW M3 for my mom, the Escalade, and a Bentley Continental GTC as an accessory car. Two of the four cars were gone so I searched for my sweater in the Escalade and the Continental. I found nothing but two twenty dollar bills, my old iPod nano, and a small snow globe. Who knew what you'd find in a Swan car?

I placed the snow globe by the doorway to the kitchen and put the money and nano in my skirt pocker. Crap, I was still in my uniform.

After my unsuccessful search, I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a Gilly Hicks purple tank. It surely wasn't a way a person in my level of society would dress, but I wanted to be comfy.

It was nine when I took an evening shower so I got out at about nine-thirty. It was still pretty early. My Mac was already on so I sat on my bed and bought songs from iTunes. I got bored so I took one of my Jane Austen books and read till I became sleepy.

I went to bed and slept a dreamless night.

The week flew by and it was already Thursday. Edward and I got closer with each passing day and talked a lot more. As usual for this week, I he waited for me outside of my class.

"So, the dance is tomorrow…" Edward crookedly smiled.

"And I'm going with you then," I couldn't help but blush.

We ate lunch together with Alice at Katsuya and Edward and I went about the school grounds bonding every single second.

School day on Friday passed like the wind too. I went home right away and got ready for the dance which would be at seven.

Rummaging through my own closet, I found a few dresses but none that were nice enough. So I decided to go through my mom's designer collection to see if she had any. She always bought me expensive dresses but kept them down the hallway because she knew I'd barely wear them.

I found a nice blue halter dress which ended a few inches above my knee. I wore a pair of silver flats with it and silver earrings too. Finding my silver charm bracelet, I wore it on my wrist.

Next, make up time. I was taught to apply make up because my mom would bring me to fashion shows twice a year so I would have to look presentable for the press as Renee Swan's daughter.

I placed a bit of silver eye shadow on my eyelids and some blue eyeliner. Tonight, my color would be silver and blue. I wore a bit if lip gloss and dusted some glitter on my shoulders.

Looking in the mirror, I decided I already looked presentable.

I walked down the stairs and asked Joey if he could drive me to the school dance. I also told him my parents didn't have to know about it; they'd be driven nuts and tease me all day.

I came about thirty minutes late but the dance hadn't really started yet.

Edward was waiting for me at the front area of the auditorium in a pair of beige slacks and a crisp blue dress shirt. His messy hair looked as beautiful as ever.

"You look wonderful," he complimented me.

"Thanks," I blushed.

We walked arm in arm into the auditorium. This was the freshman/sophomore dance so only half the school was present.

We walked into Alice who was animatedly chatting with a gorgeous blond.

"Hi Alice," I waved.

She ran to me and gave me a hug. She then introduced the blond next to her.

"Bella this is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother. Jasper this is Bella, my best friend," I shook his hand extended towards me.

"Bells, he's here for the dance since his sister is a senior here and she's in the planning committee. He goes to a boarding school in New York."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Jasper said with a warm smile.

Edward went up to me and whispered if I wanted to dance. I simply blushed and nodded.

Once we reached the dance floor, the high energy songs had turned into slow songs.

He took my hand and held it while he placed his other hand on my hip. I proceeded to placing my hand on his shoulder.

He led me in a graceful waltz during the whole song. I could feel eyes boring into my back.

The song ended and we walked outside to the school grounds. It was already nine and the stars were glimmering.

"You know, you shine as brine as the sky right now," he said to me as we stopped in the middle of a grassy field.

I giggled and said, "Well, I don't really think I'm that beautiful."

"What if I say you are?" he looked at me with full emotion and intensity.

I blushed and leaned in closer to him. I lay my face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, I think…there's a really important question I'm supposed to ask you," he whispered in my ear. I could tell he was nervous; his voice was really shaky.

"Mmm? And what's that question?" I looked up at him.

"I was wondering, actually, I was hoping… if you would be my girlfriend. I really like you Bella. I've liked you for a long time, honestly. I think you are beautiful and smart and strong and courageous and funny and-"

I put my finger to his lips and shushed him. If I hadn't he might have continued on with more adjectives. Of course, I was in shock. I'd never had a boyfriend before although I'd been asked out twice. This was the first time I had actually wanted to say yes.

He lifted my finger and said, "Bella, I know we're young and we'd be each others firsts. But I think it's worth a try."

I smiled at him and said the only answer sensible at the moment, "Yes, I will."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I could feel more and more emotion surround me. He was mine now. He'd be someone to be there for me all the time. He'd be the one to pull me out of my loneliness and make me feel happy. I might be a teen in love, but I'm a teen in love with Edward Anthony Cullen.

**Alright, now I'm super jealous. WHY CANT I GET EDWARD? LOL ,**

**ooh, plus : give me your opinions on where Bella and Edward should go on their first date. Somewhere sensible and hopefully you remember neither can drive; they're gona have to sneak away for a bit *wink*wink*nudge*nudge* OH AND EDWARDS SUPER RICH, SO I DONT THINK MONEYS A PROBLEMO xD**

**new songs suggestions?:**

**Black Cat - Mayday Parade**

**Your Call- Secondhand Serenade**

**(: REVIEW PLEASE . suggestions are very welcome :] my friend sami's gona be in the next chapter !**


	3. Concerts and Kisses

**Chapter threee, here it is ;D And this chapter is dedicated to one of my fave bands of all time: ALL TIME LOW !**

After the dance, I went home with a large toothy grin plastered on my face.

I, Isabella Swan, was dating Edward Anthony Cullen!

Tonight, would forever be a memorable night.

I pulled up my phone and texted Edward all the way to my bedroom.

_B,_

_Tonight would be always memorable._

_-Edward_

I smiled

_Always memorable _

_:[ I have to wait for Monday to see you again_

_-Bella_

_____

_B,_

_We don't have to wait. Do you want to go to a concert on Saturday night? I have tickets to an All Time Low concert and Alice is coming._

_-Edward_

______

_I'd love to (:_

_-Bella_

My phone then rang.

"Bella?" my mom said as I picked up.

"Hi, mom," I greeted her.

"Sweetheart, I won't get back from Paris until Sunday while your father is up in Washington, D.C. till Monday and your cousin from London is arriving at LAX tomorrow morning," she continued, "Will you and the driver pick her up tomorrow? I know you love your cousin."

"Yeah sure mom, love you, bye," I hung up.

Yes! My cousin was coming. She was fourteen and went to school in a boarding school in London. Don't get me wrong; she doesn't have a British accent. She was born here in the U.S. and goes to an international school.

Maybe she could go with us to the concert tomorrow so Alice could have a companion.

I said goodnight to Edward and slept.

As the crack of dawn creeped through my bedroom window, I opened my eyes. Changing into a pair of jeans, my A&F blouse, and a pair of Vans, I picked up my phone and told Joey where we were headed.

The traffic was horrendous and we got to LAX after three hours.

"That's her," I pointed at a 5 foot three figure by the International flights area.

I got out of the car and ran to hug my cousin, Samantha. She liked to be referred to as Sami.

"Sami!" I hugged her.

"Bella, hey!" she hugged me back. Her hands let go of her luggage and they tumbled to the concrete floor.

We got in the car and talked animatedly on the way back to the house.

"You can stay in either the extra room next to mine or the guest house, your pick," I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Do you really have to ask? You know the room upstairs is basically mine."

Sami placed her luggage in _her_ room and went downstairs to join me for lunch.

"So I hear you got a boyfriend now, eh, cuz?"

I turned tomato red and whispered, "no?"

She laughed and turned to the glass sliding door leading to the pool.

"I always come here every Thanksgiving vacation and I keep wondering if my parents would be proud of me," she spoke softly.

"Sami, your parents would be proud of you. Look at yourself; you're on a scholarship in one of the world's most well achieved school. I'm simply proud to be your cousin."

I knew she had been in a trance state since her parents died two years ago in a plane crash. Ever since, she focused herself on her studies. However, she seemed happier now. Maybe it was because she had a family after all.

She smiled at me and rinsed her plate at the sink.

We watched a movie in the family room and grabbed some popcorn.

After watching "Wall-E," I told her about our plans for tonight.

"So, I've got a couple of friends who are going to a concert tonight. You up for it?"

"What kind of concert," she questioned.

"All Time Low," I said calmly. I knew this was one of her favorite bands.

She squealed and jumped up and down.

Two hours later…

We were preparing for the concert and decided to settle on matching ATL shirts while I wore purple skinnies and she put on pair of dark blue jeans. Mrs. Cullen would pick us up in half an hour.

I curled my hair and put on some eyeliner while Sami stayed the natural way. Besides, her natural way defined pretty.

We had the same hair color so both let out hair hung; mine curled and hers naturally straight.

Both wearing matching blue DC shoes, we headed downstairs to wait at the foyer.

I heard the sound of Mrs. Cullen's brand new BMW X5 and we got in.

The car was crowded; Mrs. Cullen and Emmett in the front seat, Alice and Sami sat in the middle row while Edward and I sat in the back row. There was only one seat left.

"Sami!," Alice said excitedly, "Its been six months! I miss you. How's school?"

They both blabbered in the front seat while Edward and I silently sat next to each other. I was nervous to grab his hand or even go nearer to him than two inches. I guessed he was kind of nervous too.

Halfway through the car ride, the distance between us got closer.

The car was actually very noisy; Mrs. Cullen was talking into her phone through the Bluetooth earpiece; Emmett was talking on the phone with Rosalie, making kissy sounds (bleh); Alice and Sami were talking and laughing VERY loudly and Edward and I…well…we sat really quietly.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sami asked as she turned around, "Is everything okay?"

"YES!" we both said together. I blushed and he chuckled. Sami raised her eyebrows and turned around to keep talking with Alice.

Edwards hand was trembling as he reached to mine. His warm fingers touched my palm and I immediately grabbed on to his hand. Our fingers were intertwined with one another.

I blushed and smiled. Never would I want for this moment to end. I gently closed my eyes and instinctively leaned into his shoulder.

"Kids we're here!" Mrs. Cullen said enthusiastically.

I opened my eyes. Looking up at Edward, I saw a small smile on his face.

We were dropped off in front of the stadium. We were two hours early so the line for entrance wasn't too long. In fact, it was about to get shorter.

"Move!" Emmett bellowed as he pushed fans aside. Many complained as we reached the front of the line.

"Excuse me, sir," the entrance man said, "please return to the end of the line."

"I don't think you get it. I'm Emmett McCarty, my father owns this stadium."

The man's eyes widened and he let all of us pass inside. Emmett lead us to the front row where he met Rosalie, her brother, Jasper, and his best friend, Gabe.

Alice's eyes brightened as she walked up to Jasper and gave him hug.

Edward and I sat down at the exact center of the stadium, that way we could see the whole band perform. Alice and Jasper sat down next to me while Emmett and Rose sat next to Edward. Sami was seated next to Gabe beside Alice. It was a like a quad date; except for the fact that Sami and Gabe barely knew each other. Maybe they'd get to know each other during the concert. *wink*wink*nudge*nudge*

The opening act came up on stage; it was the band the Academy Is… and they were playing the acoustic version of "About A Girl"

As the opening chords blasted around the large room, Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. He bent down and whispered, "This song is for you."

As the first words came out, his voice did too. Edward could sing, very well.

_One song about a girl  
I can't breathe when I'm around her  
I'll wait here everyday  
In case she'll scratch the surface  
She'll never notice_

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

Last night I knew what to say  
But you weren't there to hear it  
These lines so well rehearsed  
Tongue tied and overloaded  
You never notice

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone wants  
To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone...

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

We applauded and Edward whispered again, "You know, the song is a bit on the opposite. My feeling oppose the lyrics.

_I am in love_

_This really is your song_

_I wrote these gentle words_

_About my girl"_

"Thank you," I quickly pecked him on his cheek. My eyes widened, that was not on purpose- that was out of instinct.

Edward's grip on my waist loosened. I looked up at him and noticed he had a huge grin on his face.

"Are you happy," I asked him.

He nodded and turned back to the concert. The band was entering the stage.

"How's everybody doing?!" Alex Gaskarth, the lead singer yelled to the audience.

Thunderous voices replied in an unintelligible way.

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
Fingerprints sell me out  
But our footprints washed away  
From the docks downtown  
It's been getting late for days  
And I feel myself deserving of a little time off  
We can kick it here for hours  
And just mouth off about the world  
And how we know it's going straight to hell_

Pass me another bottle, honey  
The Jaeger's so sweet  
But if it keeps you around, then I'm down

Meet me on Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars

I should have known better than to call you out  
(On a night like this, a night like this)  
If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground  
(But I'm all right like this, all right like this)  
I'm gonna roll the dice  
Before you sober up and get gone  
I'm always in over my head

Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars

Time to lay claim to the evidence  
Fingerprints sell me out  
But our footprints washed away  
I'm guilty, but I'm safe for one more day  
Overdressed and underage  
Do you really need see an ID?  
This is embarrassing as hell  
But I can cover for it so well  
When we're six feet under the stars

Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars  
Six feet under the stars  
Six feet under the stars

The opening band song immediately made the fans go literally crazed.

The whole gang raised our hands up and the air and yelled out, "Remembering Sunday!"

Alex looked down at our row and winked at us. He took out a classic acoustic guitar and went up to the microphone.

"Okay, so, my duet partner Juliet Simms couldn't make it today. So the band and I decided to invite two girls up on stage to sing her part."

About a million girls screamed and soon, hands were being shot up in the air. I raised my arm and jumped up and down.

Alex looked around the whole auditorium and his eyes landed on our row. I grinned.

Alex said, "Kaye, those the brunette in the front row and the pixie close by."

Alice and I screamed and ran to the stage. We settled ourselves on the mic nearby and looked around.

The whole stadium was crowded; I was shaking in fear but also excited. I specifically looked at Edward to make my fears go away; it worked.

Alex grabbed his guitar and began to play the song.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past two in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs

Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me

Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut

Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads, oh he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be

I took a deep intake of breath and leaned into the microphone. I was going to sing the main lyrics while Alice sang the background.

I'm not coming back, (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak, (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt;

I looked at Edward and saw him smiling at me.

_  
Now the rain is just (you're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
So many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds  
Towering over your head_

Alex continued on with the song.

_  
Well I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home_

The song ended and a standing ovation was set in order.

"Give it up to our wonderful singers…" His hand motioned towards us.

"Bella and Alice," we both said with a giggle. We took a bow and left the stage.

Emmet greeted both of us with bear hugs and I went back to Edward.

"You were great," he complimented me.

"Thanks," I pecked his cheek again for the second time that night.

**SO, what do you guys think? I borrowed Gabe from twilighter sami ;D and sami, well, she's someone special to me (:**

**Review please !**


	4. A Red, Red Rose

**new chapter! Hell yeah! Thank god for Microsoft Word Auto Recover (x**

_stay awake  
get a grip and get out, your safe  
from the weight of the world just take  
a second to set things straight  
I'll be fine  
even though I'm not always right  
I can count on the sun to shine  
the dedication takes a lifetime  
but dreams only last for a night_

The concert ended with a bang. And it turned out Emmett's dad had bought two backstage passes. As the fans filed out of the auditorium, our whole group was still at our seats.

"So, who wants to go backstage?" Emmett raised the passes above his head.

I had wanted to go but I wasn't so sure about Edward, so Sami and Gabe ended getting the passes.

"We'll meet you guys in the nearby coffee place," I told them.

They both ran down the hall holding hands. Looks like a new couple, I thought to myself.

As soon as they were gone, I felt a pair of pale arms wrap around my waist. This feeling was extraordinary. I closed my eyes and leaned against him.

"You guys, hurry up!" I heard Rose scream from the top of the auditorium. We laughed and ran to the rest of the group.

The six of us walked to the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf at the corner of the road. Sitting down in one corner of the café, we settled ourselves together.

"That was fun," I grinned at everyone else.

They all laughed and responded with a series of "yeah" and "amen"

I checked my watch and saw that it was already eleven. My parents weren't home and Joey wouldn't come looking for me because I had told him where I would go.

_Should I write myself out of the history books,  
and mark a place in time for every chance you took,  
Don't get me wrong I know you've got your life in place -  
I've yet to take the hint,  
Some day  
I'm sure I'll get the picture,  
and stop waiting up..._

When it all comes down,  
to a sunrise on the east side,  
will you be there to carry home,  
the remains of my wasted youth,  
this wasted time on you  
has left me shaking in waiting,  
shaking in waiting for something more.

Tonight is alive with the promise of a street-fight,  
and there's money on the table,  
that says your cheap-shots won't be able,  
to break bones.  
I've yet to break a sweat  
I'll make your past regret its future.  
Here's to you.

When it all comes down,  
to a sunrise on the east side,  
will you be there to carry home,  
the remains of my wasted youth,  
this wasted time on you  
has left me shaking in waiting,  
for something more.

Make all of my decisions for me,  
I've never taken the fall for deceit,  
I'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing,  
The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like...

I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing,  
The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me pressing,  
for more than just a moment of truth between the lies told,  
to pull ourselves away from the lives we leave back home...  
I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing,  
the flavor of your lips is enough to keep me here...

When it all comes down,  
to that sunrise on the east side,  
will you be there to carry home,  
the remains of my wasted youth,  
this wasted time on you  
has left me shaking in waiting,  
for something more.

Edward kept his arms around my waist as the whole group loudly reminisced the fun night we just had. Suddenly, Sami and Gabe entered the coffee shop with very excited feet.

"Ahh! I got Alex Gaskarth's picture and autograph on my Nikes!" She jumped up and down.

I released myself from Edward's grip and ran up to keep my cousin calm. Gabe seemed a bit flushed probably from running but other than that he seemed normal. My cousin on the other hand…sounded like she was a on a roller coaster

We rode home in Emmett's Jeep Wrangler because Mrs. Cullen had a late call at work. Emmett dropped Rosalie, Jasper and Gabe off first at the Hale mansion. He kissed her goodnight while Gabe winked at Sami. Jasper, on the other hand, kissed Alice's cheek which had the whole car whistling.

Sami and I were dropped off next. Edward led me to the front door just like the gentleman he was. Before walking in the house, I gave him a soft hug which he willingly returned.

"Goodnight," he whispered, not breaking the embrace, "I love you."

I blushed. Did he just say that?

"I love you, too," I pecked his cheek. I buried my face in his chest until Emmett started honking the horn.

I flipped him off and he stopped.

Edward chuckled and kissed my hair. He walked away without ever taking his eyes off of me.

"Ahem," coughed a familiar voice next to me.

"Were you there the entire time," I asked, filled with shock.

"Yeah," replied Sami, "I saw and heard the whole thing. You seem to notice nothing when you're preoccupied," She laughed at me and walked in the house.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the smell of French toast and fruit.

Mom must be home, I thought to myself. Every single time my mom would come home from an international trip, she would cook a nice homemade breakfast consisting of French toast, a fruit salad, and lots of pancakes. After breakfast, she would then unpack all of the items she bought in her trip and she would give them to me. If she felt that she had been gone too long, she'd take me on a shopping trip at Rodeo Drive. I sighed, the crazy things my mom did to make me love her. I did love her of course; I treasured her and dad a lot.

I ran down the stairs to find my mom at the stove in her plane clothes, cooking and dancing to a seventies station.

"Morning, sweetie," my mom greeted with a smile as I sat down at the kitchen counter.

"How was the trip in Europe?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh, it was beautiful Bella. Well, not that it's never beautiful. Although, I did get you and Sami some new things which are up in my room; but later for that, lets eat. Will you wake your cousin up?"

"Sure," I ran up the stairs and walked in the bedroom next to mine without knocking.

Sami was still asleep.

I jumped up and down on her bed until her eyes began to flutter open.

"Huh? Bella, what are you doing?" she asked groggily.

"Waking you up, sleepy head," I laughed, "Good morning to you too; my mom sent me up here to wake you up- we're having breakfast."

She groaned, "Okay."

I giggled and dropped on her bed while she walked to her bathroom to rinse her mouth and brush her hair.

We walked downstairs, still speaking about the concert last night.

Walking in the dining room, we saw that the table was filled with a variety of my moms traditional "I'm home" breakfast feast.

She was seated at the head of the table. We joined her and began to eat.

"How was your day yesterday, girls?" my mom asked.

We looked at each other.

I replied, "Oh, we went to a concert."

"Really now?" her eyes widened, "Who'd you go with?"

Sami spoke up this time, "We went with Emmett, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Gabe."

Renee nodded and turned to her food.

"Was it fun?" She asked with a smile.

We laughed and ate our breakfast.

After eating, my mom led us up to her room and gave us what she had bought during her trip.

She had gotten me many dresses most of which were from Faubourg Saint-Honoré, a top store in Paris. I also got a few handbags and heels which I was thankful for- I probably needed them for the next school dance. My mom lastly got me another Parisian snow globe which I would add to my collection.

For Sami, my mom knew what kind of girl she was, so Sami was given pairs of jeans and a super cute stuffed Eiffel Tower. She laughed when she got it and we both thanked our mom.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning my room. Tomorrow would be the last day of school until Thanksgiving vacation. I know one day of school in a week is useless but actually, tomorrow was Re Day. Re Day was a pre-vacation day in our school which was a day spent before any vacation to remind students about their homework and projects over break.

The whole cycle of classes would be completed during the day with each class lasting only fifteen minutes.

I finished up cleaning my room and found Sami in hers, reading a book called Twilight. I smiled; my cousin was an avid reader and there should be a law not to disturb Sami when she's reading.

I walked back into my room, only to find a new text message.

_B,_

_Tomorrow is Re-Day and I was wondering if you'd want to go on a real date._

_Without anyone else; just the two of us (:_

_-Edward_

____

_That would be awesome,_

_But don't you have basketball practice?_

_-Bella_

____

_B,_

_I don't believe that you're less important than bouncing an orange sphere on concrete_

_I'll ditch practice and we can go for Jamba Juice._

_-Edward_

____

_Awh, I love you! Thanks. 3_

_And yeah, sure I'd go with you._

_-Bella_

____

_I love you too_

_-Edward_

I blushed.

"Knock, knock," Sami said with a smile as she entered my bedroom.

"Hey," I motioned for her to sit next to me. She walked over to where I was and read my open text message.

"So, when are you telling Aunt Renee and Uncle Char that you've got a boyfriend? _A very, very_ gorgeous boyfriend," she laughed.

I pursed my lips and blushed. Would I even tell my parents?

"When the time is right?" I turned crimson red.

She laughed and sat cross-legged on my bed. Pulling out my iPod Touch, she put on the earphones and went through the songs.

"Awesome! You've got every band I know in here," she bounced.

I grinned. "You know, I have an extra iTunes gift card in my closet…"

Without a word, she jumped up, ran to my closet and came back out with a smile and a green $50 card in her hand.

Oh the loneliness without my awesome cousin.

* * *

My iHome went off at exactly 6 in the morning. I turned over to turn it off.

"Morning, Bells," Sami looked down at me.

I threw a pillow at her which she quickly caught. She hugged it and threw it back at me.

"Ugh," I rose from my bed. Sami began to crack up.

"Wow Bella, nice hair."

I laughed and responded, "You know, I'm not the only one with bad hair in the morning."

I locked my eyes on her.

"Hey! Not my fault!" she giggled.

"Girls, breakfast is ready! Get down here!" My mom called from down the stairs.

I rinsed my mouth, brushed my hair and then Sami and I headed down the steps.

"Mom," I raised my eyebrows, "Are we having Chinese food for breakfast?"

My mom laughed then nodded, "Yes, sweetheart. I ordered your favorites."

Sami and I smiled and ate our breakfast quickly.

As I was headed up the stairs to change into my uniform, I heard my mom ask Sami a question in the kitchen.

"So, Sami dear, where are you headed for the day? Surely, you can't stay in the house for the whole day," my mom asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd drop me off at the nearest Barnes and Noble. The friend of Rosalie's sibling was asking if I needed help looking around for a book I wanted," she replied casually.

I smiled, stopping at the foot of the staircase. Gabe, I guessed.

I got dressed for school but decided to wear my green Chucks instead of the Nikes. Just for a little variety.

I walked down the stairs and got in the car. Sami went in with me wearing her usual outfit; another All Time Low tee, jeans, and a sweet pair of Nikes.

My mom dropped me off at school first.

"What time should I pick you up, dear?" she asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would pick me up at Alice's. We were gonna hang out at her place later."

She nodded and waved goodbye. Once she drove away, I felt Edward's arms around my waist.

"Hey, gorgeous," he whispered in my ear.

"Edward," I said through clenched teeth, "people are staring."

He chuckled and let go of me. I turned around and started walking.

"Are you mad?" he asked, following me.

I stopped. He thought I was angry at him?

"No, of course not, Edward; I'm just a bit embarrassed, that's all," I said turning crimson red.

He hugged me right there, in the middle of the hallway.

This hug was soft and full of love. I could feel it.

The warning bell rang and we pulled away. We didn't need to get our books just a notebook, which I already had in my hands.

"I think we should get to class," he chuckled. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

Suddenly, I heard a whistle come from the side.

"Looks like Eddie scored! Bella, did he tell you how before you guys dated, he would drone in class dreaming about you. He would even make these really disturbing kis-"

Emmett was silenced when Edward suddenly placed his hand over Emmett's fatass mouth. Edward grinned at me, "I think you should get to class. I'll see you after class."

I laughed and went up to him. He still had his hand over Emmett's mouth when he kissed my forehead.

Class went by like a breeze. My whole Re-Day was spent with Edward walking me to every class. I'd kiss his cheek every now and then but I was too scared to kiss his perfect lips. What if I sucked at it?

During lunch, Edward had a mandatory meeting to go to so I ate with Alice, Emmett and Rosalie for lunch.

"Bella, did I tell you what happened last night?"

"What, Alice?"

"Mike Newton totally asked Jessica Stanley out! I mean, it's so sudden but O.M.G.!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. Typical Alice

"Speaking of boys, Alice, I saw the kiss Jasper gave you the night of the concert."

Rosalie jumped when she heard this.

"Speaking of Jasper, he couldn't stop talking about you yesterday, Alice. I mean, that was the first time he ever spontaneously spoke. Alice this, Alice that…"

"Really?" Alice's eyes widened.

Rosalie nodded and turned to Emmett. I saw her brush her hand over his hip.

He jumped and grinned.

"We'll be right back," Emmett stood up and walked away practically dragged Rosalie to some secluded place.

"Holy crap," Alice and I said in unison.

"Do those two really go at it like animals everyday?" I asked.

"Trust me, every time his family comes over to our place, he brings Rose over. My dear cousin is such a horndog, we once found them in the attic without any clothes. It's rather disturbing to see your cousin naked with his girlfriend, but that was the first of five times Edward and I caught them. Oh, there was this one time on the coffee table-"

"Alice!" I raised my hand to stop her, "That's enough info."

"What's enough info?" Edward asked as he took his rightful seat next to me.

"I was just telling Bella about the times we found Emmett and Rose in the strangest of places without any clothes on," she laughed.

He chuckled, "There goes by a very disturbing image. Or should I say images?"

I shook my head and laughed.

Five minutes later, Emmett and Rosalie came back with their absolutely tangled. Talk about sex hair.

"So, what did we miss?" Emmett asked as he and Rose sat down at our table.

Alice, Edward, and I cracked up.

Emmett's face was covered with a grin, "You guys heard us in the janitor's closet?"

"Ugggghhhhh! Emmett!" We all said as we smacked his head.

"Ow!" He rubbed his aching temple, "I kinda assumed that you heard us since we were really loud when we both ca-"

I covered my ears while Rosalie stepped on his foot.

"Shit! What was that for?" He looked at Rose.

She rolled her eyes, "For giving out too much information. Now, Edward and Alice could walk in any time."

"Well, we can just use the corner in the senior lounge," he winked.

I shivered as I stood up to throw my lunch away in the garbage.

When I went back to the table, I found Emmett and Rose gone.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"To the senior lounge," Alice replied nonchalantly.

"Great," I said with a great deal of sarcasm.

For the rest of the lunch period, Edward and I stayed in the library huddled together reading a collection of poems.

_A Red, Red Rose  
_

_Oh my luve is like a red, red rose,_

_That's newly sprung in June:_

_Oh my luve is like the melodie,_

_That's sweetly play'd in tune._

_As fair art thou, my bonie lass,_

_So deep in luve am I;_

_And I will luve thee still, my dear,_

_Till a' the seas gang dry._

_Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,_

_And the rocks melt wi' the sun;_

_And I will luve thee still, my dear,_

_While the sands o' life shall run._

_And fare thee weel, my only luve!_

_And fare thee weel a while!_

_And I will come again, my luve,_

_Tho' it were ten thousand mile!_

_Robert Burns_

"I like that poem," I told him.

"I like it too. It means a lot doesn't it?" He said as he kissed my hair.

"Mhmm," I leaned against his chest and intertwined my fingers with his, "I love it, just as I love you."

**Aw, isn't that cute? All fluff- for now. The drama will start after a couple more chapters . **


	5. So Quiet plus Thanksgiving

**(: CHAPTER FIVE .**

**Oh and before reading this chapter, I suggest you listen to "So Quiet" by AJ Rafael. It's one of the songs in this chapter.**

**And… just to make this cleared up, Emmett and Rose are seniors so they should be about 18.**

**p.s. I won't be updating "The Notebook" in a while because I'm waiting for "Your Call" to catch up. As soon as this story reaches Chapter seven, I'll update Chapter 8 for both this story and "The Notebook". Confusing, no? Sorry if you get confused. Just understand I won't update "The Notebook" in a bit.**

**And here we go…**

Finally, the school day was over. Thanksgiving vacation! The students practically sprinted from their classrooms and went straight to the grounds or the exits.

Edward and I headed for the green fields in the middle of the school. We took our place underneath a shady tree.

"So, how are we going to get to Jamba Juice exactly?" I eyed him.

"I was thinking we wait for Alice to finish the fashion club meeting then we have my mom bring all three of us to the Americana," he said as I sat on his lap.

"But I thought it would just be the two of us," I said with pleading eyes.

"It will be just us; Alice has a date with Jasper. He's been there with Gabe since this morning."

I giggled. So Sami did have a little time with Gabe.

"What's funny?" he asked, placing his hand on mine.

"Sami's been there since this morning too," I placed my head in his chest.

"Well, looks like a lover's lane then," he chuckled.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love it when you do that," he said with a crooked grin.

I immediately began to blush.

"Hey love birds!" Alice said jogging towards us. She was already out of her uniform.

"Hi Alice," we replied simultaneously.

"Ready to go?" she chirped.

"Yeah," I jumped out of Edward's lap. He stood up after me and took a hold of my hand.

Alice rolled her eyes and walked towards the front curb of the school; Mrs. Cullen was already there.

In the duration of the ride, the CD playing in the car began playing on of my favorite songs for all time.

_So I know this little lady  
She makes my head go crazy  
And she is my everything  
I love when we're together  
She's also my forever  
She's the only one for me  
Yeah she's the only one for me_

Edward was seated next to me and began to sing along with the song. It was so cute. I swear, if I could, I'd give him a record deal.

__

She rocks my socks now  
Makes my heart stop now  
Maybe she's too good for me  
Now you'll dizzy when you see her  
A girl would kill to be her  
Once you see, you'll see what I mean  
Oh Once you see, you'll see what I mean

_  
At first it seems so quiet baby  
And now we'll tell the whole world how we feel  
I know that your the only one for me baby  
And for you I'll do everything  
For you I'll do everything_

When he sang the word "you" he would look at me with sweet eyes.

_  
And I've know her for a few years  
And she has always been here  
Never knew that she would be mine  
Now we call each other baby  
And say I love you daily  
My heart is hers so there's no more time  
Oh My heart is hers so there's no more time_

Alice and Esme began to sing along with them too. Did their whole family have beautiful voices?

_  
At first it seems so quiet baby  
And now we'll tell the whole world how we feel  
And know that your the only one for me baby  
And for you I'll do everything  
For you I'll do everything_

I decided to sing along with them. The whole car sounded like a chorus. Every now and then, I'd laugh because I was just too happy.

_  
I'll always be the one for you baby  
There's nothing in the world that can tear us down  
I know your the only one for me baby  
I'll tell anyone who's around_

_  
Maybe baby, baby sleep so sound tonight  
_

The song ended as Mrs. Cullen dropped us off near Jamba Juice. She waved us bye and left.

"Jasper!" The tiny pixie ran towards him and jumped him with full force. He caught her and spun her around. He kissed her cheek and put her down.

Behind him were Sami and Gabe who were holding hands. I winked at them as Edward and I walked into the Jamba Juice.

We both ordered our drinks and sat by the window. Once we got our drinks, we walked outside and strolled around the outdoor mall.

Holding hands, we reached the giant fountain. There were empty lounge chairs by it so we sat there.

We sat there for maybe an hour just talking and laughing.

It was about five when I got a text message.

_Are you still with Edward?_

_-Alice_

________

_Yeah. Where are you?_

_-Bella_

________

_I'm with Jasper at Pinkberry while Sami and Gabe are still at Barnes. Do you wanna meet up at the Coffee Bean? _

_-Alice_

________

_Sure. Give us fifteen minutes?_

_-Bella_

________

_Kaye. See ya (:_

_-Alice_

Edward saw my text message and sighed.

"I only have fifteen more minutes alone with you," he complained.

I leaned into him, "Mmm, but I think its enough."

He frowned and kissed my head.

"Are you going home with me and Alice after this?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. It's already past five," I looked at him.

We both stood up and prepared to walk to the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf.

Meeting Sami, Gabe, Alice, and Jasper there, Edward and I said our goodbyes with a hug.

He lifted my face once we were outside the coffee shop and looked me in the eyes.

Putting his fingers through his messy bronze hair, he blushed.

Whoa. Edward Cullen blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked innocently.

"Because I was thinking about this…" he trailed off and bent down to my face. He stopped just centimeters before me and silently asked.

I nodded.

He pressed his lips to mine. Electric jolts went through me when our lips met. Suddenly, it came to me- I had no idea how to do this. I reacted on instinct and wrapped my arms around his neck. He continued to kiss me until we pulled apart to breath.

"Wow," I smiled at him. With a quick peck on the lips, I whispered my goodbye and walked to the other side of the mall where my mom would pick me and Sami up.

Sami and I ran to the Escalade which Joey was driving. My mom was seated at the front seat.

"How was your day, girls?" My mom asked.

"Great," we grinned. I had Edward while she had Gabe. Yup, today was definitely great.

"You both know that we're having the annual Swan-Cullen-McCarty-Hale Thanksgiving Dinner on Thursday night, right?"

We both nodded. The annual Swan-Cullen-McCarty-Hale Thanksgiving Dinner was an event in which all of our families would alternate hosting a dinner on the third Thursday of November each year. It was a tradition that began when I was in elementary school. Our families seemed to know each other very well.

My mom worked with Helen Hale as a designer while my father and Carlisle had been friends since their college days. Esme Cullen and Joseph McCarty were siblings while my father worked with both Mr. McCarty and Carl Hale at the LAPD. Meanwhile, Esme and Helen are best friends. It was a confusing circle of friends, true. But it brought all of us together. **(A/N Suggestion: Chart the whole thing, like connecting the names. LOL, I did it because I couldn't understand it at first but the chart helped xD)**

"Well, this year," Renee continued, "We Swans are hosting the event. I know Jasper's friend, Gabe, is joining us this year, so that makes the total count to sixteen."

"Sixteen?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, sweetheart; The Cullens: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice; The Hales: Carl, Helen, Jasper, Rosalie plus Gabe; The McCartys: Joseph, Anne, and Emmett; and finally us Swans : Me, your father, you, and Sami."

Talk about a party.

"Since I want this year's dinner to be perfect, preparations are going to begin tomorrow night," my mom stated.

Sami and I looked at each other, "Tomorrow?"

"Of course; this is an important holiday dinner and it won't be short of perfection," my mom held her chin high. Renee was always a perfectionist; sometimes I'd wonder if it was healthy for her.

"Where are the preparations going to be," I asked my mom.

"Just on the first floor girls," she smiled, "So, you guys can stay upstairs without the disturbances of the cooking, flower arrangements, and other things."

The Escalade parked in its respectful space in the garage. I noticed that my father's C-class was in the driveway.

"Dad's home," I grinned.

"Well, I didn't think Uncle Charlie would be home until late tonight," Sami said.

"Sami, dear, how many times do we have to tell you? You can call Charlie and I your parents and Bells your sister. You are our adoptive child," Renee told her.

Sami smiled. Yes, we were her family. She always came here for holidays and stayed during the summer vacation. My parents had decided to adopt her since her parents died because in truth, we were the only family she had left.

"Welcome home, dad," I hugged Charlie as I saw him at the front porch.

"Hey Bells, Sami," he nodded at her.

"Charlie, lets go!" My mom called from the Escalade.

"Where you guys headed?" Sami asked before I did.

"Renee and I are going to meet the party planner," Charlie sighed.

The Escalade's horn sounded.

"Party planner?"

"You know your mother," Charlie gave me a quick hug and jogged to the Escalade. He and Renee waved goodbye as Joey drove the car away.

"And…we have the house to ourselves. Again," my shoulders dropped

"Well, at least they don't hover," Sami commented.

"True," I agreed.

We played Guitar Hero World Tour in my bedroom for the next two hours.

As the ending riff to Bon Jovi's "Living on a Prayer" finished, I won the Head to Head Face off with over twice as many points as she did.

"That's not fair!" She exclaimed, "You got most of the notes!"

"Hey! Life is never fair," I stuck my tongue at her.

She bent down the on the plush sofa and threw a pillow at me.

"Pillow fight!" I declared as I ran to grab a big pillow from my bed. We kept hitting each other with the pillows and laughing until we both grew tired.

We lay down on my bed, exhausted from the pillow fight.

"We're home!" I heard Charlie declare as he and Renee entered the front door.

Sami and I ran down the stairs to find Charlie holding a bag of food bag from El Pollo Loco.

"Chicken?" I smirked.

Charlie nodded and handed us the bag.

"Are you guys gonna join us?" I asked.

"Nah, we already ate. Besides, your mom and I have erh, things to do in our bedroom. Just do whatever you want after eating kids. No need to disturb us."

My eyes widened, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep after what he just said."

"Well that makes two of us," Sami said.

* * *

The preparations for the dinner were crazy. It was Thursday morning when there were hustles and bustles downstairs. The whole first floor was decorated lavishly with fall flowers and several new kinds of lighting. There were fall leaves on the staircase railing and the chandelier was decorated with multiple colored items of yellow, red and orange.

A new dining table had been placed in the large dining room. It was expensive oak imported from England and was large enough to seat all sixteen people going to tonight's dinner. Expensive rare flowers and gold ornamented table cloths and a glass top accentuated the large table.

In the kitchen, several cooks were preparing a huge traditional Thanksgiving meal. From my room, I could smell the variation of pies, roasted turkey, and special mashed potatoes.

I hadn't seen Edward since Monday but that didn't mean I lost all communication with him. Every waking minute, we would text, IM, or be on myspace. Sometimes, he would call, too. Sami was also busy in her room, either reading or talking to someone. I suspected that someone would be Gabe.

It was almost five when my mom knocked on my door telling me to get changed.

"Kaye, mom," I responded.

I walked into my closet and got out a dress which my mom had given me. The Chanel braided plain tweed mini dress was paired with a black belt which had rhinestones on it. I put on a pair of black pumps- death shoes. Finishing my outfit, I let my hair hang lose in curls and decided to add a bit of make-up so my mom wouldn't complain. When I decided I looked decent enough, I added a black beaded necklace and looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad for the daughter of a fashion designer.

"You ready?" Sami asked as she entered my room. She was wearing a Juicy fruit-print silk dress. Of course, it wasn't the color pink. It was the color green.

"Why are you wearing green? I thought you like blue best," I asked her curiously.

"This dress is sooooo soft!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on the dress.

I laughed.

"Ugh, you're wearing pumps?" she complained, "I can't even wear anything that goes an inch above the ground." She pointed to her black flats.

"My mom would murder me if I didn't wear these pumps. They were kind of expensive," I told her.

"Kind of? I have a feeling those cost more than five hundred dollars!"

"Yeah, probably," I said, "Which is why I don't want these shoes just to rot away in my closet."

She shook her head in disapproval.

"Girls, get down here," Renee called from the foyer.

"Coming!" We responded in unison.

"You girls look beautiful!" Charlie said as he saw us go down the stairs.

I blushed in reaction and almost tripped down the stairs until I regained my balance. I told you, DEATH SHOES!

"When is everyone getting here?" I asked my dad.

"In about half an hour," Charlie replied, looking at his watch.

Renee went to check on the food preparations in the kitchen while Charlie, Sami and I remained in the living room watching the local news.

I heard a car park in the circular driveway. Running to the window, I saw Joseph McCarty's Audi Q5.

"Mom, the McCarty's are here!" I called her.

The doorbell rang while I answered. Like yearly, everyone was dressed in formal wear so Mr. McCarty and Emmett were wearing a tux while Anne McCarty sported one of my mom's dresses.

My mom greeted them with a homey smile and a kiss.

"Anne! You're wearing one of my pieces!" my mom grinned.

"Well, I couldn't resist this one. This is one of my favorites," she straightened herself from the outdoor breeze.

The three McCarty's walked in.

"Smells like food in here!" A booming voice bellowed, "Mrs. Swan, you sure can cook!"

"Emmett! Behave yourself," Mrs. McCarty said through clenched teeth.

"Hi, Em," Sami and I greeted him. He pulled us in for a giant bear hug.

"Can't….breathe…." I panted.

"Oh, sorry," he smirked.

He let us back on the ground and went to give Charlie a bear hug.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. McCarty," we both greeted the couple.

They smiled back and continued on in their conversation with Renee.

The doorbell rang again and to Sami's delight, the Hales and Gabe had arrived.

Carl and Helen Hale walked in with Jasper, Rosalie, and Gabe in tow. I had to admit, Gabe caused the room to steam up. Maybe when Edward arrived it would start burning.

We all greeted each other and the younger generation stayed in the living room while the adults conversed by the foyer and sitting room.

Emmett and Rosalie were on the loveseat making out furiously while Sami and Gabe quietly sat at the foot of the staircase holding hands. Jasper and I were lonely so we played a game of scrabble.

As soon as I heard the sound of another car, I ran to open the door. The Cullens were just getting out of their Lexus. Once Edward saw me, he ran out of the car and came to greet me with a hug.

"You look so beautiful tonight," he whispered in my ear.

"Son, you better get inside or you two lovers will be locked out here," Carlisle patted Edward on the back.

I looked up at Edward. But he just responded with a shrug.

We walked in the house to find the adults all still making small talk.

In the living room, Gabe and Sami had replaced Emmett and Rosalie's place on the loveseat.

"Where did they go?" I asked Sami.

"Your bedroom," Gabe said with a grin.

"Ahhh, crap," I ran up the stairs and went to my bedroom with Edward in tow.

As soon as I got near the door I could hear a series of profanities, moans, and grunts.

"Shit, ew!" I covered my ears.

"Those two fuck like animals, I don't think it's healthy to stay up here," his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Let's go back downstairs."

Once we arrived downstairs, Sami and Gabe were playing Dance Dance Revolution. Jasper and Alice were cheering noisily behind them.

I inhaled the scent of Thanksgiving food, autumn flowers, and burning candles.

"Mmm," Edward said resting his chin on my shoulder, "That smells nice."

"I know," I smiled, "The food especially."

He chuckled, "Not the food, silly. I meant you."

I blushed deeply. He placed his hand on my cheek, "You're warm too."

He kissed my cheek and went up to battle Gabe on the dance game.

Sitting with Sami, we both watched as the boys battled to a bouncy pop song. I laughed when Edward won against Gabe.

At exactly seven, the parents called to us for dinner. Emmett and Rose weren't down yet so Alice went upstairs to call them.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FUCKING EACH OTHERS BRAINS OUT AND GO DOWN FOR DINNER?!" The pixie screeched.

Damn, no one ever knew that such a small girl would have such a big voice.

The whole living room erupted in laughter. Soon enough, Emmett and Rosalie came down the stairs with Alice in the lead.

We all walked together to the large dining room. Charlie had sat at one edge of the table, while Joseph McCarty sat at the other. There were blank seats in random places so we sat in pairs. Edward and I sat next to each other, in between our parents. Once we were seated at our respective seats, the food was served.

The appetizer was served first; several types of Baguettes, artichoke and cheese stuffed mushrooms, manchego quince skewers, and individual bowls of sweet potato soup with blue corn tortillas. I ate happily with Edward at my side. Across from us, Emmett practically inhaled his soup and munched on the first course of the meal.

The pear and blue cheese salads were served next which was to my dismay. I never really like vegetables. My boyfriend, like the gentleman he was, volunteered to finish mine before our parents could notice.

The main course was finally served with two turkeys on each side of the table. There were three kinds of stuffing and two different mashed potato recipes. The sweet potatoes smelled and tasted heavenly. More and more food arrived; sweet and spicy Brussels sprouts, smashed potato cheddar cakes, roasted chestnut sausage dressing, tangy almond garlic string beans, cranberry-pear relish, and second day fried stuffing bites with cranberry sauce pesto.

I had to admit, I ate more than necessary at this meal but it just tasted so wonderful.

When dessert finally came, the whole table was stuffed. However, that didn't stop anyone from eating more. The whole dessert menu consisted of multiple pies and sweets; the classic apple and pecan pie, pumpkin bars topped with whipped cream, gingerbread trifle, bourbon nut cake, pumpkin mousse parfait, and finally warm chocolate praline tart with caramel, chocolate sauce, and vanilla ice cream.

Once the whole table was cleared up, we were all served a glass of wine.

"It's okay for the kids to have a glass, it's a special holiday anyways," my mother stated. The other parents agreed too.

I noticed that my mom didn't have any wine, but a glass of water. Confused, I asked her.

My mom smiled and held my father's hand. What was going on?

Both my parents stood up which had the whole table looking at them.

"Everyone, on behalf of my family," my mom smiled sweetly, "I'd like to thank you for coming here tonight. But before we have to say our goodbyes, Charlie and I would like to make an announcement."

My mother held tight to my father's hand.

"Bella," she nodded at me, "Sami," she nodded at my cousin, "You're gonna be big sisters!"

The whole table erupted in a series of cheers and applause.

I felt the tears form in my eyes. I was going to be an older sister!

Standing up from my seat, I went to give my mom a hug.

"How far along are you, mom?" I asked with tears of joy streaming down my face. Sami joined our little embrace.

"About two months, girls," she laughed, "Can you believe it?"

I kissed my moms cheek and went back to my seat at the table. Edward held my hand under the table and wiped a few tears from under my eyes.

After dinner, which ended at nine, Edward and I had walked around the backyard for a bit.

We sat on a bench on the side of the flowery garden. He kept me in his embrace.

I looked at him and pecked his lips. When I withdrew, he kissed me this time.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you, too," he replied with a kiss.

* * *

At ten, everyone left which abandoned the Swan family once again. My mom had gone to bed early and the ones who did the preparation cleaned up.

By twelve, Sami and I had gone to bed. That night I had a strange dream,

_I was sitting on top a grassy hill all alone._

_A figure was running towards me._

"_Edward?" I was completely confused._

_Once I could see him close enough, I noticed that it was Edward. But in an older version; he was much, much taller and he had a more toned body. He looked to be in his twenties._

"_Bella, I've waited so long for you," he said in between his panting breaths._

"_Edward, what are you talking about?"_

"_Love, you've been gone for so long. It's been years," he placed his palm on my cheek._

"_I never left you. What?" I put my hand over his._

"_Yes you did. You left me. I was all alone here; I dated many girls. Alice even called me the player of the school. But they were nothing compared to you, my Bella."_

"_How- how long was I gone?"_

"_Ten years, love," he looked at me with regretful eyes._

"_Why? I would never leave you Edward," the tears began to form._

"_But you did. You left me here and never called or tried to contact me in any way," his voice was now full of anger._

"_No, you're lying," I stared him off._

"_But I'm not. I loved you even after you left. And I still love you now. But…" he trailed off._

"_But?"_

"_You're married now. Carlisle told me. That person you call your husband, James," he began to walk backwards, away from me._

_I began to sob, "No! Edward don't leave me here! I'm not married to James! I love you!"_

_I felt arms wrap around me._

"_Edward?"_

"_No, sweetheart, it's James," he turned me around to face him. I met his figure. It was James- an older version. He had a slight subtle but looked even creepier than before._

_His lips pressed to mine…_

"Bella! Bells, wake up!" I heard my mom try to wake me.

"Ugh," I rolled over, "Mom, what?"

"Sweetheart, you have to wake up. We need to get to the hospital."

I rose from my bed and looked at my iHome; it was only three in the morning.

"Mom, what happened? Is everything alright?" I began to panic. Did something happen to Edward? Alice? Emmett? Any of my friends?

"No, nothing is okay sweetie. Carlisle called me urgently and asked us to get over to Cedars-Sinai as soon as possible," she told me.

"Did anyone get hurt, mom?"

"Honey, there's more than one person we love hurting right now," she said coldly.

**Oh damn! Who were the ones that got hurt? Take a guess by reviewing down below(:**

**Plus, dress links on my profile ;D**

**And...did you drool during the Thanksgiving dinner description? Because, I certainly did. Hehe, I got the different foods from the Food Network website; just thought I should let you know :]**


	6. You're my true love

**Mmmm, I really want to tell you guys RIGHT NOW who got hurt. Did Edward get hurt?**

**ANSWER: _____ read below .**

**LOL, I don't wanna spoil it ;D**

**& thanks for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers – I'd paste your names here but it would end up as a list and then I wouldn't be able to continue with the story…and look, I'm blabbering xD**

**The awaited moment…**

**RosaliePOV**

"Babe, are you sure you can't go?" I asked Emmett one more time.

"I can't," he replied, "Sorry, I'm tired."

I heard the sound of gunshots in the background.

He was playing Gears of War!

"Em! I can hear Gears of War in the background!"

"Erh," he tried to make up something on the spot, "Have I ever told you, you're pretty?"

I rolled my eyes, "Half the school has, Emmett. Besides, if I'm so pretty then you can go with me to Jessica Stanley's Thanksgiving party tonight."

"But it's already close to eleven!" He complained.

I lost all hope then, "Fine, Em. I'll just tag along Jasper and Gabe. Guess we can't make out on the Stanley's kitchen counter this year."

"Whoa! Who said make out on the kitchen counter? I was hoping to get some clothes off," he said excitedly.

"So you're going to the party?" my eyes lit up.

"Nah, I'm tired and my parents turned on surveillance in the condo. Can you believe it? They don't trust me- I feel like a five year old," he was probably pouting the cutest pout right now.

I laughed, "They don't trust you because last time you snuck out, you took your dad's Lamborghini and wrecked it."

"It was an accident!" He exclaimed.

"Bye, boo bear," I tried to hang up.

"Night, babe," he hung up.

I put my Blackberry Storm down on my bedside table to get changed for the party.

Since Emmett wasn't going, I just decided to wear a pair of skinny Sevens and this blue blouse. There was not use looking hot if you couldn't seduce your boyfriend. Instead, you would accidentally seduce a bunch of random drunk bastards.

"Gabe, Jasper, are you two ready?" I knocked through Jasper's bedroom door.

"Yeah," Gabe opened up the door wearing ripped jeans and an AE shirt. Jasper was in the back putting on his Vans.

"Let's go," I said as I put my arms over my chest, "I just want to get this party over with."

"Why do we go if you don't want to?" Gabe asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Forgive me for being a bitch. But we're going to this party so I can show up and people will see me. Then on Monday, I'll be in on the talk of the party without the memory of passing out drunk in front of everyone. In other words, for my social reputation, we are heading to this party."

Gabe made a face at me which I returned without hesitation. Of course, I used my middle finger.

"Let's go," Jasper said as he went past me and Gabe. We said bye to my parents who wanted us back by 1 am.

I grabbed my purse and led them to my red BMW M3.

Once we got to the party, the parking was full so I had to park a few houses away. We walked to the mansion which was blaring with loud noise and the sounds of drunken teenagers.

"Hey Rose!" The fake blond greeted me once I got through the door. Such a shame, she was a brunette and she grossly dyed her hair a sick blond. I mean, I was blond but looked good as one, plus I had a 4.0 GPA. But Jessica Stanley blond was like popcorn with chocolate on it. It looked disgusting.

"Hi Jess, how's the party," I asked with a fake smile.

"Cool," she looked past Jasper and Gabe, "Where's Emmett?"

"Oh, he's sick with the flu," I lied smoothly.

"That's a shame. It wouldn't be a party without the two of you dry humping on the dance floor," she smirked.

"I think it's better than seducing half the male population at Avery Academy then getting pregnant three times, which all ended in abortions. What type of sick whore are you?" I shot back.

Jessica rolled her eyes and walked away.

I walked around the party, greeting people along the way. Fifteen more minutes then we could head home.

When I went back to look for Gabe and Jasper, I guessed they were still at the foyer; I was wrong.

The two were actually playing some sort of violent video game in the game room. I rolled my eyes- boys.

Since I was ready to go home, I told them I'd go to my car first and they could follow suit after finishing the game.

"Yeah, sure," they both shooed me away.

I was walking to my car when I began to regret parking so far away. It was when the street lights went out that I completely got pissed off. I wasn't scared. No, I was just frustrated at myself for parking so far and walking that much in three-inch stilettos.

"Rose," a creepy voice sounded next to me.

The voice had come from a tall figure close by.

"Royce?" I was completely confused.

I could see him sway from side to side. He was completely drunk.

"Rosie, babe. You…you…look ho-hot toni…night," he was obviously on the brink of insanity.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and tried to kiss me.

I slapped his face.

"You bitch!" he pushed me down on the concrete floor. I could hear the sound of laughter in the background- his friends must be there too. They sounded drunk like him.

The impact had made my vision quite blurry.

"Hey Royce isn't that the cheerleader we were eyeing early this week?" One voice asked.

"Hell yeah. That's one hot whore," another voice commented.

I wanted to stand up and kick them in the balls but I suddenly felt a weight hover over me.

It was Royce.

"Royce! Get off of me!" I tried to push him off but he was too heavy and I was incapacitated.

Suddenly it became colder than before. Wait, what? Did my shirt just come off?

I tried to fight him but I couldn't move. His friends were pinning me to the ground while Royce…he…oh my god!

Emmett where are you?

**GabePOV**

"Jazz, hey, we needa go," I called to my best friend after finishing the last level.

"Oh yeah," he stood up and grabbed a can of Coke, "I think Rose is tired of waiting for thirty minutes."

I chuckled, "I mean, no offense, but you're sis is one heck of a person."

Jasper exhaled, "Hey! You haven't lived with her for thirteen years have you? That's why I went to a boarding school in New York- to get away from the evil sis!"

We laughed at our jokes and headed outside to the main door. As we were about to open the door, James and his bastard crew came in.

He shoved Jasper and I against the wall.

"Hey, where are you two pretty bitches headed?" He asked with a smirk.

Jasper clenched his teeth, "Let us go, James."

His friends whistled. I was starting to really get pissed.

"No, just wait for a bit. Royce is dealing with your whore of a sister right now," he smiled at Jas.

"Fuck! What are you doing to my sister?" I could see him try to escape but now, two others were holding us against the wall.

"Giving her what she deserves, Jas. It's only right that she shares her hot body with some of us."

"You sick bastard!" I was able to knock down one of the guys holding me and punched James in the gut.

"Ahhh, FUCK!" He yelled out as he spit blood.

Jasper was able to escape from their clutches too. We both jumped James' gang of four. All of them were drunk so they didn't have any right kind of equilibrium. I was able to knock down one of James' friends with a blow to the crotch but the next guy was hard; he looked like he was on the football team

"That's enough," a voice said behind us.

Our arms were then placed behind our backs and we were pushed on our knees.

I felt a metal cylinder placed beside my head. What the fuck? Is that a gun?

"Okay ladies. Shows over; I dealt with the bitch so we can kill these two," one guy said. I think his name was Royce.

I was partially scared but mostly pissed off. How could they do this? We never provoked them.

Jasper, quick with his hands, was able to grab the gun and point it at one of the jerks.

"Oh come on Hale, you know you don't have the guts to shoot," James remarked.

I could tell Jasper was really mad; his face was all red and his knuckles looked like they were about to rip his skin.

The person holding me began to loosen his grip, so I kicked him in a blind spot and ran next to Jasper who was still holding the gun.

"He said shows over!" James yelled out as he pulled out another gun and pointed it at us.

We were at a loss of words as Jasper and I both fell to the ground. I felt something hot in my head; it wasn't painful…yet. Thirty seconds later, I could feel the burning sensation where the bullet had hit me. My vision began to get blurry as I heard the screams of people and the sound of panicked feet run away…

EmmettPOV

The ability to sneak past a high security system is a true accomplishment, I thought to myself.

I got in my Jeep Wrangler at about twelve forty to go visit Rose. Maybe I could still get some countertop action!

Once I arrived, I saw her red BMW still parked a few houses away. I parked next in front of it and got out of my Jeep.

Pressing the alarm key, my car locked. When I turned to walk to the Stanley's place that was when I saw her bleeding naked body on the sidewalk.

"Fuck!" I ran to be next to my girl. Her eyes were closed and her jeans and blouse had been thrown five feet away. I could see she was bleeding in several places. And it was most likely she had been stabbed.

I took out my HTC Touch Pro and dialed 911. This was one heck of an emergency.

**BellaPOV**

"Edward! You're okay!" I jumped in his arms once I saw him in the waiting room. Involuntarily, I began to sob. I felt his hand run up and down my back.

He whispered, "Ssshhh, its okay, Bella."

"If," I said in between in my sobs, "You're alright, but who got hurt."

"Rose, Jasper and Gabe; they all got hurt- bad," he placed his lips on my shoulder.

We stood there in our embrace, not caring about what our parents saw.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale?" the nurse questioned.

Carl and Helen stood up.

"I'm sorry to say this but they're both in critical condition. Ms. Hale is profusely bleeding both externally and internally and is also suffering from shock while Mr. Hale took a shot to the chest; his heart was almost hit. Fortunately, the bullet missed by a millimeter."

I heard Helen sobs as she turned to her husband for comfort.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael?" the nurse continued.

"They're not yet here; they got on a plane as soon as they could but they took a plane from Chicago so it may be a few more hours," Carlisle told her as he entered the waiting room.

"Dr. Cullen, I didn't see you there," the nurse blushed.

"Its okay, Ms. Sanders, I'll take it from here," he motioned to her.

She went back into the hallway as Carlisle sat with us.

"How is he?" Sami asked through swollen eyes. She had been crying too.

"He's also in a critical condition, Ms. Swan. He took a shot to the head which broke through his skull. Though he was lucky enough that it didn't penetrate his brain," Carlisle broke the news to us sadly.

I sat with Edward on of the soft couches softly crying. He caressed my hair while I cried my eyes out.

My parents had gone with the other adults to talk to a few police officers about the incident.

When the doors in the waiting room suddenly opened, I saw Emmett's giant burly body walk in and land on a whole couch. He looked like he needed sleep and his eyes were red.

"Em, what happened?" Edward asked as he held me in his arms.

Emmett placed his face in his hands and told us his story.

"I was going to the Jessica's midnight party when I saw Rose sprawled on the floor without any clothes on," he told us.

I hid my face in Edward's shoulder.

He continued, "She was also bleeding and I began to panic so I dialed 911. When I hung up the phone, I noticed people running around everywhere so I quickly ran to where they came from."

Edward squeezed my hand as Emmett told his tragic tale.

"They were running from the Stanley's place so I waited for all of them to run away. I opened the front door and found Jasper and Gabe bleeding in the foyer. When I went back to Rose, the paramedics had already arrived. I told them what I saw in the Stanley's house. Soon enough, the three of them were sent here," he began to sob again once he finished his story, "Oh my god, I should have gone with her to that party."

He seemed so regretful and upset that no one dared go near him. I looked around the waiting room and saw Sami and Alice on the floor quietly crying.

I looked at my phone and it indicated 4:45 am. My eyelids began to close as I fell asleep in Edward's strong arms.

**EmPOV**

_I'm so tired, I've had enough.  
If there is one thing I've learned,  
You will always get burned  
But you'll never get enough._

Can we count on our conversations,  
To restore us like energon cubes  
Made one wish for a permanent kiss,  
That would echo through these bones like arsenic.

I can figure out the point of anything,  
Just not as quick as I can mess up my life.  
With all my dreams hooked to hospital machines,  
I think, "Let's try redefining beautiful"

I wept for an hour straight without caring what anyone else would think.

Rose was the most beautiful girl in the world. How could I afford to give her up?

She would be broken and torn apart all because a sick shithead had raped her; what the hell happened to "fuck off, she's my girl"?

What would happen now? I had planned to propose to her after graduation. Even though I knew we wouldn't get married yet, I wanted her to know that I loved her and I wanted to commit my life to her.

When I had run out of tears, I slept like an animal.

I was tired and sleepy; not to mention worried. Rose was my true love; I didn't want her to be taken away from me.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  


**_BPOV_**

I fluttered my eyes open and looked up; Edward was sleeping peacefully with his arms around me.

Alice and Sami were asleep on the other couch while Emmett was snoring his heart out on one of the recliners.

I lifted Edward's arms to release me from his grip but once I moved him, his grip tightened.

"Where are you headed," he asked me peacefully.

I replied with a kiss on his cheek, "To go see my parents."

He released me from his arms and let me go.

I found my parents in another waiting room all still speaking to police officer and reading papers.

"Bella!" my mom pulled me in for a hug, "Sweetheart, we'll be able visit in a few minutes. Go tell your friends."

I nodded and pecked my dad on the cheek. When I was headed back to the other waiting room, I saw a reporter holding a microphone and a camera man enter the waiting room in which the adults were in.

Obviously, the press would be all over this incident; the son and daughter of a famous fashion designer were sent to the hospital in the middle of the night. Next, the son of an NFL player was also hospitalized with them, suffering from a gun shot wound. Go figure, the paparazzi must be going nuts outside the hospital.

I told the gang that visiting hours would begin in a few and Emmett immediately jumped when he heard this.

"When exactly?" his eyes widened.

"In a bit," I told him, "I think a nurse will come here to tell us."

A few minutes later a man in scrubs told us that the adults would be visiting first as to not crowd the room.

"What?" Emmett exclaimed, "I'm her boyfriend! I've got the right to see how she is!"

The man told us, "I'm sorry, sir. It will just be thirty minutes."

"But what if she dies within that time and-"

Edward intervened, "It's alright, Emmett. She'll be fine." He placed a hand on his shoulder and positioned for him to calm down."

It was thirty minutes later that we were finally allowed to visit them. Alice, Emmett and Sami all ran ahead of Edward and me.

Entering the hospital room, I met three high class beds in front of me.

Rose was still unconscious in her bed and so was Jasper.

"Sami?" Gabe opened his eyes. There was a large bandage on his head.

She ran to him and gave him a soft hug.

"Gabe, what happened?" I heard her ask.

"James and his crew shot us," Gabe said coldly.

Emmett's neck snapped back when he heard James.

"Was he the one to hurt her?" He commanded.

"I don't think so, Em. I have a hunch it was Royce because James was with us the entire time while Royce just walked in the middle of our fight," he explained.

"You got in a fight?" Sami held on to his hand tighter.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. I could've won if they didn't go point a gun at me," he chuckled.

"It's not funny," she frowned.

He placed his hand on her face, "It's alright. I'm fine now; you don't have to worry anymore."

She placed her face in his palm and cried.

Looking away I found Emmett placing butterfly kisses all over Rose. Meanwhile, Alice was quietly whispering by Jasper's side.

Edward went up to Gabe, "Wow, man, you had something going in last night. How bad did it get?"

"Pretty bad; Jasper and I were going to follow Rose to her car after we played a game but James and his crew stopped us. He pushed us to the wall but we freed ourselves and fought them in a fist fight. Royce walked in and pointed guns at us. When Jasper turned one of the guns on them, I ran to his side but James shot us before we even had a chance," he winced.

The machines next to him began to beep very loudly.

"Ouch!" He placed his hand on his head, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight; not with these migraines."

Sami bent down next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

I sighed and walked up to where Jasper lay. He slept peacefully while Alice stayed quietly at his side.

His blond hair fell around his face.

"Jasper, please if you can hear me, say something," Alice begged, "I know, its gonna hurt but just please give me a sign you hear me."

Nothing happened.

"Alice," I said to her, "He can't hear you. He'll be awake on the right time."

Alice covered her face with her hands and stayed with Jasper.

While Edward spoke with Gabe and Sami about what happened, I slowly made my way to Rose's bed.

Emmett was squeezing her hands speaking to her, "Rose, baby, I love you. Don't be asleep for too long you can't leave me like this."

I wrapped my arms around Emmett and listened to his words to Rose.

"Please, Rose. Wake up next time, okay? I want us to be together again. I want us to be on dates and have sex in random places."

Whoa, Emmett, too much info.

He continued, "I want you to be there to cheer for me at my football games. I also want you to be my wife…"

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

My eyes widened, "Em, you're not serious are you?"

"I am serious, Bells. I wanted to propose to her after graduation; but _this_ just changes everything. I want her. Just her, and nothing more. But I can't force her into something she doesn't want to."

"Em, she'll say yes. But give her time, she's been through a lot recently."

"I know Bells, I know," he lowered his head and kissed her hand.

"Kids, its time to leave," a nurse called to us.

We said our goodbyes to Gabe and quietly waved goodbye to Rosalie and Jasper.

Hopefully, the next time we'd visit them, they'd be awake.

**REVIEW! (:**

**What'd you guys think?**

**Some of you guys thought Edward; and actually I considered it for a bit.**

**But if I hurt Edward, I'd have to hurt Bella too. :[ Ahh well, let us celebrate that all of them are alive and most are well. **


	7. All About hospitals & Feeling Superhuman

**I decided to jump a few weeks ;]**

Two weeks later…

I slowly opened my eyes with my blond hair falling around my face.

"Jasper!" my little pixie squealed, "You're awake!"

She ran to me from the other side of the room and gave me a small hug. Around me, there were mountains of flowers of different sorts, stuffed teddy bears, and hundreds of "get well soon" messages.

There were wires all around me and there was an aching in my chest.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked quietly.

"Two weeks. Gabe's been awake since the day after the accident but Rose is still in a coma," Alice replied.

She kissed my cheek, "I was so worried." I closed my eyes and let her stay with me.

The door to the room opened as I heard my mother's voice.

"Jasper, honey, you're awake!" My mother ran her hand through my hair.

"Hi mom," I smiled, "Where's dad?"

"He's still dealing with a few things, sweetie," my mothers eyes grew dark, "Did James really shoot you and Gabe?"

I nodded softly.

She began to weep, "Oh my only son, I thought you'd never wake up. You're sister she's still in a coma. I thought I'd lose both of you."

I turned to face the next bed where Rosalie lay. Her eyes were closed peacefully and there were tubes everywhere. I sighed; my beautiful sister was in danger on being gone. Her boyfriend was quietly seated next to her.

"Jas, you're awake," Edward said as he walked in, "I thought my Halo bud wouldn't wake up any more," he chuckled.

I laughed softly and caressed my mom's cheek- she was still crying.

"Its okay mom," I told her, "Rose will wake up."

"But what if she doesn't?" Emmett complained next to her.

"She will," I said strongly.

My sister wasn't weak. Heck, she'd be a wrestler if she wanted too. There was this even one time she wanted to be on the football team.

"Ugh," the aching in my chest became worse as the machines next to me beeped louder and faster. Soon, I found myself plunging into the darkness.

BPOV

Once I got out of school my parents directly drove us to the hospital.

After Thanksgiving Vacation, the whole school was informed of what had happened; however, most of them already knew from the news coverage reports. Class was suspended for two days and James, Royce, and their closest friends had been taken into custody. There would be a trial a week after the three victims/witnesses would wake up.

When I walked in the room, the whole group seemed to be gathered around Jasper.

"What's going on?" I asked, still in my school uniform.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder, "Jas woke up for a few minutes but he sunk back into unconsciousness."

"Oh," I looked at Jasper whose face seemed so peaceful.

"What about Rose?" I looked at them.

They all just shook their heads and turned to look at the literal Sleeping Beauty.

"Everyone, will you please leave the room for now?" asked a nurse, "We have check-ups to perform and it's getting overcrowded."

"I'm not leaving," Emmett said in a low voice. I looked at the guy I considered to be my older brother; his eyes had purplish bruises, his curly hair was a complete mess, he was wearing a dirty shirt and sweat pants, plus, he hadn't attended school since the night of the incident.

For a minute looking at him, he looked like he had gone completely crazy.

"It's alright, Em," Carlisle told him as he walked in, "I'm the doctor for these patients anyways. You can stay, Emmett; I know you've been through a lot."

We all left the room without any complaints; even the two Hales didn't complain- they understood how special Rose was to Emmett too.

In the waiting room, I sat there doing my homework with Edward at my side helping. One of the reasons we rarely had class together was because he was in several AP and Honors classes.

"Edward, I have to be home by six," I whispered in his ear. He nodded and pecked my lips.

"I'll be right back," he told me.

I sighed; I would never get tired of that. His lips on mine, his bronze hair, and his gorgeous body; I had to admit, he had a pretty good looking body for someone his age.

Opening, my brand new HTC Fuze (my Quickfire broke after I dropped it) I checked the time; it was 4:30. An hour and a half left, I thought to myself.

Edward came back and sat next to me again.

"Where'd you go?"

He replied, "I was at the other waiting room trying to see if the reporters are still there. Unfortunately, they still are."

"Why do they have to be here," I nuzzled into his neck.

"Because the press thinks _this _is all a good cover story. After all, the Hales aren't a stranger to publicity and neither are the Carmichaels."

I sighed.

Once Carlisle had finished the routine check-ups, he allowed us all back inside.

Gabe and Jasper were awake, playing Grand Theft Auto IV on the plasma TV.

"Where'd you guys get the Xbox 360?" Edward asked.

"Carlisle," they smiled and continued on with their game.

They were using their tube connected hands to play the game but they only had one hour to play.

Edward laughed when he heard this, "Who can possibly play for only an hour? This game is off the hook!"

"Carlisle says it might stress us out so we can only play two hours each day; one hour at a time," Gabe made a face.

My phone began to ring.

"Hey Sami," I winked at Gabe. His face immediately lit up.

Sami had gone back to England last week because her school wasn't very fond of absences. Of course, Gabe had been truly upset about this but she promised to call everyday; which she did.

"Can I have the phone now?" Gabe impatiently waited.

I rolled my eyes and handed him the phone. He paused the game and concentrated on his conversation with my sister.

"Oh hey Sami," he blushed.

Edward wolf-whistled and yelled into my phone, "He's blushing!"

Gabe turned red even more and said, "Oh yeah, it's cool. Jasper finally woke up."

Jasper grinned.

"Oh no, she hasn't. We're hoping soon. I know, the trial should be sooner- they're all out on bail."

He paused.

"Yeah. I don't want to go back to school but I have to in a week."

He smiled weakly.

"My head sometimes hurts but its not as bad anymore. Carlisle did a pretty fine job."

Blushing again, he whispered, "I love you, too."

He tried to be discreet but we all caught it.

I heard Emmett whistle. The whole room went silent.

"What? I can't joke around for a bit?" He faintly smiled at us. Finally, we had part of the old Emmett back.

"No, you can't," a weak familiar voice suddenly spoke up.

"Rose? Babe, you're awake!" Emmett kissed her.

"Mmm, I missed you Emmy bear," she kissed him back.

We all cheered. Not only did we have the old Emmett back, we also had Rose again.

Edward went out to call Mr. and Mrs. Hale to let them now they're daughter was finally awake.

"Oh my God, Rose, you're awake!" Mrs. Hale went up to her daughter.

"Mom, Dad! You guys look like you haven't slept in days," she giggled.

"Well, we haven't dear. You and Jasper woke up today after two weeks in a coma," she placed her hand on her daughters.

"It's alright mom, I'm fine," she comforted her own mother.

"Sweetie, we'll be back in fifteen minutes, I have to go talk to the press," she told Rose.

She nodded as her parents left.

"Rosalie Hale! You're finally awake," Carlisle exclaimed as he came in.

"Hi, Carlisle. It's been awhile right?" she joked.

"Yes it has, I'll be performing a few checks in thirty minutes since you're awake. Just press the red button if you need anything," he bowed his head and left the room.

Rosalie's eyes suddenly were filled with pain and regret.

"You guys don't know what happened to me that night did you?" she choked out.

Emmett was the first one to answer, "We know enough. You were going to your car probably when someone…" he trailed off.

"Em, it was Royce. I recorded it on my phone if you need proof," she hid her face from us.

"You recorded it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I reached into my Blackberry and pressed a button once I realized my shirt was off," she began to cry.

"No, Rose, don't cry. I promise, I'll murder that son of a bitch," he caressed her face and kissed her passionately.

"Wait, what happened to the two of you?" Rose turned around once she finally realized she had no clue why her brother and his best friend were in the hospital.

"We were shot by James," Jasper told her, "Before that, Royce came in and claimed he had dealt with the whore."

"Holy fuck," she said lowly, "they planned this all out; me then the two of you."

"Shitheads! I can't believe I didn't go with you to the party; this wouldn't have happened," Emmett exclaimed.

"Babe, it's okay. I think they would have shot you too if you had gone with me," she held on to his hand.

"I'm sorry," Emmett cried.

"No, don't be. When they left me out there on the street, I heard your voice immediately. I thought it was a dream but I knew better," she smiled at him.

"Edward, I have to go," I told him.

"Alright," he sighed and bent down to kiss me.

"Bye guys," I pulled away from Edward.

I hugged everyone; even the ones on the hospital bed. Before I left, I went to the other waiting room and hugged everyone a goodbye.

"See you tomorrow," I told them.

I took the elevator to the ground floor. But before could exit the glass doors of the hospital, I saw a swarm of photographers, video cameras, and microphone outside. I'd been through a crowd like this before; when my mom had been hospitalized for a week after she sprained her ankle during Fashion Week. But this time, there were no buff men in suits to cover me.

"Miss Swan, we've been assigned to escort you to your ride," a man in a black suit told me.

I nodded as he led the way out the glass doors. Once I got out, I could her questions being thrown around everywhere until I got in the family Escalade.

"How are they doing, Miss Swan?" Joey asked me as he drove away from the hospital.

"Fine, actually," I replied, "Rose woke up twenty minutes ago."

He chuckled, "I heard it on the news twenty minutes ago. It looks like the press is all over this."

"Yeah, they completely are."

The ride remained quiet until we reached home. I grabbed my backpack and placed it in my bedroom. The room next to me was empty- a constant reminder that my sister was back in London.

Great, the loneliness evades again.

"Hey Bells, are you home?" I heard my dad say.

I ran down the stairs and stopped at the foot.

"I thought you'd be in the main office until 7," I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, you're mom wanted to go to the OB/GYN while you were at the hospital," he scratched the back of his head. Must have been an awkward day, I thought.

"Still uncomfortable with the ultrasound, dad," I smirked.

He laughed and nodded, "Yeah, well, I don't care if it's with technology; its too much to look at a baby with a machine."

I shook my head jokingly and went to the living room to do my homework.

When I was almost done, my mom arrived in her BMW.

"Bella!" she pulled me in for a hug.

"Hi, mom," I patted her belly, "Little sibling."

"Where were you?" I asked her.

"I was at the designer office to check on the fall collection for next year; you're gonna love it," she smiled at me.

"Does that mean I'm going to the March fashion week?" I sighed.

"Don't worry sweetie, I have your dress ready," she patted my shoulder and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Great, here I go to the Los Angeles fashion week.

Finishing up my homework, I went in the kitchen, only to see my mom finishing up her special Macaroni and Cheese dish.

We all sat down for dinner at the island counter in the kitchen.

"Well, Renee, I think the timing is right," Charlie told her.

I looked up from my dinner plate and threw questioning looks at both of them.

"Right for what?" I asked anxiously.

"We've been talking…" Charlie started.

"About you and Edward," Renee continued.

I almost choked on my chicken piece. Crap, I think the scene at the hospital was _too_ much.

"And we spoke to Carlisle and Esme, too," Renee told me.

My eyes switched from one to the other. If they would ask me to break up with him…that would be a lot to take in.

"And well, Bells, I know how old you are and your grades are fine so we've decided to invite him over for dinner," Renee kept talking, "with his parents of course; you know, like a get-to-know each other dinner."

I practically spit out my food.

"Um…you guys approve of this?" I asked nervously.

"You and Edward, sure, sweetie; I mean, Carlisle and I had always hoped that you two would fall in love so we could be in-laws," he joked.

I stared at him like he was crazy.

"He's really not joking, Bells. They've been about that since you two were toddlers, fighting over a teddy bear. Besides, Edward seems like a fine young man and he's not that old for you. Plus, he's good looking too," Renee winked at me.

Whoa, did my mom just say my boyfriend was hot? Uhm, yeah she just did.

"So, we've set the date for next Friday. How does that sound?" Renee asked.

I nodded.

"Yes!" Charlie exclaimed, "Grill out with Carlisle!"

Renee and I looked at him.

He shrugged, "Just like my college days." We all erupted in laughter; sometimes my parents acted like they were young again. Well, they were young for one with a teenage daughter but, come on, they can't party like _that_ anymore, I joked to myself.

When dinner was finished, I helped my mom clean up then headed upstairs to my room. It would be Friday tomorrow so I wouldn't be stressed out anymore.

It was the 4th of December; I sighed; almost Christmas and almost our anniversary.

I stopped dead in my tracks; our first month anniversary.

What was I going to get him?

I pulled out my Fuze and texted Alice.

_What should I get Edward for our first month ann.?_

_-Bella_

She replied immediately.

_Definitely something nice_

_Shopping tomorrow!_

_-Alice._

_________

_No, Alice._

_I meant like, one thing he'd absolutely love._

_-Bella_

_________

_Uh, let me ask him…_

_-Alice_

I waited for five minutes until she finally responded.

_Well, I just looked in his bedroom to see what he really is fond of._

_I say Nikes or a video game._

_Wait! Maybe like new CDs; he's such a music fan._

_-Alice_

_________

_Oh kaye. Thanks, Al._

_-Bella_

_________

_Ur welcome ;]_

_-Alice_

Wait, whoa. My mom said that our dinner with Edward and his parents would be next week- that was our anniversary!

Great, I sarcastically commented.

"Mom, can I go shopping tomorrow?" I asked her as I entered the living room; she and Charlie were watching the local news.

"Oh sure, sweetie," she nodded, "Do you want me to go with you or do you want to be alone?"

"Uh, I was wondering if I could go by myself since-"

She cut me off, "How much do you need?"

There was something I never thought about.

"Renee, its okay, you can hand it to her," Charlie approved of something I was apparently out of.

Renee jumped up and down before running up the stairs. Whoa, huh?

She skipped down the stairs and plopped back down on the couch before handing me a golden rectangular card.

"Congratulations, Bella! You're first credit card!" She pulled me in for a hug.

"Aw, thank, you guys are awesome," I gave them both a peck on the cheek.

Charlie stopped me for a bit, "Now, first things first, no overspending. That card may be unlimited but you can't spend any more than about ten grand each month."

Holy shit! I had a budget of ten grand each month?

"Are you serious?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, little lady and under these circumstances, you can use that in school for your lunch too so Renee and I don't have to give you any monthly allowance," he continued.

I gave them a hug due to my unconcealed happiness. My normal allowance was about a hundred fifty each week, so ten grand was definitely a brand new level.

"I can't stop thanking you guys!" I squealed. Alice was definitely rubbing off on me.

Renee laughed, "Well, I think you'd better go back upstairs. You might have received a few new messages from someone," she winked.

I blushed, thanked them again and ran up the stairs. Putting my brand new credit card in my Coach wallet, I picked up my phone.

My mom was right- I did have a text message. It wasn't from Edward; it was from my dear sister in London.

_Will you please open the package I Fed-Ex yesterday?_

_It's a few things for you, Gabe, and Alice. I went shopping in London yesterday and I got you guys a few things. _

_It should arrive in a few days. Please give it to Gabe 3_

_-Sami_

______

_Sure (: _

_-Bella_

There's another story; Sami and her money. Wait, did I say money? I meant filthy rich bank account.

Before her parents died, she had already been entitled millions of dollars in her own private bank account. That's how she's able to afford flights from London to Los Angeles without it costing my parents a penny. My parents at first complained about this but she said that it was the only way to repay them for housing her during breaks.

Her bank account was entitled to her at a young age so she was able to keep it before she turned eighteen. But that wasn't the end of it; once she turns eighteen she'll be able to completely inherit her parents billions of dollars. She could possibly become the richest teenager in the world.

But she never let it get to her head. I probably even spent more money shopping than she did. Unless you talk about books- now that definitely somewhere I don't spend as much.

I drifted off to sleep soon after, thinking about what to get Edward for our anniversary.

My alarm woke me up, signaling Friday.

I dressed for school before breakfast this time. The temperature outside was a chilly fifty degrees nowadays so our school allowed us to wear either any kind of blue or green pants or our school skirt with tights. Since I was no fan of skirts, I pulled on a pair of blue True Religion skinny jeans and my AA button down shirt. Finishing with my black Uggs, I was ready for school.

My green school fleece hoodie was in the Escalade so I decided to put that on when I was headed for school.

"Morning, mom," I waved at her as she headed out the door in her Dodo+Angelica dress from Barneys. She put on her trench coat and kissed me a goodbye.

"Have fun in school," she smiled as she headed out the door.

"Bye, Bells," Charlie kissed my forehead as he walked down the stairs in a crisp black tux.

"Where are you headed?" I smiled at him.

"To a meeting with the mayor," Charlie laughed, "I know, the things kinda silly. But you're mom thinks I look nice."

I laughed, too. "Bye, dad," I called to him as he walked out the door following my mom.

Once they left, I helped myself to a bowl of cereal. When I finished I walked to the garage and found Joey playing a game on his PSP- NBA Live 09.

The drive to school was silent except for the music playing on the stereo. Before getting out of the car, I grabbed a Starbucks frappuccino bottle.

"Thanks, Joey," I waved bye to him as I jumped out of the car.

I didn't see Edward on my to my locker so I figured he hadn't arrived in school yet. When I opened my locker, I noticed a piece of paper. It was written in elegant script:

_But that's the moment you came to me  
You don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see though the me I used to be_

You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so superhuman )  
Super human

Strong  
Since I've been flying and writing the wrongs  
Feels almost like I've had it all along  
I can see tomorrow

Well every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see how love can set me free

_You changed my whole life (life)  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love (uh-huh)  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)  
Super human_

It's not a bird, not a plane  
It's my heart and it's going, gone away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you  
I can feel like I can do anything  
I'm Going going, gone away love

_--I love you—_

_-Edward (:_

He was so sweet! I was about to turn around when I noticed a presence behind me.

"Did you like your present?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I smiled to turn and see the sweetest person I'd ever met, "And I loved it."

I leaned up to kiss him which he returned. My arms began to wrap around his neck and his around my waist.

"Ahem," Alice coughed next to us.

He wiped the lip gloss from his lips as I laughed.

"Hey, Edward, did you ask her yet?" She jumped.

I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Alice, will you go away for awhile?" Edward tried to shoo her.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, tell me how it goes, Bella!" She flitted down the hallway carrying her Algebra II books.

"So what did Alice mean?"

He smiled at me, "I was wondering if you would…go out with me on Sunday to Six Flags…"

My mouth gaped open, "But I don't have tickets…"

"I have them covered," he grinned that irresistible crooked grin, "My dad has a doctor's meet there and he had four extra tickets. So, Alice and Jasper are going and I was wondering if you and I could…"

"I'd love to," I smiled, "But I have to ask my parents, okay?"

He nodded and kissed me, "I think I'd better get ready for class. See you at discussion tab."

**Aand, there it is….**

**Ohh, I won't be updating in awhile. Sorry, but I've got these stupid projects due when school starts and I've barely done them. I'll try to update on the tenth; both The Notebook and this one.**

**Thanks (:**

**& REVIEW PLEASEE !**


	8. Kiss Me

**My oh my, I AM SO ABSOLUTELY SORRY for updating soo late. I'm having trouble with my laptop so I'm currently using my dad's. But anyways, I hope I'll be able to make it up by posting a new chapter for now. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, subscribers, and those who favorited me. i love you kids :] **

**P.S. I don't know when I'll be updating the notebook. Its just that I LOVE writing this story so much i HAD to update**

* * *

The dinner with my parents and Edward's went absolutely fantastic. While our parents chatted in the living room drinking coffee, Edward and I went up to my room. Nothing fishy happened but we did have our exchange of first month anniversary presents.

_I closed the door behind me while Edward sat on my bed casually. He acted like this was so normal for us to be alone in my bedroom._

_I joined him on my bed giving him a warm hug. _

"_Happy anniversary, Edward," I whispered into his ear._

_In response, I got a swift kiss on the lips. Gently, he reached into the pockets of his dark jeans and pulled out a green box._

_It said Tiffany and Co. on the top._

"_Uh, Edward…please say there's no diamond in here," I quivered. Had he spent a lot of money on this? Stupid question, of course he did. _

"_I don't want to lie to you, Bella," he said with a wink._

_I sighed and reluctantly opened the box._

_Inside it was the most beautiful necklace ever made; the chain was interlinked with one another and the color of silver; the pendant was stunning- it had five diamonds on its front and was heart shaped._

"_It's beautiful," I kissed his cheek. I turned around for a bit while he locked the necklace around my neck. _

"_I love you, Bella," he said wrapping his arms around me._

_Without noticing it, my legs had become tangled at the foot of my bed. I tried to untangle them without having to let go of Edward but we both ended up falling backwards on my bed; with me on top of him._

"_Oops," I blushed. His strong fingers traced my lips and softly touched my cheeks._

"_You're blushing," he smiled gently._

"_Before I forget, I have something for you too," I crawled away from him and went to my bedside table. Grabbing the black box, I kissed him and handed the box over._

_He opened the box containing the 32 GB iPod Touch. _

"_I know it probably doesn't cost the same amount as what you gave me," I said as I touched the silver heart, "But Alice said your Nano had to little memory."_

_He placed his hands on my shoulder and kissed my hair, "Bella, the price doesn't matter. It's all your thoughts and wonderful ideas that matter."_

The memories of that wonderful night would fill my head until I'd die.

It was now Christmas Eve and the entire "family" was spending Christmas eve at the Cullen home. The family included the us Swans, the Hales, the McCartys and of course, the Cullens.

I was still rummaging through my closet looking for my red scarf. Already, I was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans and a white halter blouse. With it, I had my Santa hat on my curled hair and a pair of white Prada flats.

"Bella, sweetheart, hurry up and get ready. Its almost five and we still have to load the presents in the car," Renee said through the door.

I glanced at the Christmas tree in my room. It was real and about six feet tall; a mini version of the giant one in our living room.

The presents were all for my friends coming over to the annual party.

For Alice, a black Burberry trench coat; for Rosalie, an entire set of YSL and MAC make-up; for Jasper, a pair of binoculars from the Civil War; for Emmett, a football helmet signed by his favorite team- the Steelers; for my mom, a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes; for my dad, a Nokia N97; and for Edward,two pairs of custom Nike 6.0's with his name on the back.

I didn't buy any of the other parents any presents since my mom told me she'd "take care of the task immediately".

I finally found my red scarf and grabbed my white leather Juicy out of my bed and took my duffel bag with my clothes for the sleepover tonight. Stuffing all the presents into a large laundry basket, I headed downstairs.

"Finally," Charlie joked. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a red striped sweater.

I heard the sound of Renee's stilettos as she entered wearing one of her own designs.

"Oh, Bella, finally you're finished. I thought we'd have to leave without you," she laughed.

My dad took the basket out of arms and said he'd load them onto the car. He came back later panting heavily.

"You women," he pointed at Renee and me, "buy too (inhale) many (exhale) presents"

My mom laughed it off and told us she'd meet us in the Escalade.

"Dad, I'll just get something upstairs," I said.

He nodded.

I ran up the stairs and grabbed my Fuze which I had forgotten next to my Mac.

We arrived awhile later in front of the Cullen's extravagant Victorian style home. Carlisle and Esme came to greet us and Renee and Esme immediately began talking. Carlisle and Charlie meanwhile, struggled to get all the gifts out of the car.

I ran inside their house just like I was a little kid again. I opened the door to the place where I had spent half my childhood in.

Alice greeted me at the door. "Bella! I haven't seen you since break ended last week!"

I laughed and hugged the little pixie back. Grabbing my hand, she lead me into their entertainment room where Edward and Emmett were playing Guitar Hero World Tour.

"And….I win the battle!" exclaimed Edward. Emmett huffed and plopped himself on the giant couch.

"Hey guys, Bella's here," Alice practically screamed. Edward's face immediately lit up and he walked over to where I was standing.

I giggled as he rubbed his nose against my neck.

"Ew," Emmett whined, "Get a room."

"No thanks, Em. I think we'd get kicked out of the room as soon as Rose arrives. And Bella and I don't like interruptions," Edward grinned.

I blushed.

He led us to the giant leather sofa. Alice and Emmett were now battling on the game. So we just sat there cuddling innocently.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

No way!

"Sami!" I ran to the door and saw my cousin standing there still in London wear; trench coat, skinny jeans, leather boots and a woven hat.

I hugged her deeply.

"Man, I missed you," I jumped.

She laughed, "Yeah, I can tell."

"Sami!" the ringing bells exclaimed. I saw a blur of black hair and immediately Sami was in a pixie hug.

I heard Edward and Emmett behind me and they greeted my sister with a hug too.

His arms immediately snaked around me and he whispered, "Why'd you leave me, again?"

I laughed and kissed him, "Because my sister just arrived. Now be nice, it's Christmas Eve."

"Awh, Esme look at these two. Aren't they adorable," Renee exclaimed from behind us.

We both jumped away from each other.

Esme and Renee laughed, "Its alright, kids. We know _everything_"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

Edward grabbed my hand and excused us politely from our mothers.

"That was so awkward," I told him.

He smiled and brushed my hair behind my ear, "I know. I think we've got a lot more of those to go through one day."

The Hales finally arrived a few minutes later and to no surprise, Gabe was with them.

Sami practically attacked the poor boy when she saw him walk through the door. He laughed when she did this and said, "I missed you too."

Alice and Jasper were now playing Wii Boxing while Edward and I stayed in his old tree house on the oak tree in the backyard.

I sat on the edge, escaping reality with the gorgeous angel beside me.

"Do you remember when you and Alice would try to get up here and I'd always say 'No girls allowed'?" He said as I sat on his lap.

I laughed, "Yeah! And sometimes you'd even throw water balloons at us." I pouted at him

He kissed my hair, "Yeah. But I didn't know that the cute little brunette would grow up to become into someone so beautiful, she'd knock the lights out of me every single time I see her."

"Thank you," I kissed his perfect lips.

I stared out at the green yard and suddenly, I found myself reminiscing the old days.

"_Eddie! Let us up there," Alice whined. She was looking up at the brown tree house where Edward was hiding from us._

"_Alice, maybe we should just leave him alone. I think he doesn't like us very much," I said quietly._

"_Go away both of you! Girls have cooties!" the red head boy yelled down at us. Jasper was also up there with him and Alice thought he was cute._

"_Yeah!" Jasper joined, "Alice stay away, I'll never like you back! You too, Bella!"_

_Alice pouted and I tried to drag her back into the house._

"_Alice, why do you even wanna go up there?" I asked._

"_Because, my pink scarf is up there and mommy said it was expensive so I should take care of it."_

"_Can't you just tell on them?" I told her._

"_No. Its for cowards," Alice complained._

_So eight year old Alice and I stood there under the tree until Jasper came out again and said, "Hey Edward, the two brats are still down there!"_

_I heard a "grumph" and saw Edward come out._

"_What do you want?" he crossed his arms._

"_I want my scarf back!" Alice yelled._

"_I don't have it," Edward rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah you do! You're using it as the flag," she pointed to a pink flag on the top of the big tree house._

_Edward said, "If you don't get out of here, we'll have to throw bombs at you."_

"_Go ahead then," Alice stood there like she wasn't scared at all._

_The two boys came back with blue water balloons in their hands. The first one landed on Alice and she screamed. Another one was thrown and I saw it hit my arm. It hurt._

"_Ow!" I tried to run but I tripped over one of the rocks lining the path and scraped my knee. _

_I felt something wet in my eyes and I could still hear Alice screaming at Edward and Jasper._

"_Bella, what happened?" an eleven year old Rosalie said as she picked me up from the ground._

"_I hurt myself," I cried._

"_Mrs. Cullen! Bella got hurt!" she cried into the kitchen._

_Esme ran out with her apron still on her. _

"_What happened sweetie?" she asked me._

"_I was running from the boys," I kept crying. It stung a lot._

"_Boys! Edward, Jasper! Get over here!" I heard Esme yell. She sounded kinda mad._

_Uh-oh. I think I just got them in trouble._

I laughed at the thought.

"Why are you laughing?" Edward asked.

"I remembered the time I scraped my knee running from you boys," I blushed at him.

He chuckled, "I got grounded after that. No TV and games for a month."

I looked up at the mansion and noticed _two_ shadows in his room. The two shadows were moving in the most *cough* of ways.

"Ugh, Edward," I pointed at his room.

"Oh crap. Now I have to get my sheets washed," he let go of my arms and went inside the tree house.

Technically, the place was huge; three floors, it was around five hundred square feet total. It had a front balcony and the first floor had one room with three bean bags, a small TV, and a mini fridge. There were lights all around and chests of toys all around. A small winding staircase led up to two small rooms- one with an airbed and a small lamp and another with a DVD player and three sleeping bags. A ladder led up to a top balcony where there was a flag post and that was where I found it.

"Edward!" I called to him downstairs.

He climbed up the ladder and looked at where my eyes were.

He laughed when he saw it. The pink scarf waved around in the wind. Pulling it down, I scrutinized the small thing.

The poor Louis Vuitton was battered and rather pale from years of battering weather.

"Well, mission accomplished," I turned around to face him.

"So, you've been dating me to get back a pink scarf for Alice," he smiled, "You're a devil, Bella."

His face lowered to mine and I kissed him full on the lips.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I wear those shoes and You will wear that dress._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

"Yeah. I definitely don't like you," I kissed him again.

His arms were around me, "Mhm. For sure, you're just up here to get a scarf."

He kissed my neck and I quivered. He had never done that before. But it felt so good. Continuing his journey, he kissed along my jaw.

My breaths were getting ragged.

"Edward…Edward…" he pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" He had concern in his eyes.

I giggled, "Actually you did everything perfectly. It's just that we've been up here for half an hour and we might actually become worse than Em and Rose in the future."

He chuckled and sighed, "Alright, let's head back to our families then."

Walking back to the house hand in hand, it didn't take much time until we smelled the honey ham and mashed potatoes with bacon bits in them.

We stopped by the kitchen and looked at the adults cooking dinner.

"Sorry kids, no food until eight. But Jasper and Gabe are in the basement playing pool if you want to join them, Edward. Bella, Sami and Alice are in her room," Esme said without lifting her eyes from the stove.

"Thanks," we said in unison.

"Time to part ways?" He said to me. I kissed him one last time before going up the stairs to Alice's bedroom.

I found her room at the end of the hallway. When I opened the door, the room seemed to look the same as always.

The next two hours, Alice, Sami and I watched "The Exorcist" on her plasma screen. During the movie, I practically pissed my pants while Sami and Alice laughed the movie off.

After the movie, we still had an hour left before dinner so we just goofed off in her room.

While we played with each other's phones, Alice said, "Are you guys sleeping over?"

"Yeah. Of course we are. This happens every year, remember?" I laughed.

Dinner passed by casually and without too many events. After dinner, we all stayed in the basement and enjoyed the time until we went to bed at eleven so we could wake up as early as possible tomorrow.

Sami, Alice, and I waved goodbye to Emmett and Rose who were going away to the Caribbean until after New Year's. We prepared our sleeping bags in the living room since the boys were sleeping in the old tree house.

I was already in Lakers basketball shorts and a purple A&F tank top when Alice walked in wearing silk pajama pants, a pink Juicy shirt, and a white sweater.

"Bella, I honestly don't know how you can sleep in basketball shorts, I can't even stand wearing them," she said.

I laughed, "It's a matter of being casual, Alice."

She rolled her eyes and all three of us went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up all of a sudden from the strangest dream I had ever experienced.

Alice and Sami were sound asleep in their sleeping bags and I felt rather alone in the living room. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon and my parents, the Hales, and McCartys would have been sleeping in the four-bedroom guest house already.

I stood up from the pile of pillows and blankets and headed for the giant Christmas tree. It was about as big as the one we had at home except with three times as many presents. The lights were still on and I sat in front of it thinking of nothing.

All the presents were piled on top of one another and I suddenly remembered Sami's present. I quietly walked back to the living room and dug through my duffel bag and placed the blue box under the tree.

Next to it was a red silk box with the tag, _To Bella. Merry Christmas (: I love you, Edward._

I really, really wanted to see what was inside but perhaps Edward would notice it in my face tomorrow morning. After all, I was an open book.

I continued my journey around the house and I came to stop in Edward's bedroom. I had never been inside of it except the time when Alice and I decided to paint Edward's room pink. I was ten back then.

I opened the door and walked inside. He had two rooms, just like Alice; the first part was like a sitting room and the second, a bedroom.

His sitting room consisted of a flat screen and a plush couch. On one side was a whole shelf of CD's with a stereo next to it. On the other, was a shelf of books filled with classics and a whole array of pictures.

The picture in one of the frames was both of us- on a roller coaster ride during our trip to Six Flags.

I picked it up and stared at it. Our hands were intertwined and we were both screaming our heads off.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand cover my mouth.

**OhMyOhMy . Is it a safe kind of surprise or is it a dangerous one?**

**Is it James? Royce? Edward? Random villain? **

**Review please (:**


	9. Christmas Dates

**whoooo ! new chapter . Decathlon is coming up and ending soon so...**

**a. more updates will be coming more often**

**b. i will have more time to spend on fanfic- maybe even more stories (:**

**c. PLEASE PLEASE wish me luck at the academic junior high decathlon this saturday. And yes, it is a smarty competition but i dont really want to say that i am smart. Just normal. haha . Wishh me luckk ;] I SUPER DUPER WANT TO WIN . And if i win because you guys either pray/wish me luck...I'll update two chapters saturday night straight after decathlon :)**

A small giggle escaped from the person behind me and I immediately recognized whose it was.

"Jesus, Sami, you scared me for a second there," I hit my sister's head.

"Ow," she laughed, "So this is your lover's bedroom, eh? I have to say, his room is pretty small compared to my dorm."

"Small?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Hey, London exhibits a wide array of student dormitories; some of which have private kitchens and bathrooms," she bragged in a British accent.

I rolled my eyes and said, "So, how come you're up?"

"Funny dream," she smiled.

I winked, "Gabe?"

Shortly, she nodded. We both wandered through Edward's room and I came to stop at a picture at his bedside table.

The picture displayed Edward and me as little toddlers hugging each other. His hair was its usual messy shape and my brown curls cascaded past my shoulders. It was adorable.

"Aww," Sami noticed me staring at the picture, "How long have you guys known each other?"

I blinked, "Uh, since forever, Sami. It was like we were both meant to be together."

"Well," she laughed, "looks like you're right. You two make a cuter couple than a pair of pandas."

I laughed and we both walked back to our sleeping bags in the living room. Alice was still deep in her beauty sleep then we both drifted back to sleep not long after.

Groggily, I put my arm over my eyes to block the sunlight.

"Bella!" screamed the Energizer Bunnie, "Its Christmas!"

"No, Alice. I'll wake up later," I smacked her arm.

"If I can't wake you up, I know someone who can! Edward!"

Oh great, she knew I couldn't resist that boy.

I felt something on my mouth and I realized it was Edward's. I kissed him back and opened my eyes.

His green emeralds were staring at me and his face was half covered by his crooked smile.

"Good morning, Bella," he grinned.

"Mmm. Didn't you notice my morning breath?" I blushed, embarrassed.

He chuckled, "Your morning breath smells like strawberries," he kissed me again.

He pulled me up to my feet and it was then that I noticed he had no shirt on.

Oh shit.

I couldn't resist staring at him. Honestly, as a fourteen year old, Edward had one of the most beautiful bodies ever. A faint trace of a six pack was on his abs and his arms practically yelled "seductive".

He smiled as he noticed me checking him out, "You like what you see?"

Gulp. "Uh huh."

He laughed and put on his hoodie, "Let's go; breakfast before presents as always."

For breakfast, the main dining table was set with chocolate chip and regular pancakes, hash browns, omelets, bacon, crepes, French toast, and waffles. I practically ate for two when I saw the pancakes.

After breakfast, we all headed to Christmas tree with Carlisle dressed as Santa. He passed out all the presents to each of us.

I had a whole pile of presents lay in front of me; most of them gigantic. Crap, how much money did these people spend?

From Esme and Carlisle, one of those dish chairs for my room. It had a blue cushion in different shades. I thanked them with a warm hug and continued to open my other presents.

Wrapped in a pink box, Alice had decided to give me a strapless red Nicole Miller dress and silver Jimmy Choo sling backs from Saks Fifth Avenue. How did I know it was from there? When we had gone to the mall one time, she begged me to buy the dress plus the shoes; I didn't budge. I raised my eyebrows at her wondering what occasion the dress could be for. She smiled and mouthed, 'New Year Dance'. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

The next one was from Emmett's parents; a white iHome for my bedroom since my last one was broken. I gave them a hug too, just like Esme and Carlisle.

Embarrassingly enough, Emmett had decided to give me a present. Not only was it inappropriate, but also, it was the funniest present ever. He had given me Position Of The Day Sex Fortunes by the Editors. And with it read a post-it, _For you and little Eddie when you decide to GET IT ON! Hehe, Em._ Hiding it under the wrapper, I concealed it from my parents. When the parents weren't looking I flipped Emmett off and stuck my tongue out at him.

Next, the present was from Rosalie and Jasper. I tore off the box that contained a whole new outfit from Neiman Marcus- as stated on the box. A pair of white Rock&Republic jeans, a loose sweater vest plus, a twist top. I thanked the two of them with more hugs.

After them was their parents who gave me more to complete the entire outfit; brown crocheted Uggs and a blue Cole Haan shoulder bag. I thanked them too again, with a hug.

Gabe had given me a Coach scarf and I handed him his gift while I thanked him with his present- a black digital frame which held the pictures from the All Time Low concert last Thanksgiving break.

Sami gave me a textile cushion from the Versace flagship in England. Since I knew she must've suffered shopping the entire time, I put it in my head to take her book shopping one day.

I needed two more presents to open; from Edward and my parents.

Unable to wait any longer, I grabbed the small box containing Edward's present for me. My eyes widened as I saw another jewelry box, but this time it was Bvlgari. I opened it and found the most magnificent charm bracelet with an emerald charm- the same color as his eyes.

I ran over to Edward and kissed him on cheek and whispered, "thank you". He smiled and dangled his two pairs of custom Nikes in the air. I laughed and walked back over to my pile- well, once pile- of presents.

A large box lay before me right next to the monster of wrapping paper. It was blue and I kept wondering what my parents could have gotten for me.

Hurriedly, I ripped the paper off and opened the box. It had a pillow inside it with the letter "B" on it. I raised my eyes in wonder and noticed my parents standing over me. They pointed inside the box again and I found a small note:

_Merry Christmas, Bella!_

_Your present is at home. _

_It was far too big to be in the box (: So we put it in your bedroom._

_-mom and dad _

I laughed at the message and nodded; but, I couldn't help but be curious how big this thing was. I kissed my parents' cheeks and went into the kitchen with the others to grab some lunch.

When we finished with the presents, we all headed back to our own homes to spend the rest of Christmas at our homes. We said our goodbyes to everyone and with a whole car load of Christmas gifts, we headed home.

During the ride home, we all sang Christmas songs enjoying the holiday.

The house looked the same as always and Sami and I ran up my room to see what my present was.

And that was when I saw it.

Blue, brown, pink, white….so many colors. It was beautiful.

My entire room had been renovated- in a way unimaginable. The left corner was now a corner desk with a brand new Mac and a whole array of brand new desk accessories. But the main portion was stunning.

My fireplace at the side had been complimented with magazine racks with tons of current events nearby the folding doors to my closet. On the floor, were a blue and purple border rug and two bean bags.

My bed had been replaced with a platform bed and brown and blue pillows. To the side was a flat panel media shelf set where my plasma screen and books had been placed. On it was also several canvas bins, a new silver Bose speaker and several small plushies.

In the right corner, was a purple lounge chair with a blue mini-fridge next to it. My room also had round paper lanterns in blue and white as a source of light. (check the link on my profile to give you an idea)

On top of the bed were frames of pictures on the wall- past and present, the most recent one being last night. I hugged and thanked my parents for giving me a new bedroom renovation, not to mention the new iPod touch sitting on the Bose speaker.

Sami said as she plopped down on my new bed, "Well, this totally beats my room across the hall…" she smiled.

"What'd they get you for Christmas?"

She grinned, "Books," as she put up a gift card to Barnes and Noble.

"How much is in there?" I asked.

"Hmm…so much more than five hundred dollars," she grinned.

I sighed in defeat. Book shopping soon? Fershure. At least I might get new books too.

Placing my phone on the headboard, I threw a pillow at my adopted sibling. She laughed and hit me back with another pillow.

We continued with the pillow fight until Renee, with a small bump protruding her belly said, "Girls get your presents from the car."

Both of us nodded and during the walk up and down, we talked. When I asked her what she had received, she blurted out a list.

"Uh, your parents gave me the gift card; _you _gave me a rare Shakespeare original leather bound book; let's see…Jasper and Rose got me a crystal lion figurine; their parents got me these really beautiful picture frames; Edward got me well, a pair of earrings; Alice…Seven jeans plus these shoes that look like they're standing on a stick; Esme and Carlisle gave me almost the entire Hot Topic shirt collection; and Emmett got me a dancing Jesus statue?" she laughed as she said it.

"So how was your Christmas?" she asked me

I blushed, "Romantic?"

"Yeah. I saw the two of you on the tree house," she said as we placed all her presents in her bedroom.

After arranging of all the presents, we stayed in my room and played a game of Super Mario Galaxy.

My phone vibrated on the headboard and I reached out to read the text.

_Bella,_

_Go out with me to the Grove tomorrow (:_

_I want to take you out- just the two of us._

_Maybe we can even get some ice cream_

_Edward_

I texted him back

_Edward,_

_I will (: I love you_

_Bella_

Less than two minutes later…

_Bella,_

_I love you, too_

_-Edward_

I heard a giggle behind me and saw Sami peeking over my shoulder.

"Date, eh?" she winked, "I do have a meeting tomorrow."

"Meeting?" she blushed.

"Okay, so Gabe asked me to meet him at the Santa Monica Pier- it's not _that _significant," she blushed even redder. Now I knew for sure we were related.

I laughed, "Well, since your _insignificant meeting_ is tomorrow at the same time as _my _insignificant meeting, details on the "meeting", okay?"

We both pinky swore and proceeded to going down the kitchen and grabbing a snack.

I woke up the next morning at around ten. Sami must've still been asleep as I dressed for today's date with Edward.

Walking into my closet, I picked out my clothes: a blue Hollister plaid shirt, a lime DC hoodie, black skinnies, a loose scarf, my new Cole Haan bag and a pair of brown Uggs.

When I decided my hair was decent enough, I went downstairs to find Sami in her blue jeans, green The Academy Is… shirt, and blue and white Nikes.

"Morning," she smiled.

I grinned back.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"In a bit," she walked over to the pantry and pulled out a bag of Oreos and then took a glass of milk from the fridge.

I joined her in eating as Charlie came in the kitchen.

"Morning, girls," he said, "Oreos for breakfast?"

"Mhm," we both responded.

"Well, Joey will be back from Chicago in half an hour. Renee will be leaving for Paris soon," he said to us.

"Soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, after Joey brings you girls to your trips, he'll come back to bring her to L.A.X."

"Oh, isn't it kind of unhealthy for her though. I mean, she is three months pregnant, dad," I questioned him.

He shrugged, "Doctor says its fine. Besides, she said she needs to prepare for fashion week soon."

We both nodded and headed up the stairs to say goodbye to Renee.

Sami and I walked in the bedroom to find my mom in her Manolos, a brown Burberry trench coat, and white leggings. All around her was a collection of Louis Vuitton luggage.

"Hi, mom," we both said.

"Hey girls, ready to say goodbye for two weeks?" she weakly smiled.

"Kind of I guess," I said. But truly, I was worried for my pregnant mother- we both were.

She gave us both hugs and kisses on our foreheads.

"Bella," she said as she kissed my forehead, "being with Edward does much good for you." She smiled.

I blushed, "How?"

"Well, first of all, look at you," she eyed me, "You have changed the way you dress and even the way you walk. Second, I see you happier than ever which makes me happy, too."

"Thanks, mom," I hugged her.

She continued, "And hopefully, Sami gets her new man too."

The three of us laughed.

"I love you, girls. But I think its time for you to leave; Joey's back," she said as she looked at her watch.

We said goodbyes to _our_ mom and left for the Escalade.

Nearby was The Grove so I was dropped off first.

"Bye!" Sami waved as I jumped out of the car.

"See ya later!" I said to her as I ran from the car.

Edward had told me to meet him in the bridge by the fountain so I stood at the rail enjoying the view of the dancing water.

"Bella," a soothing velvet voice sounded as I felt his arms around me.

"Edward," I mocked him.

I twisted my head to meet him face to face. His lips were curled up in a glorious smile and his emerald eyes were staring straight at me.

Before I could stop myself, I leaned in and kissed him on his perfect lips. He kissed me back until I heard something crinkle behind me.

I pulled back and looked behind me.

The crinkle had come from a purple paper wrapped around the most beautiful bouquet of flowers created.

"What are those?" I asked as I pressed my nose onto his.

He smiled, "Freesias and roses; made custom for my love."

He kissed me again and with so much passion that we practically beat Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams' "Best Kiss" scene in The Notebook.

Our first part of the day was spent walking on the grass and sometimes sitting down and just playing around. When it was around noon, he took me to lunch at Maggiano's Little Italy where they served the best bread and pasta I had tasted so far.

After lunch, we both watched The Curious Case of Benjamin Button.

I honestly never liked it when people spent money on me but today was one of those few exceptions. I loved Edward and though I may be young I had a feeling he was going to be around for a long, long time.

Of course, the date ended but I wished it never did. I held the bags from Coach, Barneys, and Nike as I kissed Edward goodbye and we went our separate ways.

"Have fun?" Joey asked as I entered the Escalade.

"Lots," I responded as I looked around the car, "Where's Sami?"

"Oh, she's home already," he said as we drove home.

I dropped my bags by the staircase and ran to Sami's room as soon as I got home.

"Hey Bella," she said as she looked up from her laptop. She placed it on the side of her bed and we proceeded to talking about our dates.

"…so that's it and then I went home," she concluded her date.

I smiled, "Sounded like you had tons of fun."

"So did you," she commented back.

"Did he kiss you?" I asked.

Blushing, she hid under the covers.

I laughed, "Ha! He did. But that's so cute."

"It was only on the cheek," she mumbled from under the covers.

I bent down and whispered in her ear, "And you enjoyed every moment of it."

"Well, at least, I don't cling on to pieces of jewelry," she said as she got up from the covers.

"What are you talking about?"

She pointed at my necklace.

"Oh," I said, "That's not a big deal. I mean, I just like it that's all."

"Like? You haven't removed that since you got it three weeks ago," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "I just forget, okay?"

"Mhm," she nodded sarcastically, knowing that I kept it on because I loved it there.

And I knew it, too; this necklace was there for a purpose and it was because I belonged to Edward and no one else's.

**OHHH . So yes, it is official: SAMI AND GABE are together (:**

**And, well, as you guys should have noticed by now… Bella's changing a bit- from her kind of young self into a more womanly kind. **

**Plus, I hope you guys don't mind but more drama is coming soon. **

**I'm planning to make this into a twenty chapter story so a lot of stuff after this will be drama. Come on, its been mostly fluff so far right? **

**Oh and about lemons…hmm…I do plan on doing one later on… but that'll be in the future between a couple I shall not reveal. Hehe. **

**Miss Sami Cullen, you may not reveal it. Haha (x**

**Review please. More reviews= more updates.**

**I'll update on Sunday if I get a ton more reviews (:**


	10. New Years in Vegas

**OOOOOH ! I WON FOURTH PLACE AT THE DECATHLON! Haha, thanks for wishing me luck ;] you know who you are :]**

"Bella, hurry up, sweetheart!" Renee yelled from downstairs.

I quickly got my Coach bag, sunglasses, and my phone. My luggage had already been placed downstairs with the rest of my family's.

Running down the stairs, I met up with Sami at the railing.

"Gosh, how long does it take for you to find a pair of socks?" she laughed.

"Forever," I said as we both walked into the garage.

It was December 31st at seven in the morning. My family and Edward's were going up to Vegas for New Year's. Jasper and Gabe were tagging along so it wouldn't be too lonely.

Hurriedly, we put our stuff into the Escalade and slid into the back seat.

"Where are we meeting them?" I asked my parents.

Charlie, who was on the wheel, responded, "At the Wynn lobby; we should be there after hours."

"Girls, can you get me the blue backpack?" Renee asked.

Sami reached in the back and pulled out a blue bag, giving it to our mom.

The first hours of the trip were long and tortuous until we stopped by a Taco Bell. Sami and I ordered the double cheese and beef burrito plus a Fruitista.

For the next part of the road trip, Sami and I either goofed off using my phone- even prank calling Alice- or watched movies on the small TV sets on the back of the car.

Finally, we arrived at the Wynn after a long seven hour drive. It was almost three and we were all exhausted.

"Where are they?" Sami asked as we searched around the hotel's magnificent lobby.

"Here!" A pixie voice yelled as Alice came running towards us.

We greeted the Cullens, Jasper, and Gabe with hugs then checked into the hotel rooms.

The two bedroom Fairway Apartment would be shared by all of the teens. One bedroom was for Alice, Sami and I while Jasper, Gabe, and Edward would be sharing the other room.

Our parents would each be staring at the Penthouse Suites, about two floors above us.

We were handed our keys and with our luggage already upstairs, we raced to the elevator; first one up picked their room. The way was far off since the Tower Suites were secluded from everywhere else. We ran past the lobby and entered another elevator to head to the green courtyard.

The _ding_ couldn't have been long enough as the three of us girls ran out the elevator and into the courtyard. The guys were trailing behind us and we were sprinting already.

I grabbed the key from my purse and slid it through the opening. Slowly, the door opened and we ran inside the 3,000 square foot hotel suite.

All three of us laughed when we plopped down on the comfy bed inside the largest bedroom.

The three boys came in panting with their hands on their knees.

"That's…" started Gabe.

"Not…," continued Jasper.

Edward finished for them, "Fair…"

The ones on the bed laughed and we made loser signs at them.

They all rolled their eyes and without notice, jumped the three of us.

Edward's weight was on me but I knew he didn't put all of his weight on top.

"Still think I'm a loser?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I blushed, "Unless you kiss me."

He grinned crookedly and bent his face down to mine. The bed was soft and plushy and his hands were on my sides.

We rolled over with me under him and him on top.

The two of us continued to kiss until accidentally, I licked his bottom lip. I didn't really notice until we both opened our mouths and I could feel his tongue…

"Oh fuck," he said as he pulled back after a few seconds.

That tasted _and_ felt like heaven.

"That's what I was thinking the entire time," I said as he lay down next to me.

"Good enough for you?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Biased," I rolled my eyes and leaned into him.

His lips began a trail of kisses down my neck and stopped near my jaw.

I kissed his lips and chuckled. This vacation was going to be heck fun.

Suddenly, the front door opened with Jasper saying, "Hey, we're going down to Red 8 for some Asian food. Oh…" he blushed as he noticed us on the bed, "You can stay here if you like. I'll go out now. Hehe, sorry." And with that, he closed the door.

"Maybe we should go down to eat. I heard they've got awesome fried rice," he chuckled as we hesitantly pulled away from each other.

The six of us went down to Red 8 since Charlie and Carlisle were out on the golf course, and Esme and Renee had gone shopping the Fashion Show mall.

The food was amazing and after, the Gabe and Sami went out to walk around the courtyard; Edward and Jasper took the liberty of visiting all the restaurants; and Alice dragged me to the shopping center downstairs.

Here we go again.

Dinner at a restaurant named after their chef Alex was amazing. I truly felt like I was in a French Riviera.

"That was delicious," I commented as I placed my folded napkin on the table.

My hair had been done in curls and I was wearing the outfit Alice had given me for Christmas.

"Well, everyone, we'll be headed for the penthouse suite if we're done," Charlie smiled as he saw us finished.

Alice began to bounce, "OH MY GOD! It's almost 2009! I can't believe this year has gone by so fast!"

"I know," Jasper said as he took Alice's hand, "Sometimes, too fast."

Underneath the table, mine and Edward's hands were intertwined with one another and he began to tickle my palm.

I started to laugh at the table and everyone stared at me in confusion.

Blushing, I shook my head. They all returned to their previous conversations.

"Let's go," Charlie said as he stood up.

He took my mom's hand with a smile.

All of us proceeded to stand up as well.

And it was then that we heard the gun shots.

Gasps were heard around the restaurant and the last thing I saw was Charlie bleeding then falling onto our dinner table.

_When you're feeling sad and blue don't you know that I will always,  
Be here for you.  
When everything just makes us go out of our minds, just know that I will always,  
Have the time for you.  
You say that I am your influence. You should know that you inspire me.  
Now until the end  
I'll help you get through the thick and thin and I know you'll remember when.  
I say._

You are strong, strong as a soldier.  
Even when winds are tough you'll always keep it together  
You are strong, strong as a soldier.  
I know you'll get through anything.  
'Cause you're strong, strong, strong as a soldier

When the waves are crashing down.  
Can't get up  
Just know I'll,  
Pick you up from the ground.  
When it feels like everything goes wrong,  
just remember to listen to this song.

You are strong, strong as a soldier.  
Even when winds are tough you'll always keep it together  
You are strong, strong as a soldier.  
I know you'll get through anything.  
'Cause you're strong, strong, strong as a soldier

Don't you worry about the obstacles to your happiness.  
If you let them get to you,  
you'll endure just like the rest.  
I know you're better than those people who get in the way.  
Just remember what I always say.

You are strong, strong as a soldier.  
Even when winds are tough you'll always keep it together  
You are strong, strong as a soldier.  
I know you'll get through anything.  
'Cause you're strong, strong, strong as a soldier  
You are strong, strong, strong as a soldier.  
Strong, strong, strong as a soldier

**OMFG .**

**CLIFFY ; hehe . **

**Please don't kill me ! This is all part of the story. I know it's short but I wanted one of the most important events to occur already. **

**And, thanks for all the reviews, guys (:**

**I know I owe another chapter and it'll be up as soon as possible (:**


	11. Choices

Darkness was all I could see.

After seeing my father get shot multiple times then fall onto the table we had eaten from, I couldn't stand it any longer.

My body gave up and sank into unconsciousness.

I felt like a blob floating and I could hear the voices all around me yelling and screaming. Footsteps were another I could hear too; running and panicky like their lives were the only ones that were important.

My eyes were closed but my mind was alive. I couldn't move nor speak- I could just hear.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell as a pair of strong arms caught me.

Renee was crying and I could hear Esme on the phone.

"He's been shot multiple times," her shaky voice said, "There's blood everywhere and I can't see where he's been shot."

"We have a doctor with us," she continued, "Please hurry."

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled, "Take Bella upstairs and stay there. Jasper and Gabe, you two come with me. Sami and Alice, please hold my wife and Renee together- don't let them panic too much."

_It's too late Carlisle,_ I said to myself.

My father, my flesh and blood, will die. I couldn't hide it. It looked like he'd been shot so many times.

Renee will be devastated and so will I. But I couldn't help but think of a small hope that Charlie might live.

The last I heard was the sound of a door closing and I felt something soft underneath me. Then, there was nothing.

The light was pouring in from an open window in an unfamiliar bedroom.

I heard the door open and the footsteps of three people come in.

"Edward, is she awake?" Alice asked.

His velvet voice replied, "I don't know. She's been out cold since the shooting."

"Bella, love, can you wake up now?" I felt his arms shake me a bit and I opened my eyes to see Alice, Sami, and Edward at the foot of my bed.

"It was real wasn't it…" I softly said.

Sami nodded, her eyes blotched from crying. All three of them looked so tired.

"Where is he?" I said quietly.

"In the hospital," Alice said as she took my hand.

I began to sit up but Edward stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said protectively.

"To see my dying father," and without any concern for them, I stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

Alice whispered, but I could still hear, "How'd she figure that out?"

I turned around and before I could stop myself, I yelled at them, "I was directly across from him, Alice! I heard and saw the gunshots! I know exactly where they fucking penetrated and I saw all the shit headed blood spread out in front of me before he fell on the dumbass table!"

I began to shake and I found myself on the floor crying.

Alice came up to me and softly placed her hand on mine. She was crying too.

"I'm sorry if I caused you an outrage, Bella. I don't know how much it hurts for you right now but can you please eat? You haven't eaten since dinner last night," she said to me.

I nodded and Edward helped me up.

He kissed my forehead before leading me into the small dining room.

Breakfast was a quiet event before a chauffeur drove us to the hospital where Charlie was in.

"Bella!" my mother ran to me from the waiting room. We hugged each other tightly, tears spilling out of our eyes.

"How is he?" I asked my mom.

She bowed her head, "I don't know, sweetheart. He's still in surgery. Seven gun shot wounds- I'm so surprised he's not gone yet," she sobbed.

We both headed to the waiting room where everyone else was.

Suddenly, a doctor walked in wearing scrubs and holding a clipboard.

"Renee, Bella, may I speak with you in private?" he asked us.

He led us to a small corner outside of the room and with a sad look on his face he told us his news.

"I know this has been hard on all of you but we did everything we could," he said with a grave tone.

I felt my eyes begin to grow warm, and moisture was seeping through my eyelids.

"The surgery was neither a success nor a failure. The wounds are very, very deep and Charlie will be in critical condition."

"Is there any hope doctor?" my mother asked in between sobs.

"The next few days…will be his last. He probably won't awaken but we can never know for sure. All we know is he can't last any longer than five days," and with those words he left my mother and I to cry in the deep sad depths of the hospital.

After half an hour or so, we went back into the waiting room to find everyone staring at us.

All I could do was shake my head in defeat and remain in Edward's arms for the rest of the day.

"Bella, do you wanna go down to get some food?" Sami asked as she shook me awake.

I opened my eyes and nodded groggily. My stomach had been growling for the past three hours.

The walk down was quiet and silent. We both crossed the street to a nearby subway and ordered our sandwiched.

Taking a corner table, we began to eat.

Sami broke the silence by saying, "Bella, I have something to tell you."

I looked up at her red eyes and nodded.

"Gabe…he wants to move to England with me. Moving, meaning he's gonna attend London International. He thinks with all these things happening, I should be protected by someone who cares about me all the time. His parents have been notified and they're allowing him to," she said with her eyes on the table.

I noticed her nervous actions and I asked her, "What's going on? You're not happy about it?"

"It's just that, in order for him to settle in, he needs to be there a week before the second semester starts. And the second semester starts next week," she looked up at me.

"You're leaving?!" I was outraged.

"Bella, you have to understand, this is only for the best. You know I would never leave unless it were something important."

I yelled, "How can you? The time when I need you the most is when you give me up for some guy?"

She countered, "He's not some guy, Bella. He cared for me which is why he's moving to another school for me! Edward would do the same thing for you and you'd be fine with it. I can't believe you're overreacting to all of this!"

"Our father is dying and you're going to leave, Samantha! You have no idea how much that is unacceptable!" I sobbed.

"He's dying, I know that! I saw my father die and his body had been mangled. Yes, I have an idea of what this feels like! I don't want to go through it again; I will never ever again want to see that pain again. I feel it and I love Charlie but right now, I can't watch another person I love die," she slammed her fist on the table and stood up.

Hovering over me, she said, "I'm leaving tomorrow. I told Renee and she understands. I hope you do too, Bella."

She stood up and left, leaving me with all my thoughts and tears.

I walked back to the hospital in silence and once I entered the waiting room, all of their heads looked up at me.

"Sweetheart," Renee said as she and Edward put their hands on each of my shoulders, "Let's go see Charlie. He's not awake but its better to see him before he…leaves."

Edward held me together as Renee led us to the room where my father was at.

The door opened to reveal a sleeping man on a hospital bed. His eyes were closed and purple and half of his head had been shaved off.

Slowly, he was breathing but I couldn't help but cry once I saw all the bandages.

"Dad!" I let go of Edward and ran towards my father. Stopping at the side, I knelt down beside him.

"Edward, you can leave for awhile. I need to speak to my daughter," my mother tried to state politely.

Once I heard Edward leave, my mother was at my side. She led me to the room's corner and motioned for me to sit down on the small chaise.

Another talk? Great.

"Bella," she said with tears in her eyes, "Charlie won't be here tomorrow. The doctors say there's nothing else to do and we can't do anything either. He's showing signs of …weakness and by this time tomorrow, he will no longer be with us."

I buried my face in my hands and cried.

"But your father loved you Bella. He loved you, he loved me, and he loved your little sibling inside of me," she said as she patted her growing belly, "but I can't stay here, Bells."

I looked up at her in confusion.

"I have to leave, sweetie."

"You're gonna leave me?" my voice cracked. First, Sami and now my mom? I couldn't believe it…my entire family was leaving me behind.

She hugged me, "Bella, I won't leave you honey. No one is. I just want to consult you before I make this final. I want us to move to England…"

"England?"

"I know it's far and new. But we'll manage. I've found a lovely new country mansion and you can visit in the summer. Sami and you can go to school in London International and I'll be able to raise your little sibling," she said as tears went down her face.

"But why? Why would you want to drag us away from our lives here?" I asked not being able to speak anymore.

She continued, "Because, sweetheart, our home in Los Angeles will remind me of how much pain we all went through even if we had good memories there, too."

"And you don't want to remember them?" I said.

She rubbed my back, "I do. I really want to remember them. But it hurts me enough to stay here in Las Vegas. How much more when we get home?"

I stayed silent.

"I want to remember everything your father and I have done together in this country but when I reminisce, I see this," she motioned her hand to my dying father.

And still, I kept quiet.

"I love Charlie. I love Sami. I love your brother or sister. And I love you, Bella. No matter what happens," she said as she kissed my forehead.

I said to her, "So I have no choice? I have to leave? What about Edward? Alice…mom, my friends who are practically family."

"I never said I'd force you to move, Bella. You can stay with you grandma in the San Fernando Valley. If you stay, I'll still leave but we'll see each other every holiday," she said.

I dwelled in my thoughts for a minute then said, "So I can choose?"

"Yes. Either you stay here or we leave," she said.

My eyes began to get wet, "How long do I have to choose?"

"Until tomorrow."

_We're driving slow through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio is  
All that we can hear_

Man we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us  
It's worse in here

The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

Everyday seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me

The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing is wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
Cause I see sun set in your eyes

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

But I gotta do this  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part

I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here  


I'd make my choice tonight, I said to myself. Touching the Tiffany necklace Edward gave to me, I laid back and listened to my thoughts.

I'd leave something behind and I'd find something new.

If I decide to stay…how will I survive? I can't be away from my family too long, especially now that my father will have passed.

But if I leave…I'd break Edward's heart. Heck, I'd break everyone else's. I'd even break mine.

Both choices shattered my heart to pieces. But which choice can rebuild it over time?

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Hallo, kids. Second update for today ! (:**

**So, which will Bella choose? **

**Stay in sunny Cali?**

**Or move to London?**

**Take a guess.**

**Yes, Charlie will die. I'm sorry but he had to? Oh well, his death is part of the story line.**

**I know, lots of drama regarding this chapter. And the whole Bella and Sami argument. No, Sami is not wrong for making that choice, I mean it hurts to watch someone you love die after all. And she ain't evil, after all she is based off one of my best buds (:**

**Renee, in short, wants to leave because she honestly doesn't want to remember the sadness she suffered while Charlie dies. **

**Bella, on the other hand, is confused.**

**So, take a guess which choice she makes and REVIEW ! :]**


	12. Coldest Winter

I've made my choice.

Sitting there in my dad's hospital room, I finally made my decision as to what would happen to me by next week.

The only problem was how could I tell the ones I loved my decision?

Walking out of the hospital room, I found Edward leaning against the wall.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked as he saw my teary eyes once I entered the hallway.

I somewhat told him the truth, "Charlie's gonna be dead by tomorrow".

The reason why I didn't tell him about England was because I couldn't bear to see his face once he found out my choice.

I made up my mind to move.

Transfer a thousand miles across the Atlantic to England with my family.

I'd leave them heartbroken, but just like Renee I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to recluse myself from Charlie's death.

Maybe in time, I could come back. A year or two would be enough for me to get space. Then maybe the ones I'd leave behind wouldn't be too heartbroken.

We both walked in silence to a small bench in the hospital garden. It was our own secluded place for now and as I stared at him, I kept thinking about how much I really did love him.

So we just sat there, holding hands and even stealing a kiss or two. The saddest part about leaving him would be remembering how much time we spent together as little kids, immature children, and adolescent teens.

"I love you, Edward," I said as I leaned into his shoulder.

He kissed my hair, "I love you, Bella; more than you will ever know."

Three days later…

Back home, I had already packed my important belongings for London. Renee wouldn't sell the house; in fact, she'd just keep it maintained for vacations and visits to L.A. during fashion week.

Sami had left, as she said, the day Charlie died. I knew we could never keep up this argument so I decided to apologize to her once she sees me in London.

The funeral was today and right after the small get together in the main room, Renee and I would leave for London.

The only problem left was that Edward still had no idea.

Alice knew and so did everyone else. They'd given me small gifts. But none of them compared to what I would leave behind.

I put on the black dress Renee had given me and looked around my room.

It looked the same except for the stack of luggage that lay next to the chimney.

When we got home the day Charlie died, I had only realized that it was already a new year. Since I slept through the countdown, I had completely forgotten our purpose in Vegas.

The funeral was short and private.

Sure, the entire city knew of the loss and the media had been trying to get around somehow. But right now, the only people here were those whom Charlie knew best; our families, our friends, and a few photographers for newspapers.

It was around fifty-six degrees- cold for L.A. and I was wearing a thick sweater.

No one spoke but the wind.

It howled and yelled as we stood on the hilltop watching my father being buried six feet under.

Though life always had to end, I couldn't help but wonder why life had to be so short.

A tender age of thirty-three. Dead. Gone.

My tears had gone away and I only stared at the cloudy horizon of the usually sunny California.

"Love, your mother's calling you," Edward said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

Nodding, I followed the young man I'd leave behind in just a few hours.

"Bella, dear, let's get in the car for the reception. They'll meet us there," Renee lead me back to the Escalade and we drove back to the house in silence.

Only our closest friends were there at the reception.

I nodded everytime someone said their condolences out of respect.

And though, I was appreciative, I knew that none of them felt what I was going through right now.

"Bella," Alice said to me, "Let's talk one last time."

We strolled out to the backyard near the swimming pool.

"So you're leaving," she said quietly.

I nodded.

"I'm going to miss you, Bella," she pulled me into a hug.

"Me, too."

Alice released her grip and said, "Does Edward know?"

I shook my head.

"You have to tell him."

"I will. Once everyone leaves, I'll take the liberty of being the bearer of bad news," I sadly spoke.

She took both of my hands into her tiny ones, "Bella, you'll always be my sister, okay? I don't care if I won't speak to you until four years from now. I just really want you to know that I love you, Bella."

She cried and this time, both of us were there to weep with each other.

"I can't believe I'm doing this Alice," I said as we both looked out at the backyard.

Her face was filled with sorrow, "I can't say anything, Bella. I love you but I don't want you to make a choice that you'd regret later on."

"But what if I'm making the wrong choice? It's bad enough for you but what about Edward? Oh great, my first real relationship and it barely lasts two months."

I continued, "And I've known everyone here for my entire life. In England, I only know two people- Gabe and Sami. Though, we're not even in the best of terms right now."

"What happened?" she asked.

I told her of our disagreement at the Subway.

"Oh," she said, "Well, she's your sister. She'd never hate you."

"Oh but what if she does? I'd go to England knowing two people that HATE me," I lowered my head.

"It's okay but we'll still talk to each other right?" she said as she raised her iPhone in the air.

I giggled at her little joke and wondered how large the phone bills would be if we kept in touch.

Shivering as the cold air brushed against my skin, we agreed to go back inside and enjoy each others company one last time.

"In an hour sweetheart," Renee said as I walked past her. Nodding, I began to look for Edward.

I found him on the foosball table with Emmett and motioned for him to come up with me.

He softly kissed me as we entered my bedroom, pushing my strands of hair out of my face.

I pulled back and turned to the pile of luggage nearby. His face turned to look at it and was dismayed once he saw it.

"You're going on vacation?" he said as he saw my sad face.

"No."

"What's with the bags then?"

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

I couldn't stand to see his broken face but I never imagined him to look so sad. Loving him was the most I could do but my mother wouldn't live alone without me and I couldn't live without her.

"I'm going to England," I said as I crashed into his chest and began weeping.

It's alright, I tried to tell myself. First love only, right.

"I'll miss you, Edward. But I can't stay here. I'll go to England with my mom. Maybe I can visit once in awhile," I said against his chest.

"Shh, Bella, it's not okay but I'll be fine. I don't really know what to say…"

"You can tell me 'goodbye'," I said as I pulled away from him.

"What? When are you leaving?" he asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Now," I let go of his and picked up my bags.

This hurt, it honestly did. I'd miss him but I'd get over it in time. Hopefully I would.

"Bella," he twisted me around and I faced him before exiting the room, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

More tears fell down my face, "I didn't want to see you sad."

"Goodbye Edward," I looked at up him and leaned into his lips on last time.

This kiss was more meaningful than the others. Even more than our first kiss.

"I love you," I said as I pulled away.

He finally let go of my hand, "I love you, too."

_On lonely nights I start to fade  
(On lonely nights I start to fade)  
Her love is a thousand miles away  
(Her love is a thousand miles away)  
Memories made in the coldest winter  
Goodbye my friend will I ever love again_

Memories made in the coldest winter

It's 4am and I can't sleep  
(It's 4am and I can't sleep)  
Her love is all that I can see  
(Her love is all that I can see)  
Memories made in the coldest winter  
Goodbye my friend will I ever love again

Memories made in the coldest winter  
Winter, winter

Goodbye my friend will I ever love again  
Goodbye my friend will I ever love again  
Goodbye my friend will I ever love again  
Goodbye my friend will I ever love again

If spring can take the snow away  
(If spring can take the snow away)  
Can it melt away all of our mistakes  
(Can it melt away all of our mistakes)  
Memories made in the coldest winter  
Goodbye my friend I won't ever love again

And with those last words from his mouth I left him standing in my room all alone.

**Hmmm…**

**Sad, no? And yes, my chapters haven't been to long this time but I want to keep the story going.**

**May I make a request?**

**Can I get to more than eighty reviews before the next chapter?**

**Yeap, that's right 8-0 (:**

**Next up, PLANE RIDE & ARRIVAL IN LONDON**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **

**REVIEW :]**


	13. Your Call

**Hello (:**

**I know I asked to reach eighty reviews to post the next chapter but right now, I just really want to post it.**

**Its kinda like I'm reading this, too and I seem to be impatient about not posting a new chapter.**

**This one had a lot of flashbacks, so don't get yourself confused.**

**And here we are…one of the main chapters:**

**Chapter 13: Your Call**

It's really different when you find yourself in LAX, waiting for a phone call to come in which the one you love tells you to come back into his waiting arms.

My palms were practically sweating as a squeezed the touch screen Fuze in my hand.

But I waited for two hours at the terminal and got nothing.

He didn't call, text, or even IM me. Of course, I didn't either but it was always, to both of us that he would start things then we'd finish it together.

"Starbucks?" My mom asked as she handed me a tall cappuccino.

I took it from her, "Yeah. Thanks."

We were both still grieving a loss, but in our own different ways. She did it quietly and pushed herself in her line of work; while I drifted off from everyone and thought of all that's happened.

Slow, small sips were all it took to remember the scenes of Charlie's death again.

Edward's Tiffany necklace still hung on my neck, and I held it as I waited for him to send some sort of communication between us.

"What time is our flight?" I asked her.

"We're boarding in an hour," she replied as she took a sip from her chai latte.

For the rest of the time, I spent it doing absolutely nothing.

First-class on a Boeing 747 wasn't truly a bore. Spacious seats and larger TV's provided entertainment but the fact that they made me turn my phone off rather upset me. When was he going to call?

I pressed the power button on the touch screen and watched as the screen went black.

Maybe he'd leave a message.

Slowly, I reclined back in my seat and pulled out my iPod Touch. I placed it on shuffle but coincidentally, the song that came on was the song that Edward and I sang along to in the car at one time- "So Quiet" by AJ Rafael.

My eyes began to droop and soon enough, I was asleep.

"_Alice," I said as I pulled up my sleeping bag, "There's no way that's possible."_

_She giggled, "Oh yes it is. And it's positively true."_

"_No its not," I pouted, "You're lying."_

"_Fine," she grinned, "Don't believe me."_

_Her bedroom door opened as Esme peeked her head in._

_She said, "Girls, go to sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day."_

"_Oh my gosh! I'm turning into a teenager! Thirteen! Finally!" She squealed._

_I laughed. She and Edward were turning an official 1-3 tomorrow and I was still twelve._

"_Alright, girls, go to sleep," Esme whispered as she closed the door._

_The lights went out and immediately, Alice began to talk._

"_I'm telling you, Edward likes you," she whispered._

_I whispered back, "And I say it's not true. It doesn't seem like it."_

"_Well, it's only because he's too shy," she said as she pulled her covers, "I know he likes you. Jasper told me."_

_I rolled my eyes even if she couldn't see it, "I don't believe you Alice."_

"_Fine. Goodnight, Bella."_

"_Night, Al," I said quietly. But deep down inside I knew I had a crush on her twin too. Those small little feelings that made me want to hug him- but I was too scared._

My eyes flashed open as I thought of the little flashback. Smiling, I searched my carry-on bag searching for the picture.

And I found it- it was picture of Edward's and Alice's faces covered with icing from their little "surprise" on that birthday. I had pushed their heads into both of the cakes which got them pretty pissed off and laughing at the same time.

The good old days…

"_Bella," Sami said through the phone, "It's going to be fine."_

"_What if it won't turn out fine? I mean, come on you have to admit, this is a big day."_

"_It's just dinner. Its not like you guys are getting married, yet," she snorted. I could see her rolling her eyes right then._

_I sighed, "Dinner with Edward's parents and mine. This is gonna be a disaster…"_

_She laughed, "Uh huh, listen, you've had dinner with them before. Just pretend that it's like old times."_

"_But those times, we weren't dating yet."_

"_Whatever, doesn't really matter. Just relax, okay, Bella?"_

"_Okay," I pouted._

"_Listen, I'll talk to you later; it's kinda late over here and my roomies are starting to throw-," I heard the phone move suddenly, "Ow! Hey! Watch it! I'm on the phone! Angel, I know it late! Jeez, wait, she's my sister you know!"_

_I started laughing._

"_Hold on, Bella," I could hear the phone be placed on a table then heard the screams of girls in the background._

"_Okay, I'll talk to ya later, sis. Bye."_

"_Bye," I said as I put down the phone._

_How hard could this be?_

Another flashback rushed through my head. I sighed; the night of the dinner with his parents was pretty funny.

Suddenly, I found myself missing Edward. Was it possible to turn this plane around?

I knew it wasn't possible at all so I slouched back and _tried_ to enjoy the flight.

Obviously, it was nowhere near enjoyable. Sure, I didn't have to suffer the cramped up space of economy class; it was just that the air was still the same- stale and smelling like bad coffee.

Renee, who was next to me, was busy sketching some new designs onto a pad of paper and was clearly pissed off. I decided to just keep the talk to a…well…nothing.

"Excuse me, miss," said the cheery flight attendant, "Would you like a drink?" Her attitude was impossibly cheery and I wondered how was able to smile so much.

I smiled a small smile, "No, thanks."

She asked my mom who requested a black coffee. Jeez, not a good day for Renee.

Black coffee for Renee = not good day for her

Well, it hadn't been a good day for both of us. We both lost someone really important but mostly, we left everything behind.

"_Dad, don't let go!" my six-year old self said as we both entered the ice skating rink._

_Charlie held my hand tightly, "Don't worry, sweetie, I know how to do this."_

_He guided me to the center but as soon as my feet hit the ice, I instantly slipped._

_Tears began to form around my face, "I suck at skating."_

"_No, you don't," he bent down to wipe the tears from my eyes, "You just need a little practice."_

_I pouted, "I can't even stand up."_

"_Come on, I'll help you."_

_He pulled me up and supported the rest of my weight as I began to glide along the ice._

"_Daddy, look, I'm skating!" I said as my little feet went past the ice._

_He laughed, "Great job, sweetie! Your mom, on the other hand, she would have fallen on her face by now!"_

_I giggled._

I pursed my lips, thinking about that day. It was our first father-daughter event and I'd never forget it.

One of the things I missed most about Charlie was his laugh; it was raspy and quite old but it always made me smile.

His death was starting to really hit me right now and I began to cry about how much I'd miss him in my life.

My head began to go back to the last time we had a conversation…

"_Bella," he sighed as he noticed me get out of my suite at the Wynn, "You look beautiful, sweetie."_

"_Thanks, Dad," I blushed._

_He laughed at my red face, "Just like your mom. Bells, look at you: one moment you're my little girl on the skating rink and next, you're gonna get married."_

_I giggled at his statement, "Not yet, dad. But I'm pretty sure you'll be walking me down the aisle when that happens."_

_We both entered the elevator- everyone else was already at the restaurant for tonight's festivities._

"_Oh, I better be still young then. I don't want to look like an old man in the pictures," he joked._

"_Maybe. I don't know, dad. I'll just make sure you get to look great that day."_

"_I don't look great, right now?" he pretended to pout._

_I laughed and patted his back, "Pretty great. Let's just hope you look the same when you hand me over to the one I'll be married to."_

Tears were already streaming down my face as I realized that he really wouldn't walk me down the aisle at all. He was gone and nothing was left of him.

_I miss you, dad,_ I said in my head. In truth, I knew he'd be listening.

_And wherever you are right now, I hope you're happy. Just keep watch over me, okay? I love you, Charlie. Even if you've already left for good,_ my eyes were warm and moist.

I didn't even notice Renee wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she said as she handed me a napkin.

I nodded, "Just remembering dad. I really miss him."

"I miss him, too."

She bowed her head down and returned to her work.

There were a bunch of movies showing on the airline's TV so I decided to watch them. I plugged my earphones into the headphone jack and began to search through the small selection.

I ended up on the movie, Tropic Thunder.

I had to admit, it was pretty funny. I loved it especially when Alpa Chino, one of the characters, accidentally reveals that he's gay- the funny part was when Jack Black's character (tied to a tree) offers to give him a nasty blow job.

The movie made me laugh a ton but those laughs, I knew, were temporary. I didn't think it got me over my grief at all.

For sure, getting over it would take time.

I almost cheered when the pilot announced that we were arriving. It was late in the morning in London and I couldn't wait until I'd get out of the plane.

Once we checked out our baggage and got out of the airport, Sami was immediately there to greet us.

"Bella!" she squealed. Man, I missed my sister.

"Sami!" I ran to greet her in a warm hug, "I'm sorry," I said as we embraced each other.

"Its okay. You're here, now and that's what matters to me the most."

Once we got outside, I felt the cool chill of foggy London and immediately put on my trench coat.

My mom led us to a car waiting there for us- a sleek black Mercedes SLK.

"Sami, I assume you need to get back to school?" Renee asked as we stuffed our luggage into the trunk.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'll just tell you guys where to go. And Bella, I'll see you in school in about a week?"

"Yeap. That's the plan," I smiled. Just like nothing ever happened between us.

The ride to her school was quiet but as we arrived in the front gates my jaw dropped open.

I thought Avery Academy was big- I truly had never seen such a gigantic school like London International.

Students of every race were entering the large brick building and my eyes were wide in shock, how many students went to this school?

All of the girls wore the same thing, blue pleated skirts, a white shirt underneath and a blue blazer that had the school icon on it; the boys wore blue slacks, blue blazers and the same white shirts. Most of the girls held designer brand bags and wore different shoes- maybe I'd fit in here after all.

The green grass was in front of the school's gate and my open window showed that most of the students didn't have a British accent.

"Wow," I said.

She laughed, "I know."

"Is this the school?" I asked curiously.

"Oh no, that's the main building where all the offices are. The classrooms and labs are a bit further in the back and the dorms even more. Ten thousand students, what can I say?"

I gulped.

"It's okay, Bella. You'll be fine," she opened the door to exit the car, "See you in a week!"

"Bye!" Renee and I called after her.

We passed by several historical monuments and thousands of museums, historical sites, and the Thames River while we headed out of London and into the country side.

Next, we headed for some place called Shropshire which was where Renee had bought the house.

It was about two hours away. During the entire ride, I gawked at my new surroundings.

"Holy crap," I whispered to myself when I saw where we were.

This place was completely different from L.A.; the countryside was all green and the homes were even bigger than the mansions in Hollywood.

Most homes, I could see, had either horses or farms plus, tons of them were probably built in around 1901.

"We're here," Renee said from the driver's seat as I was starting to fall asleep.

We were in front of a large brick mansion that was about a quarter mile from the entrance gate. There was a circular beige brick driveway with a marble fountain in the middle.

"Well, what'd you think?" Renee said as she waved her hand at the mansion. Her belly was showing a bit more, reminding me of Charlie.

"It's nice. I like it," I truthfully stated. I usually didn't like extravagant things but this mansion had a classic feel to it.

Renee smiled, "Good. Then I know that I made the right choice."

I immediately remembered to turn my phone on right then and there so I grabbed my phone and turned it on.

Nothing.

No new messages, a text; blank was all that was there.

"Bella!" my mom called from the front porch, "Let's lets get inside so we can finally settle for now."

I placed my phone back in my pocket then followed my mom into the new place I'd now call "home".

Pulling out my iTouch, I played the song, "So Quiet" again and again.

My phone didn't even ring, vibrate or get anything in the next few hours. I literally got nothing from him.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat,  
Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet_

'Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to,  
To make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
'Cause every breath that you will take  
When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes,  
What's your fantasy?

'Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to,  
To make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home

'Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to,  
To make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to,  
To make you mine  
Stay with me tonight 

I sat up and stared at my phone that night, waiting for the call I knew that would never come.

Truly, I missed him but I knew I couldn't wait forever.

Perhaps I'd wait for a bit more. Looking around, my thoughts drifted to another subject- my new home.

I had claimed one of the two bedrooms connected to another one which would be Sami's in the future.

The bedroom was nice. It had already been designed in a certain way for me but it was certainly nothing compared to my room back home. Maybe I'd go shopping in London for some new stuff- especially a new iMac.

My Mac Book Pro was still on and I was logged on to AIM. No one was online- except me.

I pulled the duvet off of me and went to my closet. It was a walk-in, like my old one, except all my clothes were still in my suitcases.

My sleepless self rummaged through it until I found the small picture frame containing the Thanksgiving picture from the previous year. It was a picture of me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Sami and Gabe all seated in the living room when we were waiting for the meal to be ready. Emmett and Rose, I blushed as I remembered, were having sex in one of the rooms upstairs.

The picture was in a blue and brown frame and I loved it as a whole.

I lay down on my bed.

Realization hit me in the face when I finally concluded that I'd never see Edward again. How could I find him even after a few years?

_I love you Edward, don't ever forget that,_ I said, hoping that somehow, he'd get my message even if it wasn't sent in some sort of technology.

Placing the frame on the bedside table, I drifted off to sleep, thanks to the piece of my past, lying next to me.

**Hmm…so what'd you think? REVIEW PLEASE (:**

**I know it's a bit amazing how Bella's coping with the death at certain times and sometimes, she seems as if nothings happened to her. It's all part of her personality- she loses a part of herself but she forces a reconstruction which will eventually affect her in the future.**

**In the next chapter, I'll have Bella explore her new home and finally move into her new school.**

**If I get a lot of reviews, I might even put Edward's POV for the first time.**

**SO…. REVIEW :]**


	14. Fell in Love Without You

**New chapter again? Hell yeah!**

Internally, I groaned as the sunlight entered my room that morning.

"Crap," I said as I sat up in bed.

Looked like I wasn't dreaming after all- I really did move to England. Last night, I had had a dream where I was back home with…Edward.

I stood up from the bed and changed into jeans, a cashmere sweater, and Uggs. I was in England in the middle of January…what more could I say.

The house was lonely and unfamiliar- it was humongous and it took me a total of twenty minutes to actually find the stairs which led to the first floor. Stupid eight bedroom mansion.

"Morning, Miss Swan," an old lady with a British accent greeted me. She was wearing one of those housekeeper clothes.

Confused, I greeted her back, "Uh, good morning? I'm sorry if this sounds rude but who are you?"

She was at the foot of the stairs and she started laughing, "I'm one of the help around this home. Your mother went out to explore the town. She said you may eat breakfast once you're awake."

"Uhm, okay?"

I followed her into the country style kitchen where a meal of hash browns, sausages, bacon, eggs and half a slice of tomato had been prepared.

"Enjoy, miss," she said as she left the room, "I'll be around the house if you need me."

I thanked her and ate quickly; I really wanted to explore the house grounds for today. There were seven acres of open land to explore.

Grabbing my coat, I headed out the door.

My skin shivered as I exited the back door. It was sunny but still very, very chilly.

The backyard was well…huge. Huge in the sense that I really didn't know where everything else was. There was a large area of open grass with a rock path leading to who-knows-where.

I could see a tennis court a distance away and there was a downward slope that lead to the lake. No swimming pool?

I walked towards the lake and descended slowly down stone steps to find the banks of a lake and wooden dock. All around me, there were far homes, too with yards that looked like ours.

The dock was quiet and mysterious so I spent about an hour just sitting on its edge. Then I decided to explore a little bit more.

I went back up the stairs and explored the western side- there was a large garden and something, utterly unexpected- horses.

Why the fuck did Renee buy a house that had horses?

Scared, I walked up to one of the large beings and quivered when it breathed on my hand. There were four of them at the stable- along with piles of hay.

There was a large fenced area where I assumed was for horseback riding. I didn't even know Renee _liked _horses.

The garden, which I explored next, was pretty big. It had all kinds of flowers along with rows and rows of vegetables and fruits. Along the side, a garden shed stood where I found nothing really significant. At the side of it, was a large oak tree where a swing hung from.

Maybe I'd find something to do here after all. I sat on the swing, and just like the dock, I spent about an hour just doing nothing.

I explored the eastern side next. I found a tennis court, a large gazebo, and a large stone swimming pool- even bigger than the one in L.A.

Further, I found a stone cottage. It was pretty big inside and I found two bedrooms, a small living room and a small kitchen. As to describe it, I'd say it would be one of those cottages you'd find in a fairy tale or something.

When I arrived back inside the house, it was already four in the afternoon and Renee wasn't back yet. I learned the aged woman's name was Claire and she was one of the five live-in staff. Apparently, the previous owner wanted his home in one piece for the rest of eternity.

I stayed in my room for the next few hours and it was during that time that I realized that my new room was quite bigger than my old one. It consisted of three other rooms- something like a sitting room, a _bedroom _bedroom and an empty extra room that I didn't notice yesterday.

Maybe I'd ask my mom if we could go into the nearest city and buy some new things. As of then, I only had my new bed and a sofa in the sitting room. I figured I'd turn the empty room into a study.

The house itself, I explored, had several conference rooms, two kitchens, five unused bedrooms, a library, a study (what's the difference?), and a music room.

I stayed in the large library which contained thousands of leather-bound classics.

I figured if I was going to live here, I'd better make the best of it.

* * *

"Bye, mom," I said as I exited the now owned SLK.

It had been a week since my move to England and now, I was headed to school at London International School (LIS).

The suitcases were in the back, and today was a Saturday, so Sami and her roommates would be helping me settle in.

I was wearing my new uniform- with tights- and blue Vans. I matched it with the blue Cole Haan bag.

And even though he was long gone, I wore the necklace Edward gave me plus the charm bracelet, this time I added an extra charm of London's Big Ben.

My phone got nothing over the past week so I replaced it with the LG Prada II. There was a matching Bluetooth watch the came with it and I was wearing it above the bracelet.

"Bye, Bells," Renee said as we arrived in the entrance gates, "I love you, sweetheart. See you in a few weeks."

"Bye, mom. Love you too," I said as she dropped off my bags in front of the building.

And welcome to London, Bella.

I went up to the front desk where a brunette with chopped hair greeted me, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Uh, I'm Bella Swan, one of the new transfer students," I said as I pulled out the envelope containing all the papers I'd need while boarding here.

She looked through her computer, "Oh, that's right. You're the Cali girl. Just wait for a bit and I'll give you your room key and number then your class schedule."

"Okay, thanks," I said as I stood there.

She looked up, "You can sit at one of the sofas while you're waiting. This might take awhile; we've got a lot of transfers this weekend."

I nodded and headed with my four bags of luggage to one of the sofas.

"Bella, is that you?" Sami said from a distance.

I laughed as she came over to where I was seated.

"Ha, yeah. Hi, sis," I hugged her. She joined me on the seat.

She said, "Well, welcome to L.I.S. It's kinda big but you'll have to get used to it. Are you still waiting for the finalization?"

"If you mean room key and class schedule, then yeah," I nodded.

She jumped, "Yes! New roomie is here!"

I laughed.

"It won't be to cramped up right?" I really didn't want to make her dorm even smaller.

She laughed again, "Of course not. There's four bedrooms in our dorm alone and we're only using three of them."

"Oh wow. That's kinda big."

"Yeah, it is."

Feedback came over the white intercom speaker then a voice, "Swan, Bella please come to the front desk. Swan, Bella, please come over."

"That's me. Can you keep watch over my bags, please?" I smiled. She nodded and motioned for me to go up there.

I walked over to see the same woman.

"Swan, Bella, let's see you are in the Hampton Dormitory, room 309. Your roommates will be Angel Santine, Jaze Cervaces, and Samantha Swan. Here's your room key, map, and school grounds brochure," she placed a blue card and two pieces of paper in front of me.

She continued, "Your school schedule is a six period rotation. All of your schooldays begin at 9 am and they end at 4 pm. You have to be in homeroom class at least fifteen minutes before the start to ensure punctuality. Half days occur every other Friday as part of the staff meeting schedule. Here's your class schedule and a little bit of info on the classroom buildings," she placed a blue envelope with the stuff already there.

"Any questions?" she raised her eyebrows.

I nodded, "Uh, yes. Are students allowed to exit the grounds?"

"Well," she replied, "Day and boarding students are only allowed out of the grounds after the last bell rings at 4 in the afternoon. On weekends, students may exit the grounds; however they have to be back in their dorms by ten pm. Any later than that will result in expulsion," she eyed me curiously.

"Also, we check the dorms every night so no funny business," she glared.

I nodded at the awkward situation and took my stuff, thanking her.

"That was awkward," I said as I walked back to Sami.

She snorted, "Not as bad as mine. She actually said 'sex results in pregnancy so no funny business'".

I laughed.

"That sucks. She only told me 'no funny business'," I cracked up.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, I'll help you with these bags then we'll walk to the dorm."

Like practically everything I've seen here in England, the open grounds were green and many dorms, I could see, were made of layered brick.

It took us thirty minutes to walk to the Hampton dorm which was rather close to the classroom buildings.

"Welcome to Hampton," she waved her hand at the building. It was a kind of red brick building, similar to the Hampton Court Palace.

We entered the front lobby where we found girls lounging around the sofas. There was a small café to the side where the smell of coffee was coming from.

"How many rooms are in this place?" I asked her as we entered the elevator.

She thought for awhile, "I think twelve; four dorms on each floor."

"Are they all so big?"

"Ours is one of the four four-bedroom dorms. The rest have either two of three."

The bell dinged as the doors slid apart to enter a lavish hallway. It was like I just moved into a hotel.

Sami slid her own blue key into the lock and the door opened.

"Oh wow," I said as we entered the room, which was more like an apartment. A kitchen, living room with a plasma screen TV, and a hallway which led to four rooms.

She nodded, "Yeah, that was my first reaction here, too."

We dropped off my luggage in the spare room and proceeded to the kitchen.

"It's pretty simple around here," she said as we walked down the hallway, "This is my room, which is next to yours. Across from your room is Jaze's and next to hers is Angel's."

Names were hung on the door to indicate who actually slept there.

"Bella, you want a sandwich?" she called from the kitchen. It wasn't really too big, just sleek and simple with all the cooking necessities.

"No, thanks," I said as I settled down on the couch. Their plasma was pretty big and I noticed a Wii on the side.

"Aw, I brought my Wii but it looks like you guys already have one," I whined.

She joined me with a bag of Doritos in her hand, "Its okay. You can keep in your room for our sleepovers?"

"Sleepovers? We live in the same dorm…"

"Yeah, but different rooms," she giggled.

She looked at my neck, noticing the piece of jewelry there, "Is that what I think it is?" She pointed at the Tiffany necklace.

I nodded, "Yeah, its mine now and like it. It doesn't mean I won't move on."

"Fine," she shrugged, "But keeping that on will just leave you hanging…"

_Amen, sis, amen._

A knock came on the door.

"Pizza from Venice's coming up," a voice said from the other side.

Sami jumped up from the sofa and opened the door.

Three people piled in: Gabe; a dark headed girl with layered hair and look about five feet; and another girl a few inches taller with light brown hair.

"Hi, you must be Bella," the dark headed girl said, shaking my hand while holding two boxes of pizza with her other, "I'm Angel."

I smiled at her, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"I'm Jaze. Unique name I know," she grinned. I shook her hand too.

"Hi Gabe," I greeted him, "Long time no see."

He laughed, "Yeah. New Year's right? Sorry bout the loss but if it helps, we brought pizza, soda, and some pasta from the restaurant nearby called Venice."

"Oh it's okay. Thanks anyways," I looked down on the floor.

An hour later, all five of us had finished two large pizzas, three bottles of soda, and a whole plate of lasagna.

Maybe boarding school wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

**EPOV**

She left me.

Holy shit, Bella left me.

I turned over in my bed, completely sleepless. She left hours ago and it was now four in the morning.

Still no sleep.

Why'd you have to leave me, Bells? I love you…

I tried to be understanding about her whole situation but I missed her like hell. Her brown eyes, brown hair, her plump lips- I missed all of her.

Her laugh, her sarcasm, even the way she hugged me whenever she saw me- I missed that too.

Now, she left me in this hell hole with nothing left. Jasper already returned to New York, Gabe was gone, my brother was in Florida for a sports meeting, and Alice was being Alice.

I placed my hands on my face and did my best not to cry.

If I loved her, I'd let her go.

A few minutes ago, I actually considered talking to her, maybe even texting, her but I wanted her to make the move first. I mean, she was the one that left. If she really missed me, she'd make some form of communication.

I got my Blackberry Bold out of the bedside table and clicked to maybe try to text her. If her phone was off on the plane, she'd get it eventually.

_Hi Bella, I miss you-_

I shook my head and erased it.

_Love, please come back-_

I pressed the back key again. I sounded like a desperate idiot.

_Bella, love, tell me how London is-_

Fuck it! I couldn't find the right words.

Cursing, I flung my phone into the dark and heard it shatter into pieces.

Shit, now I had to get a new one.

I plopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. If I couldn't tell her in words, maybe she'd know in my thoughts.

_Bella, Bella, _I said in my head, _I love you and I miss you. I hope you never forget that, ever. _

I hoped she'd get the message even if she couldn't read it at all.

**One week later…**

I was pretty sure that Bella was now at her new school, according to Alice, when I got another Blackberry.

What a fucked up life I had... I just hoped she didn't get a new phone.

_Bella,_

_Its Edward._

_Please text back. I need to talk to you._

_- Edward _

* * *

**BPOV**

"Wake up, Bella," Angel woke me up from my sleep.

My new phone had rung minutes ago and I really wasn't in the mood to go to school.

Over the past few days, all of four of us had become really close friends and I suddenly found myself missing Rose and Alice.

I also concluded that I'd get over Edward; he was only my first love, right? Not my true love…

"I'm up," I groaned into the pillow.

Suddenly, "Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)" by Beyonce blasted through my room.

Goddamned iHome…

I sat up in bed, "Ugh, please tell me it's not early in the morning."

Jaze laughed, "Yeah, its seven and we have an hour and a half to get changed then grab breakfast down at restaurant area."

"Holy crap, fine, I'll wake up," I said as I shooed them out of my room. The three of them cracked up walking outside.

During my two day exploration, I actually learned that L.I.S had its own outdoor campus mall with thirteen restaurants and several stores.

The male population slept on the other side of the campus (much to the disappointment of my sister and all the other girls) and they were only allowed to visit between ten a.m. and five p.m. Also, they had to sign in and out which most people found rather annoying.

I rummaged through my partially decorated room and searched for clothes.

"I'm decent," I said as I opened my bedroom door, headed to the living room.

I was wearing my hair in a ponytail along with my school uniform, blue Nikes, and a white leather Marc by Marc Jacobs bag.

The necklace still hung from my neck. I tried to tell myself that I only wore it because it was beautiful, but I knew deep inside, I was lying and I wore it as a symbol of Edward's love.

"Great, let's go!" An enthusiastic Sami said as she led us out of the dorm.

My books and schedule were already in my bag and unfortunately, none of them had the same homeroom as me. Crap!

We made it to breakfast just on time to get a table by the glass windows. Gabe was planning to join us in fifteen minutes.

I stood up to go to the restroom so I could wash my hands when I crashed into a large wall. When did that get there?

Oh no, wait, it wasn't wall…it was just this really tall guy. When I say tall, he was like six feet.

I looked up at him in apology and that's when I saw his face.

The guy wasn't as good looking as Edward but I had to say, he had one hell of a face.

He was rather good looking and seemed as if he were Native American. His hair was a rusty brown and his eyes were deep and the same color as his hair. He had a wide smile and was looking down at me.

I smiled back up at him. When I noticed we were still close to one another, I blushed and backed away.

"Sorry," I muttered shyly.

"Haha, it's alright," he had a raspy voice and he seemed kind of amused at my little accident.

I looked down to see all my books and my schedule scattered on the floor.

We both bent down to pick up my stuff and a briefly touched his fingers.

"Oh," I blushed, "Sorry, again."

He laughed, "Well you better be careful. I was pretty close to squishing you over there."

He stared at my class schedule, "What a coincidence! My homeroom is Mr. Lawrence, too."

"Oh, wow," I managed to crack a smile, "Looks like I won't be alone in homeroom after all."

Maybe we could even go out for coffee after class…

_Last night I fell in love without you.  
I waved goodbye to that heart of mine  
Beating solo on your lawn_

Every aching wound will cauterize and bruise  
In memory of what we used to call in love  
And only time will tell if violins will swell  
In memory of what we used to call in love  
Used to call it love

Last night I fell in love without you  
The coup de grace that set me off  
Would've made for decent fiction

Every aching wound will cauterize and bruise  
In memory of what we used to call in love  
And only time will tell if violins will swell  
In memory of what we used to call in love  
Used to call it...

Last night I fell in love without you  
The stars at night aren't as big and bright  
As you make them out to be

Every aching wound will cauterize and bruise  
In memory of what we used to call in love  
And only time will tell if violins will swell  
In memory of what we used to call in love  
In memory of when we used to call it love

He laughed again and I kinda liked it, "Well, I'll see you in homeroom then. I'm sorry for being rude but I didn't get your name."

"I'm Bella Swan. I just moved in here from sunny California," I blushed.

He reached his hand out to shake mine, "I'm Jacob Black. But you can call me Jake."

**Well, here you go, another new chapter so you guys better review like crazy now.**

**Yes, its Jacob Black ! And no, she won't see Edward until ___ years later. The reason why she never got the text message- new phone cause she gave up remember? New phone= new number**

**Oh and another yes that Bella is TRYING to get over him. I'm not even gonna say anything further than that. No FLAMES, okay? **

**This chapter's song is Fell in Love Without You by MotionCity Soundtrack (:**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Next update should be soon.**

**But sooner if you guys all review :]**


	15. Come One, Come All

**THANKYOUTHANKYOU for reviewing. This is to all my reviewers (namely those who review everychapter- you know who you are ;D_) "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" ahaha :]**

**Song for this chapter: "Come on, Come all" by ALL TIME LOW & "Curse of Curves" by Cute is What We Aim For**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Come On, Come All**

I tried to breath.

_Inhale, exhale, inhale…oh fuck who am I kidding? This won't work._

_But maybe it will. Perhaps time? Oh yeah, time. That's what got me in this situation in the first place._

My face was covered in layers of make-up and my eyes were red from crying the night before.

_This might work, _I told myself, _MIGHT._

"Who am I kidding? Why'd I say yes in the first place?" I placed my hands on my face.

"Bella," Sami said from the other side of the door, "Can we come in?"

"Yeah," I grunted.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked.

I glared at her.

She backed up, "Whoa there tiger, I know you're nervous."

"What if I'm not? What if I just know this isn't the right thing?" I cried.

"Bella, you made this decision. I can't tell you what to do. This is your choice."

I sighed. Picking myself up from the ground, I looked at the white dress. It was beautiful and Renee designed it especially for me. Such a shame if it goes to waste might as well go on with it.

"Can my bridesmaids help me?" I cracked a smile. Sami, my maid of honor, nodded and went out to call Jaze and Angel.

"We're here!" Angel said as she jumped in the room. Ten years later and she still didn't lose her natural hyperness.

Jaze waved, "Hey, miss pretty, Chrissie is down there, too."

"Oh, you can tell her to come up," I smiled. We met Chrissie a year after I entered L.I.S. She had been a transfer student from Quebec.

"Hi, future Mrs. -" I stopped Chrissie before she could let it out,

"No worries, I'll have that last name by the end of the day," I blushed. _Or not._

They got me into the dress by ten and then we had one of my mother's make-up artists help me with today's events.

When it came to be only two hours before the ceremony, my hair had been done in neat curls and my face was officially caked with artificial products.

_So much for natural beauty, _I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I still wore the Tiffany necklace around my neck which seemed to have been given to me so long ago. Naturally, I was going to wear it today whether or not everyone else hates it.

_Edward, _I still sighed when I heard that name. Ten years later, and I still missed him. I was about to get married and I still remembered him!

Two years ago, Jake had proposed to me in Venice while my mother attended the Paris Fashion Shows. We had snuck out to the city and he knelt down on one knee and asked me to marry him.

I couldn't say no, he was just too adorable. But when I said yes to him on that boat, I couldn't help but feel like I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. Now here I was, in a wedding dress about to get married to him in my mother's stone mansion in Shropshire.

Fucked up life…

"Bella, you look hot!" Angel said as she saw me in my wedding outfit.

Sami laughed, "That's how she manages to make those sounds we used to hear in our dorm at night."

I blushed. Oh yeah, our rooms were connected.

"It's not that bad…" I said with my face all read.

"Yeah," Angel made a face in disgust, "Unless you're the one hearing it."

Okay, so I lost my virginity to Jake…

Well, we broke up after that at the senior prom and I dated a guy named Rob for a few weeks and got together with Jake again during high school graduation.

We broke up _again _when I was in college to be a screen writer. After that, I thought we'd completely never see each other again so I moved to New York to concentrate on my studies.

It was winter when I moved to New York but it still wasn't as cold as London.

That was when I saw _him _or at least pass by someone who looked like him.

Hot, red hair with light highlights, 6'2", toned, and in a hurry to catch a bus. I didn't even think he noticed me but I was pretty sure he looked _a lot _like my high school love.

After that, I figured I was crazy so I went back to England and studied at the Film Academy.

Jake and I got together again and one year later, we were engaged.

I was pushed out of my thoughts when I was wrapped in a tight hug from Renee.

"Aw," she was crying, "Look at my baby! All grown up and getting married! Charlie should be proud!"

"Thanks, mom," I began to cry with her but not because of my long, rough journey. But it was because this had to be the biggest mistake of my life.

"Bella," Phil, my step dad, called, "You better get ready. Oh wow, you look beautiful!"

I thanked him and began to stand up.

Guess I better get this over with…

The walk down thirty three steps couldn't have been long enough. I sighed as I heard the sounds of the wedding march starting.

I gulped. Shit, I was going through with this?

_Come one, come all_

_You're just in time_

_To witness my first breakdown_

_Cause there's a mile gone_

_For every minute passed_

_When I'm stuck in this _

_I've got a bone to pick with you, Mr. DJ_

_The traffic and the sound_

_Is just as bad as it is in LA_

_So go on and lock me up_

_You better throw away that key_

_Before I find out where you broadcast from_

_Because your play list is killing me_

_I'll change that station_

_Light it up like the 4th of July_

_It's me, I'm caller fifteen_

_Time to play my last request_

_Come one, come all_

_You're just in time_

_To witness my first breakdown_

_Cause there's a mile gone_

_For every minute passed_

_When I'm wasting space in this town_

_Don't call the doctors_

_I don't need no medication_

_I just need one more vacation_

_And make it last_

_Hear me out, please, judge and jury_

_I'm an innocent man_

_And it would be such a terrible injustice_

_To put me away without thinking about_

_All the terrible mistakes_

_That goddamn radio jockey makes_

_I swear he's out to get me_

_Oh, I swear he's out to get me_

_I'll change that station_

_Light it up like the 4th of July_

_It's me, I'm caller fifteen_

_But it's too late for explanations_

_This broadcast will be your last_

_Come one, come all_

_You're just in time_

_To witness my first breakdown_

_Cause there's a mile gone_

_For every minute passed_

_When I'm wasting space in this town_

_Don't call the doctors_

_I don't need no medication_

_I just need one more vacation_

_And make it last_

_Hear me out, please, judge and jury_

_And I swear he's out to get me_

_Oh, I swear he's out to get me_

_Go on and lock me up_

_You better throw away that key_

_I swear he's out to get me_

_I swear he's out to get me_

_I've got a bone to pick with you, Mr. DJ_

_You really ought to lock me up_

_Because your play list is killing me_

_Come one, come all_

_You're just in time_

_To witness my first breakdown_

_Cause there's a mile gone_

_For every minute passed_

_When I'm wasting space in this town_

_Don't call the doctors_

_I don't need no medication_

_I just need one more vacation_

_And make it last _

The whole assembly was in the backyard and I was already crying even before they opened the doors so I could walk down the aisle of green grass.

The sunlight beamed as the two men in white suits opened the double doors.

"The Wedding March" began playing and I tortuously, slowly walked towards the altar where my future husband stood. I couldn't even bear to look at him. My hands held the white rose bouquet while I contemplated on what the consequences if I just turned around and walked away right NOW.

Most likely, I was the first the bride to actually stare at something else other than her groom.

I let a tear trickle down for the memory of Charlie's excitement relating to my wedding. He'd be the one to hold my hand. Its just too bad he's gone.

When I finally reached the altar, Jake took my hand in his and we listened to the pastor deliver the vows.

I was already crying after seeing Jake in his perfect tux and slick hair. I really couldn't break his heart- I just couldn't.

"If anyone objects to the joining of these two souls, speak now or forever hold your peace," the pastor bellowed.

_The bride objects, _I sarcastically commented in my head.

I was in a daze when the pastor said the words to Jake, "Do you Jacob Black, take Bella Swan, to love and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do," his words rang in my ear ad his smile filled his face.

I couldn't breathe.

"Do you," he turned to me, "Bella Swan, take Jacob Black, to love and to hold until death do you part?"

My breaths were getting ragged and they shortened.

_Holy shit._

"Bella, your response?" The pastor motioned to me.

My eyes closed and more tears came down my face, "I can't…I'm sorry Jake…I really can't. I'm sorry." I shook my head and let my knees fall to the ground.

All I heard was the loud gasp from the assembly before everything went dark.

* * *

Breathe, Bella, breathe, I told myself.

I pretended to be asleep as I heard the voices of everyone around me.

"I didn't think she'd do this…" Jake sounded so heartbroken, "She said she loved me…she even said yes on the boat."

Sami voice filled the room, "I think she's just having cold feet. Maybe she'll get around in no time."

"I don't think so," Angel said, "But we don't really know."

"Bella, babe, you awake?" Jake said as he saw me move. Ugh, crap.

I sat up in bed slowly, remembering the night when Charlie died.

"Yeah," I looked at my friends, "Guys, can Jake and I talk alone for awhile?"

They nodded in respect and left the room, leaving me with him.

"Bella," he took my hands, "What happened back there?"

I shook my head, "I don't really know, Jake. Maybe I need a break from this for a while. Tomorrow is Charlie's tenth year death anniversary; I don't think right now is the right time to get married."

"Okay, so when?" He looked so worried.

I began to tear up, "Not soon, Jake. I don't want to force myself to marry you. I just…I just need to clear up a few things back in Los Angeles, okay?'

"You're going back?"

I nodded.

"What? What in fucking hell does this mean?"

"Don't get angry Jake, I just want to visit Charlie's grave and maybe see a few of my old friends," I trailed off.

He clenched his teeth, "Could one of those friends have given you that necklace?" he pointed at my piece of jewelry.

_Damn it, _he must've noticed me wear it when I walked down the aisle.

"I haven't seen him in ten years…I just keep this as a reminder of my home."

"Yeah, right," he crossed his arms.

"Not right now, Jake," I said to him, "I think you might want to go."

"Fine, Bella," he left my room and slammed the door as he went out.

I began to cry, weeping for everything that happened today.

"Bella," my besties comforted me once they saw Jake leave.

I cried in their arms for the rest of the afternoon. But once it reached four, I went downstairs to find Renee and Claire in the kitchen.

"Hi, mom," I tried to smile. I sat down on the table and tried to talk to Renee.

She looked pissed off, "Bella, I'm not happy with what you did today. How can you break the poor boy's heart like that?"

She began to scold me when Charles Cameron entered the room.

Charles Cameron Swan-Dwyer. He was born during my first year at L.I.S. and adopted Phil's last name when Renee got married again. Of course, he didn't know that Phil wasn't his father. All he knew was that my dad had died before he was born.

"Bella," he said as he saw me, "Are you okay?"

Renee said to him, "Hon, go up to your room for a bit. Your sister and I need to talk."

He tried to reason out but my mom shooed the poor kid away before he could say anything else. He grumbled and stomped up to his room.

Renee placed her hands on the kitchen table, "This was really unnecessary, Bells. Why'd you have to say 'yes' if you didn't even love him that way."

I shook my head.

"And," she continued, "Did you even think this through?"

"Mom, I don't know what happened, okay? It was just there that I realized I wasn't ready for this," I covered my face in my hands.

"I'm going back to L.A.," I mumbled.

"Bella? What? I couldn't hear you."

I lifted my face, "I'm gonna visit dad."

"Why?"

"I…miss him. I've never visited his grave and I thought it was time for some reflecting on all of this," I began to stand up.

"Alright," she surrendered, "I love you, sweetie, just don't screw anything up okay?"

I stood up ready to pack my bags and go back to the place I once called home.

* * *

I exited the private jet with Renee's business line on it. Sure, fifteen years after launching a line can guarantee you one heck of a name. And lots of photographers following you around, too.

My shoes stepped on the hot cement once again and I felt at home.

_Welcome back to SoCal._

It took me awhile to find the car my mom reserved for me.

The brand new navy blue Gallardo wasn't hard to miss- It stood out among the Toyotas, Chevys and occasional BMW.

I drove back to our old home, where I had planned to stay for the week. Maybe I could visit Alice. But first, I needed to settle in.

The drive back was quiet. Once I arrived home, I inhaled the dry, warm winter (its warm compared to London) air and went inside. It looked just like old times except for the wooden flooring which Renee had installed five years ago when she was in for Fashion Week.

"Still the same," I smiled as I opened the door to my bedroom. I was twenty-four and yet, my room looked like the same Pottery Barn Teen room I got for Christmas that cold, memorable winter.

I got settled in and suffering from jet lag, fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Oh thank god!" Renee sounded relieved, "I thought you didn't arrive safely or something."

"I'm fine, mom," I laughed.

"Okay, just checking in. What time is it over there?"

"Uh, almost ten at night. I got here at like seven in the morning."

"Oh alright, sweetie, I'll let you get some rest. Have fun," then she hung up.

So much for sleep.

I glanced at the clock again. What could I possibly do for six more hours?

Suddenly, an idea came to me.

Go clubbing, what else?

* * *

I arrived at one of the Hollywood clubs in around half an hour. Was I really going to get through with this?

Uh, yes, I was.

When I got inside, that was when I noticed the loud sounds of music and the crowd of people dancing. I headed straight to the bar.

A drink or two wouldn't hurt. Maybe even three…

**Three hours later…**

So, I was a bit dizzy and boozed up but I continued to sit surrounded by five desperate guys who looked like they were about to pass out.

When one of them tried to grab my ass, I immediately backed up and headed back to the bar. I stumbled every once in awhile what with my stilettos on. Hey, I was in a club, no use to dress like my old self right?

I clearly wasn't myself as I asked the bartender for another drink.

Drink all my troubles away for tonight. But I knew tomorrow I'd have a major hangover.

Bullshit.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch your name," a velvet voice called behind me.

**EPOV**

I was on my second martini when I noticed that my date, Tanya, was flirting with another guy. Screw her.

Walking around the club, I found my sister making out with her fiancé in the sofas and with a face of disgust, walked away.

Big burly Emmett with Rose on his lap said to me upon seeing my face, "Hey Eddie, get yourself laid, I heard you haven't gotten some in awhile."

I rolled my eyes, "One night. Em. Big Deal."

"One night?" he laughed, "Crap, how many whores you sleep with each night?"

I walked away. _Answer: one or two. Depends…_

This was heck boring.

My life had been different without Bella.

I began to sleep around, going home every now and then during my junior year. Hell, they even labeled me the "Avery Hugh Heffner".

College was the same thing. Nerd by day, player by night. I even got two at the same time occasionally. Sometimes, twins.

Now, I was still here in the same hell-hole with a fucking date who was flirting with another guy.

Well, two can play that game.

I was headed to get another drink and that's when I noticed her.

Long brown hair, pale skin, curved figure…she looked almost like…Bella…

It wasn't her. I just knew it. Bella would never come back- that's what I concluded after freshman year.

Though I knew it couldn't have been possible, I decided to take my chances. She was hot and I was waiting.

_I've got the gift of one liners  
And you've got the curse of curves  
And with this gift I compose words  
And the question that comes forward  
Are you perspiring from the irony  
Or sweating to these lyrics  
And this just in  
You're a dead fit  
But my wit won't allow it  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes_

I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse of curves  
So with the combination of my gift with one liners  
And my way  
My way with words  
It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lips  
And you're on the gossip team  
You're making something out of nothing  
Your jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes

I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

Her bone structures screams (I want someone)  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)  
From what I heard with skin you'll win

We All have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah, that's where mine go  
that's where mine go  
We all have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah that's where mine go  
The reality grows:  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
And From what I've heard with skin you'll win

I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

Her bone structures screams (I want someone)  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)  
From what I heard with skin you'll win  
With skin you'll win  
Skin you'll win

I walked up to her, almost hypnotized by her beauty.

"Excuse me," I tried to sound relaxed, "I didn't catch your name."

The brown beauty turned around and with her chest all exposed like that, I saw a heart shaped necklace that looked kinda similar to the one I bought years ago.

She pursed her pouty lips and raised her eyebrows, "And?"

_Fuck, she was drunk._

"I was thinking…" my voice trailed off suggestively and I gave her a crooked smile. Yeah, that one worked on all women.

"Tough luck, buddy," she pulled me by the collar of my shirt, "I don't have a date so you can stay inside of me all night long." She pulled me even closer and kissed me one hell of a hot kiss.

Holy shit, I was getting laid tonight…

**Oh crap…**

**Heey, so tell me if you guys want a lemon in the next chapter. Hehe :] It'd be my first one… ;D**

**And....I'll see if I get enough reviews, I'll send a chapter preview for Chapter16 (:**

**Uhm, to get this straight, Edward became a player in high school and college. I'm not saying he's permanently an asshole, its just that he was really affected when Bella left. **

**Hmm… a few surprises in the next chapter. Lots of drama.**

**REVIEW PLEASE (:& just cmnt if you want some lemonade or not . hehe xD**


	16. An Attempt to Dodge the Bullet

**First things first…**

**I AM SOO EFFFIN SORRY FOR HAVING YOU GUYS WAIT FOR SO LONG !**

As if it wasn't dark enough, the lights immediately went off as bronze head and I entered my car. For a hot guy, he seemed to be too excited to get laid.

During the fifteen minute drive to his apartment, he closed his fists around the steering wheel and kept his mouth shut. Meanwhile, I reached to the back of my blouse and unhooked my bra. Taking it off, it landed on the back seat.

"Wha- what are you doing?" he stuttered as I slowly put my hair down and took my heels off.

I giggled, "Getting ready. I don't want any foreplay. If you want to fuck, fine by me. Just don't tease me." The last part was said with seriousness.

He let out a low chuckle and said, "Sweetheart, I don't know who told you, but you're not the one in charge tonight."

**

* * *

**

It really wasn't easy to wake up after so many drinks and a full night of sex. Rather regretful that last night had passed, I decided to linger for awhile and watched as the bronze angel slept.

He looked so much like my Edward only more muscular, taller, and if even possible, better looking; his eyes were more gem-like, his hair unique, and the freaking softest lips I have ever known. I watched as he slept then slowly rolled out of bed to get back into my clothes.

Since I didn't want the normal awkward mornings after a hefty one night stand I threw on my clothes from last night and quickly left his apartment.

Last night had been amazing, I had to admit, but I still felt like I cheated Jake. After all, it wasn't necessarily faithful when you leave your husband to be at the altar then fly to your hometown and fuck a random guy who looked like your first lover.

I couldn't really remember anything from last night but I was pretty surprised to find my Gallardo infront of the building.

_We must've taken my car to back to his place, _I said to myself.

Driving back to the house wasn't easy, especially with a raging headache. I did arrive at our old home safely though.

"Fucking headache, no memory of last night," I mumbled to myself, "I couldn't even remember his name. This day definitely did not go out as I planned."

**A couple days later...**

Two days into my mini vacation/escape/hideout, I decided it was time to pay Charlie a visit.

The loss of my father had been devastating but I got over it in time. He had been loving and caring, and such a great man. I could never forget him but I decided not to dwell on the past and carry on with the future.

"Hi dad," I said as I sat beside his grave, placing the bouquet of tulips by his name, "Its been a long time."

I imagined him chuckling at my attempt to speak easily then pat me on the back softly.

"Ten years, dad. I'm sorry Renee and I haven't been around; we moved to England," I whispered softly as if this was our own secret.

"I know your listening. Hear me out, please?" I put my knees to my chest as the tears began to flow, "I was about to get married. Ha, your baby girl _nearly _got married. But I couldn't and I chickened out last minute. I fainted at the altar."

"It was just…. I loved Jake, just not enough to marry him. Everyone thought we were happy together and I they were so lit up to see me happy, I didn't want to disappoint anyone. Its worse now I guess but had I married him, I would've been miserable. If you were hear you'd understand, right dad?" The tears were streaming down my face.

"The past ten years have been hard. Really, really hard. Renee and my friends helped me but you were still missing. The country house is wonderful, dad. You would have loved it. And then there were my years at LIS, etc. I've gone through so much with you, and I had to go through even more without you. And then at the wedding, I remembered how you said you'd walk me down the aisle. But you didn't," I sobbed, "And you can't. Dad, how am I gonna go on without you. I've kept my thoughts bottled up for so long but I cant admit it to you now that I'm over that you're gone. When mom married Phil I was so devastated, I thought she had betrayed you but she was happy. It was the happiest moment of her life since the shooting."

"No one will replace you dad and Phil has been wonderful. Charles is a great kid, too. I wish you could've seen him. He has your hair," I smiled at this, "He doesnt know who his father truly is but one day, I'll let him know. I'll tell him how great and funny and charming his dad was. I'd tell him you were a fantastic fisher but like mom, he doesnt like fish."

"It's getting harder without you Charlie. No one is more like me than you are..."

"You always understood me in the ways no one else could. I miss you daddy…I wish you were still here." And with that, I stood up and left.

* * *

Traffic was overwhelming on the 5 Freeway and the weather was humid and rainy. My phone then began to ring and I reluctantly picked up as the caller ID said "Unknown Number".

"Hello?"

A soft cough came up then a sweet melodic voice sounded, "Hi, is this Bella?"

"Yes it is." Who the hell was this person?

"Uhm, Hey Bella, its Alice," the voice trailed off.

"Alice! Oh my gosh, Alice Cullen?"

Soft peals of laughter echoed through my Bluetooth piece, "The one and only. Listen, your mom called me about what happened…are you okay?"

I sighed, "Yeah, pretty much I guess. Its pretty complicated."

"You know, you always have an Alice to talk to," I could almost hear her wink.

I laughed, "Thanks Alice. Its good to know after a few years of quiet, I can still talk to you."

"I meant it when I said we could talk anytime, Bella. Hey listen, I'm coming off of work in a few hours, do you want to come join me for coffee?"

"Sure," I said as she squealed and quickly gave me the address to a Starbucks near her workplace.

Meeting Alice after three years of odd silence and ten years of not seeing one another was a pretty exciting moment. The last time we spoke, she had been an intern for an upcoming fashion designer. The three years of silence was mutual since our lives were busy and we had to move on but truly, I did miss her.

Traffic progressed as I finally got to move. It was nice to finally be able to drive a nice expensive car on the freeway without any other crazy drivers yelling at you or suddenly stopping.

The Starbuck's Alice asked to meet me in was pretty near the fashion district so I began to get curious as to what she was doing now.

"Hi, what would you like to get, miss?" the tanned blue-eyed barista said with a weird smile.

I placed my order for a mocha frappuccino and he quickly ducked out of sight. Something weird was going on here.

I got my drink just in time to see Alice walk in. She looked almost the same as I remembered her, short, pixie-like, and very well dressed.

"Alice?" I said I stood up.

"Bella!" she ran in to hug me, "Oh my gosh look at you! You look so different!"

Did I really?

I giggled, "Yeah right, Alice. I'll be the same as always. Did you want a drink?"

She grinned before walking up to the barista with an odd behavior.

I let her be as she ordered her drink and I took a sip of mine. However, I couldn't help but notice that there was something else written in black sharpie on my drink.

**_I think ur hot 323-555-9867_**

I almost started laughing at the barista's odd way of getting me to go out with him. When I glanced at the guy, he threw me a wink and I blushed.

"So the barista has a little thing for you, now does he?" Alice grinned.

I blushed even deeper, "I think I'm going to erh, avoid men for awhile, you know?"

She nodded.

"So what happened? Your mom called and she seemed so worried. I haven't heard her voice that strained." She inquired.

I sighed and told her the story about Jake.

"Oh my god, Bella, it's okay. I think you would've been miserable if you had gone along with the wedding."

"Yeah, Alice you're right. I couldn't be happy with him; I didn't love him," I said staring into the icy drink.

"So, as I said, you look different, Bella," she winked. Thankfully, she didn't press on about Jake.

I blushed, "No I don't. I pretty much look the same except with a chest and longer hair."

She laughed, "But your hair is lighter, and you're not the teenage girl I used to know anymore."

I laughed with her, "Neither of us are teens anymore, Alice."

We both enjoyed out quiet moment until I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey Alice, Em said you'd be here," I heard a familiar velvet voice say.

I turned around, my eyes wide, to see the same man I had slept with two days ago. His beautiful green eyes bore into mine, too. Now we both knew who we had slept with, and let the awkward conversations I had wanted to avoid, begin.

"Ugh, that stupid oaf! I'll kill Emmett when I get back. Couldn't I have some alone time until I had to babysit? Oh hey, Edward, look," Alice said with a genuine smile, "Bella's back!"

I was so fucking screwed.

**Okay, I am so sorry for not having updated in such a long time. I promise I'll make it up to you guys. I just had so much stuff going on with graduation, moving, and then computer breakdowns, I couldn't concentrate anymore. Oh and I had password problems.**

**So, chapter explanations? Bella and Edward didn't recognize each other because after ten years, they were unsure about what they looked like anymore. And as Alice said, Bella looks different and so does Edward. They both pretty much grew up . **

**I know you guys wanted a lemon but I couldn't write it. Maybe later on I'll post it as an outtake but as of now, this is what I've got. **


End file.
